Call Your Name
by Wolfgal4evr
Summary: Bella jumps off the cliff, but what if Alic never saw Bella jump and Edward never called? What does Bella do when Edward comes back in love with another woman? Jakex Bella. HOT LEMONY GOODNESS INCLUDED!
1. Chapter 1

Call Your Name

Bella POV

The rush of adrenaline pulsed through my veins as my body flew through the air and down towards the water of the earth. If I ever lived through this cliff jump, I was definitely going to do it again. The wind blew my hair up and away from my face, and I felt my face going numb from the chilly air. I screamed out; not in fear, but in great joy. The rush was overpowering my thoughts, so when I hit the water it didn't occur to me that I should hold my breath.

The water was burning as it went down my throat. I squinted my eyes under the murky water and with all my strength, I swam to the top. My head popped out of the water and I sucked in a ragged breath. My vision was foggy and all I saw was blurry movements coming towards me. It seemed like 7 guys were rushing into the water after me.

'_Bella, you promised me nothing reckless.' The sweetest velvety voice sounded from in front of me. _I looked in front of me; trying to find any sight of…him. My eyes came on something white and I stared harder and made out _his _face. He was here; ready to take me to my heaven. I felt the blackness start to push harder down on me, making me feel 10 pounds heavier.

'_You left me. You didn't want me anymore.' I cried out in a gurgling voice. _

"Bella!" I heard a pained voice call from behind me. Edward faded away at the sound of his voice. No, I thought to myself. Come back, I'm not done with you yet, Edward. He didn't appear. I waited for him to come back, but he didn't. Instead, the pained voice that cried out my name was getting louder; like it was getting closer to me.

My body fell weaker as I used all my strength to stay afloat. The blackness came harder down on me. It was as if I was being squished by a heard of running elephants. I knew that my body wasn't strong enough to take much longer. I was a weak human, trying to keep up with mythical creatures in my fairytale world. My legs gave out and I sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of my fatal doom.

After a moment of falling deeper, a hand grabbed my arm and rushed to pull me to the surface of the water.


	2. Saving You

Jake POV

I heard her scream. I could know that voice from miles away. Her scream woke me from my run. I was out with the pack, just running around when I heard her scream.

'Jake, is that Bella?' Sam asked me through his thoughts. I growled my answer yes.

'What? Where is she?' Quil asked. I focused harder on when I heard her scream. It came from the east.

'She jumped off the cliff!' Sam cried out in shock. That's all it took for me to turn and break into a sprint towards the cliff. I felt the others running behind me on my heels as we blew through the forest to Bella.

'Jake, why would she jump?' Paul thought. I snarled.

'Because of that filthy bloodsucker she loves so much. She's trying to kill herself.' I dug harder into the ground, picking up my run.

'Jake, I smell her. She's in the water right now. Go down there and phase back to get her back to shore. We'll be right behind you. Go, brother.' Sam thought. I growled and headed down to the shore. I phased back and quickly put my jean shorts on and headed into the water that was about to swallow up my Bella.

"You left me! You didn't want me anymore!" I heard her cry out.

"Bella!" I called out to her. She turned, but looked at me like she didn't recognize me.

"Bella!" I called out again. She turned away from me, and it looked like she was sinking deeper into the water. Please, Bella. Don't you dare leave me.

"Bella!" I felt a tear go down my face as I swam as fast as I could to get to her. My heart fell when I saw her head dip under the water.

"Bella…" I whispered her name as I dove under the water and saw her body falling slowly to the bottom. Just in time, before she could drown any further, I reached out; grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to the surface.

She didn't struggle or budge once. Please stay with me, Bella, I thought. I pulled her up further so she was pressed against my chest and I held her to me with one arm; the other struggling to get to the surface.

My head popped out from the water and I pulled Bella up so her head was above the water. She still didn't budge.

"Jacob!" Sam called out. I looked in his direction. He was waving his hand in the air.

"Throw her to us!" Paul yelled out. I growled at him.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to throw her!" I yelled back furiously, swimming towards them.

"Jacob, I think Paul is right. Don't worry, Paul will catch her and it'll be quicker getting her out of the water." I contemplated that for a moment. I sighed and slowly reached under to place my hand on Bella's ass so I could have a better chance of getting Bella to Paul.

"Paul, I swear, if you don't catch her I'll ring your neck." I said icily.

"Just throw her, bro!" Paul called out. I groaned and with one quick movement, Bella was flying through the air.

"I got her! I got her!" Paul yelled as he ran to go catch her. She flopped into his arms and he pulled her to his chest and ran out of the water. As he set her down on the cold sandy shore, I was at her side in mere seconds.

"I'll handle it from here." I said through gritted teeth. Paul held his hands up guiltily, and backed away from us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jacob," It was Sam, "I'll take the pack back to Emily's. If you can't revive Bella, take her to the hospital. Be safe, brother." And then he was gone.

I cupped Bella's face in my hands. "Bella, please breathe." I pleaded, removing my hands to perform CPR. I pumped twice, trying to get her back to life. I pressed my ear against her heart. No pulse. I pumped twice again, and then a miracle happened. Bella hurled and water spilled out of her mouth.

"Bella, can you look at me, honey?" I asked her gently, caressing her cheek and jaw line with two of my finger. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me confused.

"W-what are you doing? Who are you!" She asked scared.

Please God, tell me she did not lose her memories!


	3. Memories: Chapter3

BPOV

"Bella, love, can you hear my voice?" An angel's voice asked me gently. I opened my eyes. A very muscular man was hovering over me; pulling stray pieces of hair away from my face. I pulled my head away from him. The man looked at me confused.

"Bella?" The man asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had just cutoff jean shorts. He noticed me looking him up and down like I didn't even know who the hell he was.

"Bella, who's this Bella? I'm not Bella. I...don't even know who I am." I fell to the ground crying. A phone rang coming from my back pocket. I looked at it. The caller ID said Edward. Who the hell was Edward?

"Um, Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," that voice…it sounded so familiar, "It's me Edward." A moment passed. Instinctively, I clutched my stomach. The memories flooding through me, all too fast and all too painful.

I screamed out in pain, arching my back as the feeling of him gone and the love I had for him shot through me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Both Edward and the man asked in horror at me. Then I had the memories of the man. Of course the man was Jacob; after seeing the memories and feeling them, I knew that Jake was in love with me. I was in love with him, too. I was just using him to get rid of the pain of losing Edward. Jake had always been there for me, even when I pushed him away, even when I was hurting him, he still stayed for me. I stood up and looked at him.

"Edward, I'm fine. Call back later." I hung up and dropped the phone. Jake looked at me in horror and confusion.

"Bella, do you…have your memories back?" He whispered slowly. I walked to him, standing only inches away from him. The pain in his face was evident and it broke my strength. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing his unbelievably hot chest. He hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around me in response.

"Jake, I am so sorry for…basically using you these past few months, because when I looked at my memories I saw that that was what I was doing. I feel like such a horrible person. I know that you are in love with me. You stayed when I pushed you away and refused to move on," I leaned back to look into his eyes. A tear had fallen from his face, "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. You seriously must've thought I was pathetic to cry and be miserable over that…that…heartbreaking leech." Jacob stared at me with wide eyes, then broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"What?" I asked, laughing too. Jacob pulled me to his chest and hugged me tight.

"You called him a leech. That's my girl." He said patting my head. I giggled and pulled back to gaze deep into his eyes.

"May I finish my speech now?" I asked. He looked down at me and turned his laugh into a serious smirk. He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Jacob, through all these months, I realized that I…I'm…in love with you." I paused waiting for him to respond.


	4. Confessions: Chapter 4

"Jacob, through all these months, I realized that I…I'm…in love with you." Bella whispered. My mouth dropped for a tiny second then turned into an enormous grin. I pulled her back to my chest and picked her up in my arms; spinning around like they do in the movies. Bella giggled.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for those words to come out of your mouth. Now that it has, I know nothing can separate us now." I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away. My brows furrowed in disappointment. Bella looked at me with sad eyes.

"Jake…please, I meant that I realized I was in love you…too. I still love _him_, Jacob. I just realized that I'm in love with both of you. I'm just afraid that I love him more than I love you." I let go of her and walked around to sit on the couch. So she still loved her heartbreaking leech. My top lip curled up in a snarl.

"Bella. He left you," my head fell in my hands, "He doesn't want you anymore. I mean, I know you still…love that…I mean him, but he's not coming back, Bella. If he does, what will you do if he's with another woman?" I looked up and Bella was standing just a few feet in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. It looked like she was trying to deny the words I was saying. Standing up, I moved to where I could rub her arms soothingly. She winced.

"If he comes back…with another woman," she looked up at me with serious eyes, "then I will love you like I loved him. I'll give you what you want. I'll be with you forever. If he comes back with another woman, then that means I didn't mean as much to him as he did to me." A tear fell from her face. In half a second, my arms were around her. She responded by constricting her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest.

"Jake, just know that if he does come back without anyone else…just be prepared that it'll be him that I go to."

"Bella, do you hear yourself?" she leaned away and looked up at me with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"After all that he's put you through, you would just take him back just like that?" I asked, huffing once. She was so stubborn; it made me so frustrated some times.

Her eyes turned black as night. "Yes, Jacob. He's part of me-

"Yes, but he's not _all_ of you, Bella. He may have been a few months ago, but he's gone now. He didn't want you anymore. You need to move on, because if you keep holding on to him, you're going to be miserable the rest of your life." I released her and turned around; walking towards the window. I sighed and looked out the glass and into the open field.

"Besides, if I left right now; if I went somewhere where we couldn't see each other, you wouldn't hold on to me, you'd go back to being miserable over _him." _

I felt her tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind me. She was crying into my back; holding on to me. "That's not true, Jake. I know that if you left, I'd come over to your house and then I'd cry and cry because I would be missing you so much. I'd hang out with Emily and ask her if she had any updates on Jake. If you left me here Jake…I would never be the same. I'd be a dead corpse walking around pretending to be alive. I know that's what I've been looking like all these past months. Please, Jake. You made me happy, you brought me back to life; don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I need you in my life, Jacob." I closed my eyes, listening to Bella pour her heart out to me. A long moment passed, and we stood there; Bella, with her arms around me from behind, and me looking out the window with my arms crossed.

"Bella, I'm never going to give up on you," I turned to gaze into her eyes.

"I know Jacob, and I don't want you to." A moment passed as we just stood there gazing into each other's eyes; searching for something we both wanted. Bella wanted me to understand, and I wanted Bella to move on.

Then, I tried something I knew Bella would slap me for. Slowly, I leaned my head down towards her quivering lips. What shocked me was when she closed her eyes and became vulnerable in my grasp. I sucked in a breath and then exhaled onto her beautiful face. She sighed and whispered my name. I closed my eyes and our lips brushed against each others before finally connecting.

I moaned and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to me. She rested her hands on my chest, giving into the kiss. I licked her bottom lip, enticing her to open her mouth. She did, and our tongues collided; dancing in sync with each other. First, it was a slow dance, and then it turned erotic, and she moaned into my mouth.

"Ahem." A voice sounded from the front door. I pulled away only to keep my arms wrapped around Bella. She giggled and gently pulled away from my grasp. I looked to see who it was. There, at the front door was someone I thought I would never see enter my house. My hands and body started to tremble. Bella gasped.

Bloodsucker.


	5. White Wolf: Chapter 5

JPOV

"Bella, get behind me." I ordered flatly. Bella quickly moved behind me and stood so close that she was touching me. Damn it, I can't phase when she's this close!

The leech was a woman. She had long blonde hair, but she wasn't that Cullen chic, she was different. Her eyes were crimson red and her nostrils flared at the scent of Bella. I snarled at her. Her eyes flickered between me and Bella.

"She was right. You _are _mouthwatering." The vamp's voice was like a song. It was just too sweet to where I couldn't stand it. My body was shaking violently. I wanted so badly to rip her to shreds right now, but I couldn't phase without harming Bella. Fuck! Where is the pack? Can't they smell her?

BPOV

"She was right. You _are_ mouthwatering." The blonde vampire exclaimed in a song like voice. Jacob was trembling furiously. I knew how hard this was on him. He wanted to phase so bad, but he couldn't do that without hurting me. If I stepped back it would give the vampire a chance to come at me. The situation was hopeless, and just as I thought that, the blonde monster grinned evilly.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded. The vampire's top lip curled back in a snarl.

"My name is none of your concern, mutt! But, if you must insist, it's Jesse. Victoria sent me here to kill you off. She wanted me to make it quick." The vampire looked past Jacob and glared at me with her frightening eyes. Jacob growled.

Everything happened quickly then. The blonde came at me, but Jacob stood his ground and threw the vampire outside the door. Jacob jumped from the front porch, phasing in the air while letting out a ferocious roar.

"Jacob!" I cried. Jacob's wolf turned to look at me for half a second. Shit! Why did I call his name! In that half second, the vampire grabbed Jacob by the front leg and flung him through the trees. There was a small whimper and then Jacob was running through the trees followed by the rest of the pack. The blonde vamp gasped, and then looked at me, and then back at the pack of wolves.

The Sam wolf bit at the vampire's legs. Jesse screamed out in fury, snarling while looking at me. I took a half step back. She smirked and turned to the Jacob wolf. She bit into his neck making my Jacob cry out in pain. He tried to shake her off but it was no use to her vampire strength.

A sharp pain surged through me. It was a strong feeling. The anger was boiling at my lips. My body started to tremble, harder and more violently after a few moments. I ran from the steps, and then my body was in the air. I felt like I was changing, I heard this shredding sound and realized that my clothes had fallen to the ground; ripped to pieces. I landed on all fours. My upper lip pulled back, baring my enormous teeth. My human side screamed, but what came out from my wolf side was a loud, deep and anger-driven roar.

The blonde vampire broke away from Jacob; dropping his wolf form to the ground. I growled; my teeth still bore, biting at the vampire who had harmed my Jacob. In response, Jesse let out a loud snarl and plunged toward me. I dodged her attack and turned quickly to grab her leg with my teeth while she was still in the, throwing her through the trees.

'Bella?' I heard Sam's voice say in my head. I snapped my head at him. My eyes flickered from the trees to Sam, and then back to the trees.

'Go kill that leech!' I yelled at the pack through my thoughts. In response, they all turned; running into the trees, and the last sound I heard was the sound of metal ripping and I knew that they had killed the blonde vampire.

I heard the saddest sound that ever could be heard on this earth. Jacob whimpered, phasing back to human form.

JPOV

I can't believe I let that leech sink her teeth into me. What the hell was I thinking? I felt myself phase back into my human form. Then, a large tongue was licking my face from cheek to forehead. I looked up, and saw a great white wolf lying on the ground next to me. Its eyes were full of worry and concern. Those eyes…I've seen them before. They were…Bella's eyes. I stood up quickly. Bella's humongous head snapped up, her wet nose touching my stomach as it did so.

"B-Bella?" My voice was broken as I whispered her name. The white wolf whimpered, and I knew that it was Bella. She licked my chest.

"Okay, Bells, umm, Ew." I let out a small laugh. In response, Bella's tongue flopped out of her mouth as her low bark told me she was laughing, too. I petted her fur and her big head leaned into my hands. She pressed her forehead against mine.

"Bells, I'm fine. Werewolf remember? I heal fast." Bella leaned away from me and fell to the ground.

"Bella?" I reached for her, but her body started to change. Slowly, my Bella appeared.

"Jake…" she murmured my name into the ground. That was all it took for me to kneel down beside her and pull her onto my lap and into my arms. She pulled her knees to her chest so her whole body fit into my lap.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so glad your okay." I whispered.

"Jacob." I looked up and saw Sam and all the other boys staring at me and Bella. Fuck, me and Bella were both naked. I looked around. Quil had a shit eating grin on his face, as did Paul, Embry, and Jared. Sam just stood there shocked.

"Damn, Bella." Quil commented. I snarled and curled Bella closer to my chest so she was more covered. Bella and gasped and turned her head into my shoulder. I knew why she did that; she was blushing.

"Quil, lay off. Bella had a hard time phasing back. I'm pretty sure she's really confused right now." I said flatly to all of them. They all burst out in laughter.

"What!" I asked in irritation. They all sighed.

"Jacob, your Bella was the one that got that leech off of you before it could kill you. She through that vamp into the trees like a sack of potatoes, and the rest…is history." They all said the last part in unison. I smiled disbelievingly at my Bella. My eyebrows rose.

"And she's got quite some roar, too. Hell, it even scared me." Sam said, looking down at Bella proudly.

"Jake, tell them to just go away and get me some clothes, because my pile of clothes are over there in one big pile." I laughed as Bella said that.

"Sure thing, honey. Hey, Quil I know you where boxers under there so give Bella-

"Jake I am NOT wearing Quil's underwear!" Bella yelled out cutting me off. I stared down at her blushing face for one second, and then all of us, including Sam, burst out into a hysterical laughter.

"Babe, no matter how much I would LOVE for you to wear my boxers; I'm pretty sure that Jake meant he wanted me to let you borrow my sweatpants." Quil explained to Bella.

"Oh." Bella whispered, blushing even harder. Quil removed his sweatpants. Bella moved under my grasp and slowly stood up.

"Uh, Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I tried to say quickly, but it was too late. Bella faced the boys completely naked. All of the boys' eyes got so wide I thought they were going to fall out. Quil clapped his hands and gave a catcall to Bella.

I grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her back down into my lap. She didn't say a word as I picked her up and ran her inside the house. I set her on the couch and ran to my room to get some clothes on. Once I did that, I grabbed one of my boxers and t- shirts and headed down the hall and into the living room where Bella sat frozen on the couch. I threw the clothes on the couch and watched as she grabbed them quickly and put them on.

After she put them on, she got up from the couch and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist easily, chuckling to myself. Bella leaned away to look into my eyes.

"Jacob, why am I a werewolf?"


	6. The Truth: Chapter 6

BPOV

"Jacob, why am I a werewolf?" I looked up into his eyes seriously; waiting for him to respond. He seemed to have trouble answering this. A long moment passed as he would open his mouth but then close it, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"I'm not quite sure, Bells. I mean, you're not Quileute, ugh this is just so confusing!" Jacob turned away from my so he could rub his temples with his fingers.

I thought for a moment. If I wasn't Quileute, then it must have to do with part of my heritage. Maybe…maybe one of my ancestors came from a different line of descendents of wolves. If my theory was true, then that means…I could really be a true werewolf! I was surprised at my own anxiety.

"Bells, what are you thinking about?" Jake pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize that I had been zoning out on Jake. I looked up at him and then smiled.

"Jake, just think about it! What if part of my line of ancestors were different descendents of wolves? Not your line, of course, but a different line. Jake do you know what this means? I have my own tribe! This is so exciting!" I started to shake with happiness. Jake's expression was shock and wonderment. He rubbed my arms trying to calm me down.

"Whoa there, Bella. Take it easy for a sec. Are you sure?" Jake's eyes were full of curiosity, but his expression still showed uneasiness. My smile faltered and I stopped bouncing up and down. I looked to the ground for a moment, deep in thought.

"We need to have a tribal meeting." I said flatly, gazing up into his eyes. His face turned serious, and he nodded once. He took my hand, pulling me out the door and down the trail to Sam's house. We walked at a human pace. Jake wrapped his arm easily around my shoulder, and I leaned into his side.

"Jake, what does my wolf look like?" I asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Well, actually you're wolf is very beautiful. It's HUGE too. Your wolf head is about two feet above my human head. You have white fur, but it's not a dull white, it glows like the moon does at night. I got to tell you, when your tongue flops out like it did earlier, I couldn't help but think of how cute that was." He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. I giggled.

"What else?" I asked more eagerly. He chuckled at my sudden curiosity.

"Well, let's see…oh, here's something interesting; your wolf eyes…they're a startling bright blue. It's very beautiful. I think it has to do with your skin color that your wolf is so different from my wolf and the rest of the packs'. My russet skin color is most likely the reason why my wolf's fur is about the same tint. Your white paleness is probably why your wolf's fur is white, but I'm not too sure about the glowing part," I listened tentatively to Jake as he admired my wolf, "Oh, and I hear your roar is quite something, too?" His eyes were glistening with wonderment as he gazed into mine. I blushed.

"Well, my human side was screaming at the time and what came out was this outrageously loud and powerful roar. Hmmm, I wonder…" I turned away and looked out into the trail. We were almost to Sam's house.

"What?" Jake replied.

I looked up into his eyes with a competitive grin. "I bet you my roar is louder than yours." I challenged. His eyes got wide for a minute, then he broke out laughing and I just couldn't help but join him in his laughter.

"Bella, Jacob! Come quick! Billy has some news!" Sam called out from his front porch. Taylor removed his arm from my shoulder and placed it in my hand; pulling me along as we ran the last few yards to Sam's front porch steps. I released Jake's hand and walked quickly through the door to find the whole pack and Billy either sitting on the couch or standing and leaning against a wall.

"Bella, please. Come have a seat over here next to me on the couch." Billy ordered gently. I nodded once and sat on the very end of the couch next to where Billy sat in his wheelchair right to the side. Embry sat next to me and his arm was around me on the couch. Jake deliberately walked around and sat between me and Embry, forcing him to move over. I gave Jake the look that said, 'stop being an asshole.' He held his hands up guiltily.

Billy touched my hand lightly with his. "Bella, there's something that we need to tell you. Well, we actually are pretty much telling it to all of you." Billy looked around with a knowing look at all of the people in the room. I was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we?'" I asked impatiently. Jake grabbed my hand, holding it in both of his. I glanced at him quickly in fear.

"We, meaning me as the other person," Charlie entered the room, "Hey, honey. Surprise." He was still in his police uniform. Was this meeting so important that my _Dad _had to be in on it, too? I squirmed uneasily.

"Dad, uh, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. My dad looked at me for a moment and then walked around the couch to bend down in front of me, grabbing both of my hands. I looked at my hands that were placed in my fathers.

"Dad, what's going on?" I demanded. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Bells, there's no easy way to say this, and I should have told you this sooner, but…well, honey me and your mother adopted you when you were just a year old." A moment passed as my shock turned into sudden anger.

"Bella, wait. Let us explain first." Charlie pleaded in a sad voice. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the feeling of betrayal. The gasps sounded from all around the room. Billy kept his hand on my forearm. I snapped my head to look at his calm, but sympathetic stare.

"Well, you weren't really…adopted," Billy cut in, "You were saved. It was a long time ago. I was still able to phase into a wolf which was about 18 years ago. Bella, there is another tribe called the Kanuwats. Their tribe is located about 30 miles north of our tribe. The Quileutes. I was running in my wolf form to see if there was another line of wolves other than us, and when I got there…there were white wolves with bright blue eyes like Sam has described your wolf." Billy paused to see my reaction.

My anger started fade away. So there was hope! I could have a tribe that I belong to! Billy caught sight of my excitement and chuckled. "Bella, listen for a moment, please." I became serious. I nodded, and Billy continued.

"There were many of the white wolves there. I remember there being at least 8 of them. Bella, try to handle this calmly. Those wolves were trying to protect you. They were trying to protect you, because those were your older brothers." Wait, wait, wait. I had brothers? My brows furrowed in confusion. It was silent in the room except for the breaths that started to quicken.

"Brothers? Impossible!" I tried to deny it. My curiosity betrayed my attempt at trying to be disbelieving.

"Bella, please let me finish. Okay, well your brothers were all able to sense my energy. At first, I was slightly afraid, but then I relaxed as did your older brothers. A grey wolf that was taller than all of them and me walked through the trees in front of me. He was a very beautiful wolf. His fur glowed in the light of the moon as did your brothers' fur, but his was more pronounced. It glowed almost to the point that he sparkled. I remember feeling a very majestic aura that came from him. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was the chief of the tribe. Bella, you are the rightful daughter of the chief of the Kanuwats." I tried to open my mouth to say something, but Billy gave me a stern look that stopped me from saying anything.

"His name was Eu Von Le, which means, Majestic Leader. He sensed the peace that I brought and invited me to a bonfire in our human forms. After we all had phased back and were all sitting around the bonfire, your mother joined your father and she was very pregnant…with you. You were to be born that night. Your mother, Shishahley, was very beautiful." Billy stopped for a second and then looked more deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, their skin color was the same color as ours. When you were born that night, you had the same skin color as Jacob and you had the same color hair. A flawless jet black. Your rightful birth name, Bella, is Kalina, which means beautiful girl. Your father, mother and brothers loved you from the moment they laid eyes on you.

Unfortunately, a vampire had been running through the forest near your tribe and when it came across the scent of your people he attacked. He had killed eight people by the time your father and brothers had phased into their wolf forms. I was too much in shock to form into my wolf, and the order your father gave me to stay with your mother and you. You were crying non- stop and your mother sang to you trying to calm you down. I looked out of the tepee you and your mother were staying in and saw that not just one vampire had arrived, but 4 more had come along, too. I wanted so badly to go and help your father, but I gave him my word that I would stay and protect you and your mother.

Your mother knew that the vampires were getting close. She looked down at you and then up to me and said, 'Billy, I need you to do something for me. It's very important that you do this. I want you to take Kalina-

'No, Shishahley, I can't.' I pleaded with your mother.

'Listen to me. Take Kalina into Forks. Once your there, I want you to give her to Charles Swan. Let them be her adoptive parents. Please, do this before those vampires get to us. You must do it now.' Your mother stood up and handed you to me. She kissed you on the head for a long moment and she started to cry. You looked back at your mother and started to cry, too, once you realized what was happening. Shishahley nodded at me, and I was running back to Forks.

When we were outside the tribe perimeters, your skin color started to change. It turned into this pale white and your hair lightened to a dark brown. It was the most extraordinary thing that I have seen in all my lives.

I arrived at Charlie's place at about midnight. Charlie opened the door and noticed you in my arms. I looked at Charlie with a pleading look. He let me come in and I explained to him everything. He knows of your true family and he knows of us," Billy gestured his hand around the room, "Rene was thrilled of having a baby girl. Charlie was a little apprehensive, but he finally agreed that they would adopt you. The rest is history." Billy let out a long breath.

The silence in the air was so evident you could cut it with a knife. There was just one question I was dying to ask.

"Billy, am I the last of my kind?" I choked out.


	7. Kalina is Back: Chapter 7

"Billy, am I the last of my kind?" I choked out. Billy looked at me for one second and then smiled like he knew something and I didn't.

"Bella, there is also something special that I learned of the Kanuwats. Whenever a member of the tribe is separated from them, the member of the tribe that is separated is able to contact the chief through her/his mind. You have to concentrate really hard, though. Do you want to try and contact your father?"

There was a knock at the door. "That won't be necessary." The man at the door was extremely handsome, AND TALL! He looked to be about 6'7'', 6'8''. Somehow, his features were familiar to me. His black hair flowed down to a few inches past his shoulders. His jaw line was tight and he had lips…like mine. His body was very muscular, but it wasn't like he was a wrestler it was just…big. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just like Jacob, he wore cut off jean shorts.

Jacob stood suddenly, in front of me like he was protecting me. I reached out touching his arm, and he instantly relaxed. I stood and took Jacob's hand in mine, leaning into his side. The man at the door looked at me in shock.

"Kalina." The man simply said. Sudden warmth washed over my body and involuntarily, I closed my eyes. Flashes of white wolves and people who looked like the man at the door went through my mind. Of course, I knew the man at the door! It was my brother, Kan Lee.

"K-Kan Lee?" My brother smiled and opened his arms for me to enter. I ran into them, squeezing my arms around his waist as tight as I could. Tears ran down my cheeks. I haven't seen him in 18 years! Kan Lee rubbed his hands on my back in a soothing way.

"Oh, Kalina, we have all missed you so much." I pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"We? Tell me, brother. How many family members are left of ours?" Kan Lee looked at me in confusion, and then his expression turned into understandment.

"You really don't have that much confidence in us, do you?" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Yeah, she didn't really have that much confidence in us, either." Sam said, off to the side. The whole room laughed even harder. I pulled out of his hold and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch. He sat down and I sat down next to him.

"Please, Kan, I need to know who all is alive." I pleaded. Hopefully everyone, I thought. Kan Lee noticed the concern on my face and sighed.

"All of your brothers are still alive," I sighed in relief, "So is father and mother." Mother was alive? Oh, thank God! She was the one person I remember the most.

"Mother is okay?" My voice when up in happiness. He nodded and a huge smile spread across my face. I stood and jumped around in circles happily. Everyone chuckled. Charlie was at the door, and he looked back at me.

"Charlie, where are you going?" I asked. The room fell silent. Walking over to my adoptive father; I reached out and touched his arm with my hand in concern.

"You don't need me anymore, Bells. You have a whole family waiting for you." A tear fell from his face. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he didn't want to do this.

"Charlie, I know for a fact that you don't want to do this. You don't have to. You can still be a part of my life." Charlie raised his hand to stop me. I closed my mouth and waited for him to respond.

"I may not want to do this, but it's for the best, honey. Maybe, once you've settled in with your true family, then you can come back and see me. Sorry, Bell- I mean, Kalina, I really got to get back to work." He turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me.

"Charlie, I will always be your Bella. Don't you ever forget that. I love you." I realized that this might be the last time I see Charlie for a long while. A tear fell down my face. Charlie smiled and gave me a warm hug before driving out of the driveway in his cruiser. The pain of him leaving shot daggers at my heart. I had to be strong for him.

I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind. I turned and Jake pulled me to his chest in a soothing way. That's when I broke, and cried rivers of tears into Jake's warm chest. I felt him pick me up bridal style in his arms and move me back the couch. He squeezed me to his chest and I had to remember that we had people in the room. I looked at Kan who was watching me and Jake's embrace with wonderment. He grabbed my hand in his.

"Kalina, is this your imprint?" Kan's eyes flickered from Jake and I. I blushed. I was in love with Jake, but he wasn't my imprint.

"Well, I don't know about my imprint, but I'm definitely his girl." I looked into Jacob's eyes as the smile I loved so much spread across his beautiful face. Even on Jacob's lap, his head still was above mine a good few inches. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely on the lips; a little too passionate for company. I pulled away, giggling.

"Kalina, that is no way to act around guests," Kan looked at me sternly, then smiled, "But I'm glad that you're happy." I reached over and gave Kan Lee a warm hug.

"Can you believe Bella actually dated a leech?" I heard Embry say to Quil. Kan Lee fell silent. His face went totally blank and then turned to a face of hurt betrayal. I touched Kan's arm in concern.

"Kan, I can explain, plea-

"You were with a vampire, Kalina? You loved the very creature that almost killed our mother? How could you!" Kan Lee stood from the couch and started to pace in the small space there was in the living room, due to all the amount of people in the room. I got off of Jacob's lap and wrapped my tiny arms around my brother's waist. He turned in my hold. Looking up into his eyes, I saw hurt and betrayal written all over his face. I was determined to make him understand.

"Kan, you must understand. I had no idea that I was part of a tribe and was to become a werewolf. I was a human and had no idea of what Edward's kind did to our tribe. Please, you must forgive me, brother. I really thought that I was an only child of divorced parents. Besides, if I did remember anything of our tribe, it wouldn't be much. I was only just hours old when Billy took me away from our family. The only true memory I ever had of our family was mother. As time went on, I tended to forget about her. I am so deeply sorry if you feel betrayed." My eyes were pleading, and I felt the warm tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Kan Lee looked down at me with a hurt expression, but after a few moments it turned to understanding.

"I forgive you, little sister; although, you're going to have a hard time saying that to father." The air was suddenly lifted by the room's soft laughter. I dug my head deeper into my brother's chest.

Sam finally spoke. "Kalina of the Kanuwats," I looked at Sam happily and he smiled, "I thank you for saving my brother Jacob." I nodded and looked back at my brother's shocked face.

"You _saved_ someone?" his eyebrows rose. I grinned.

"A vampire was going to kill my Jacob, so I stopped her and let the rest of the pack kill that leech." I explained. I felt Jacob's hand on my back.

"Yup, and she's got some roar, too. Very powerful, I hear." My brother looked down at me admiring. As if I had made a bet against him, an evil grin spread across his face.

"You want to go for a run, little sister?"

"Sure thing." I laughed as my brother ran out the door. It was the most beautiful sight seeing my brother phase into his wolf. His jeans were shredded, but I'm sure Sam had extra pairs. His white fur did have a faint glowing tint to it and his eyes were a remarkable blue. He was bigger than an average size horse. I wonder how tall father was.

Kan Lee looked at me with a confused expression. I realized that I had not phased yet. A hand touched my back. It was Jacob; he was confused, too.

"Bells, honey, are you going to phase or what?" Oh no, I thought. I've forgotten how to phase!

"Jake, I've forgotten how to phase!" I cried out. Jacob gave me a knowing look. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, honey. All you have to do is focus in on something that makes you really angry or upset." As he said that, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something that made me angry. I thought of that leech that tried to kill my Jacob. All of a sudden, my hands started to shake, and the shaking ran all through my body. Jacob stepped back a few feet.

"Bella, that leech is after me, she's going to hurt me." I heard Jacob's pained voice say. That broke my control. Once again, I screamed and I felt my clothes starting to shred. I knew I was my wolf form, because an enormous roar sounded from my lips.

'Kalina, that was very impressive.' Kan Lee said in my thoughts. I turned and watched as the rest of the pack phased.

'Nice, Bells.' I heard Quil say. I barked my thanks to him.

'You just make me love you even more every day, honey.' Jacob thought. I went over and playfully licked his face with my big tongue. The low rumble that came from Jake was his chuckle.

'Okay, Kalina, you ready to go see father?' Kan Lee asked. I snapped my head at him.

'Now? Oh, brother, please may I bring Jacob?' I pleaded. Kan looked at me and then at Jake.

'Fine.' He said after a moment.

'Alright, you guys ready to head out?' Kan asked. Jake nodded and I did the same. We said our goodbyes to the rest of the pack and once we were ready, we ran through the trees as our wolf forms. Jacob never faltered from my side as we followed Kan.

'We are almost there. I have an idea. I'll tell you, Kalina, when we are about a few feet away from the perimeters of the tribe. I'll run in and phase, put some jean shorts on and tell father I have a surprise for you. When I whistle, that your cue to come out of the trees in you human form and have our reunion with our family. Got it?' I nodded my big wolf head.

We ran in silence after that. A few minutes passed and Kan Lee suddenly came to a stop.

'Alright, this is it.' He said. I nodded and he ran off into the forest. I was starting to get nervous, a low whimper came out of my mouth. Jake rubbed his fur against mine.

'Don't worry, Bells. They'll accept you. You are their daughter after all.' He reassured. I let out a low breath. I can do this, I thought.

Deep in the trees, I heard the signal. Kan Lee whistled and I knew it was my cue. I phased back to my human form and as I stepped into the tribe perimeters I felt myself…change. My hair felt like it got thicker and I felt myself grow a little taller. I heard Jacob gasp behind me.

"Bella, umm, wow." I turned and found that Jacob had phased back, too. His eyes were wide as he stared at my body, looking me up and down.

"What, Jake?" I asked a little curious.

"Come here. I'll show you." I followed Jacob's orders and walked over to him. He grabbed my arm and placed it against his. I gasped. My skin color matched his. He gently grabbed a few strands of my hair and compared it to his hair. Exactly the same color.

"Jake! What's happening?" I asked sort of freaked out and sort of excited. Jacob grinned.

"I think you're finally the Bella you're supposed to be." Jacob gave me a hug and then released me. I sighed and turned around. As I got closer to the opening, I heard an older man's voice. His was more majestic than Billy's. It had a power to it that was so surreal.

"Kan Lee, what is going on?" I heard the powerful voice say.

"Father, I know you will be happy with this surprise." So the powerful voice was my father! My heart filled with joy and I walked faster towards the clearing. Jacob let go of my hand and stepped a few feet back to give me some space. The clearing was just inches away now. I stepped on a twig and it made a loud cracking noise. Damn it, I thought.

"Who's there?" My father demanded. I looked through the branches and sure enough my father was standing next to my brother, followed by seven other large men behind him.

With a deep breath, I stepped through the trees.


	8. Family Reunion: Chapter 8

My father was more handsome then my brothers. His features screamed leader. His black hair flowed down to his shoulders and he had strands of his hair pulled behind his head. No wrinkles appeared on his face. His russet skin color was flawless. I stood completely still; admiring my father. Kan Lee smiled at me, noticing the change in my skin color and hair. I looked down, worried that I didn't have any clothes on, but noticed that a leather strapless top appeared on me, as did a buffalo skin skirt that fell to the middle of my thighs. The top I wore was a light brown. The skirt was a mixture between black and brown.

My father's eyes were filled with love and longing. I smiled as a tear fell from his face. Oh father, I'm home, I thought. Kan Lee walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He faced the village and our people.

"My people of Kanuwat. It is my great joy and pleasure to announce the return of Kalina. Daughter of Eu Von Le and Shishahley. Sister of Kan Lee, Kun Woe, Lu Von Le, Ko Ki, Shisho, Kan Loo, Kin Sho and Kanso." My brother said to the people that had suddenly gathered to see me. I blushed. Eu Von Le, my father, took a step towards me.

A tear fell from his face. "Kalina?" His voice broke my sanity and I went running into my father's arms. My father picked me up and spun me around, holding me tightly to him. He smoothed my hair down.

"Oh, father." I cried out sobs into his chest.

"What is going on arou- Oh my word." I turned and there was a beautiful woman standing to my father's side. Her long black hair flowed in wavy curls down to her chest. Her facial features were that of an angel. Surprisingly, I had her lips. A tear fell from her face. I knew who this woman was.

"Shishahley, Mom!" I released my father and wrapped my arms around my mother's neck. My mother held her arms tight around my waist. I leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Kalina, is it really you?" She asked, her eyes watery.

"Yes, mother, it is me. I've returned," I started to cry even harder, "The night that you gave me to Billy I was so afraid that those vampires had killed my mother. But you're here, and I am just so happy to see that all of my family is alive!" I buried my face in her hair and she squeezed me tighter to her chest. We were the exact same height. I felt my father's arms wrap around me from behind. I pulled away from my mother and wrapped my arms around the both of them. My brothers just stood there in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for brothers? Come give your little sister a hug!" I smiled through my tears. All of my brothers ran to me and wrapped their arms around mother and father and me, creating a massive family hug.

After the tears seemed to stop we all pulled away from each other's hold. I grabbed my mother's hand and squeezed it tight. She gave me a loving look. I looked back to the trees. Leaning against a tree, there stood Jake with his arms crossed. He smiled at me when he noticed that I was looking at him.

I looked back at my mother. "Shishahley, I have somebody I want you to meet." Her smile faltered, but it didn't go away. I pulled on my mother's hand and pointed to Jacob. She released my hand.

"Billy, is that you?" she asked in a whisper, but I knew that Jacob could hear her. Jake stepped out of the trees and quickly walked over to me and stood by my side.

"No, Shishahley. I am Billy's son, Jacob Black." A long moment passed, and my mother stepped to Jacob and wrapped her arms around him in a welcoming hug. I smiled. I turned to my father and brothers.

"Father, this is Jacob and he is my boyfriend." Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, proving the point. At first, my father looked a little upset, but then his smile widened. He walked over to me and Jake reached out his hand and shook my father's hand firmly.

I felt so glad that I had saved my Jacob. Without him, I don't think I would have been able to survive much longer. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead right now. I thanked Jacob in my mind for doing that. I thought about that leech that had planned on killing me. I remembered what she had said before she tried to attack me. 'She's ordered me to kill you.' I had a very good guess on who the hell this 'she' was. I felt Jacob's arms squeeze tighter around my waist.

"Bella, are you okay? You're shaking. What's wrong?" Jake asked in a concerned voice. My top lip pulled back in a low snarl. Kan Lee stepped out and cupped my face with both of his hands; closing his eyes. His breathing slowed and I watched as his face went from calm to pain and then to anger. When he opened his eyes, they were black as night. I reached out and touched his face.

"Kan, what's wrong? What did you see?" I asked him worried.

"That redhead vampire. She's close, and she wants to kill you." He said in flat voice.

My heart fell.


	9. Not The Life She Wants: Chapter 10

JPOV

I was happy for her. She knew who she was truly supposed to be…I think. I don't know, it's just that I felt like she wasn't being Bella anymore, she was turning into someone I had no idea about. Kalina of the Kanuwats…was that really Bella, my Bella? When her skin and hair color changed, I didn't know if I was shocked then stunned. I mean she still had her features, but it just felt different with her skin and hair color changing.

After Kan had confessed about the redhead leech, all of Bella's brothers and parents went into a huge meeting to plan the battalion. I just walked through the trees, just thinking about Bella, of course.

I heard a crunching sound come from behind me. I quickly turned to see who was behind me. I heard a low giggle behind me, but it didn't sound right. It sounded like the person who giggled had been crying for a long while.

"Hey, Jake." Bella sighed. I looked harder to see her face. It was still in that russet skin color and her hair was jet black like mine. I inhaled deeply.

"Hey there, Kalina." I muttered. Her footsteps got louder as she walked closer to me. I finally could see her face clear as day. She had been crying; I could tell by the way the left over tears that dried up on her face shown as the moon light hit her cheeks. She still wore her buffalo skin, leather…outfit. She reached out her hand to my face. I pulled it away and she looked at me with an upset expression before she sighed in relief as I intertwined my fingers through hers.

"Jake, please…don't call me Kalina." I pulled Bella's chin up with two of my fingers.

"Why? It's who you are." I whispered. Her eyes narrowed.

"I just feel that everything is moving too fast. I mean, how could I know all those people back there? The only person I truly would sort of know would be my mother; everyone else is strangers to me, but I guess I just have to live with it. I mean, I don't know anything about this...I mean my tribe at all, and already Father has asked me to be in the head council," she started to cry and I pulled her to my chest, "Jake, I just don't think that I want to be a part of this tribe. I've already lost Charlie, and I'm afraid that if I stay here that I…I…"

I leaned away to look into her eyes. Her eyes were wide with worry. "What is it, Bells?" I murmured.

"I'm afraid that if I stay here, I'll lose you and all of my friends and family down in La Push and Forks. Jacob, please help me find a way to get out of here…to stay in La Push and Forks." Is this really what Bella wanted? I gazed down into her eyes and saw the sincerity written all over her face.

"I'll try Bella, I promise I will. In fact, I'm sort of relieved you confessed this because, well, I didn't really like the idea of calling you Kalina, and your skin and hair color changing." Bella looked down at her arm and then grabbed a strand of her hair and looked at it.

"I know what you mean. I'm started to get a little creeped out about it." She confessed. I chuckled, then cupped her face in my hands and looked down seriously in her eyes.

"You will always be my Bella, and I will love you no matter what happens. Even if you're a whole different person," I pulled at a strand of her hair, "I'll still love you." She smiled. I smirked and leaned down to softly place my lips against hers.

"Sister?" I pulled away from Bella and looked past her and into the forest. Kan Lee stood just 10 feet from me and Bella. He stepped forward to us slowly. Bells turned to face him, but she didn't walk to him.

"Yes, Kan Lee?" she replied. Her back pressed against my chest.

Kan Lee stopped when he was about 2 feet away from Bella.

"You need to get back to the bonfire, mother has been worried," Kan glanced in my direction, "Jacob you are welcome to come if you'd like."

"Uh, I don't know…," Bella snapped her head at me and gave me a pleading look, "but I'm sure the pack wouldn't mind. She smiled thanking me. I grabbed her hand and we followed silently behind Kan Lee back to the bonfire. Bella leaned into my side and I returned the favor by wrapping my arm easily around her shoulders. When we returned to Bella's wolf family, they all greeted us with welcoming hugs and pats on the back. Kan Lee gestured with his hand to an open log for us to sit at.

"Thanks, Kan." She muttered before pulling me down beside her. I rest my hand on her thigh, and I moved my hand up and down her leg before resting it finally on her knee. I looked at her and she stared back at me with wide eyes. I laughed quietly so no one could here and ask us what was so funny. Bella playfully slapped me on shoulder.

Eu Von Le coughed once, trying to get everyone's attention. We all quieted down and looked up at him as he stood a tall figure, almost God like as he smiled warmly down at all of us. Somehow, under his warm presence I felt safe. Eu Von Le began to speak.

"We have all come here to celebrate the return of our daughter, Kalina," I felt Bella stiffen as Eu Von Le called her by her tribal name, "and to discuss the Bon Ho ritual." I stared confusingly up at Eu Von Le, and then looked down at Bella who looked just as confused as I was.

Bella POV

What the hell was a Bon Ho ritual, and whatever it was, I wasn't doing it. All I wanted was for everything to go back to normal. To me being Bella, but still have my wolf form. That would be fun to have. I just didn't ever wanted to be separated from the ones I knew more than myself, which was my family back in Forks and La Push.

My father's voice broke off my thoughts of rebelling. "The Bon Ho ritual has been a sacred ritual in our tribe for many generations. It is for when a tribe member is separated from the tribe and as Kalina has shown, becomes to look like an outsider, a person that does not resemble one of us." My father paused, and reached behind him, grabbing a large cup filled with some liquid.

"In order for this ritual to go on right, Kalina must swear that she will never leave the tribal perimeters and will agree to the decisions we make for her benefit," What really came across my mind was him saying, "Kalina has to promise to stay forever in this hell hole and do what we tell her to do for the rest of her miserable life."

My thoughts spoke and betrayed me. "I'm never going to drink to that." As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I wish they hadn't. All of my brothers stared at me in anger and shock. My mother stood and stared at me sadly. Jacob tightened his hold on my knee and my father just continued with my life sentence.

"Kalina will forget the life she had outside of the tribal perimeters and it will be like she never left the day she was born. It will make her feelings for our tribe help her fight better against the leech that plans to kill her." That is it. I can't take it anymore. I stood up, shaking violently from head to toe.

"You are never going to take away my life as Bella, father." I spat the last word. How could a father do this to a child? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob staring at me in concern, but it was quickly overshadowed by his anger when he heard the news of this ritual. Jake was angry, but not enough to make him start shaking as bad as I was.

"Bella,-

"Do not call my daughter by that name!" My father shouted at Jacob. Jacob's brows furrowed and his shaking picked up a notch.

"I'll call her Bella when I want to." Jacob's lips pulled into a thin line as he tried to control his anger. My father walked and pulled me out of Jacob's reach. I looked at my father's serious expression, and then looked back at Jacob with a pleading look.

"She doesn't want this, Eu Von Le. She wants to stay in Forks with the father she should have had. She wants the life she's been living for 18 years now back, and she feels like you're turning her into someone she doesn't even recognize." Jacob's voice was flat. Father's body stiffened, but he never released his hold and kept walking. My body shook more violently, and I was getting closer to the edge of the cliff that beckoned me to fall into my wolf.

"Father! Put Me DOWN!" I demanded. Instead of doing that he dragged me closer to the cup. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped off the edge and into my wolf.

"Kalina, no!" I heard a sad voice cry out.


	10. Alone: Chapter 11

I looked down at my father's bleeding body. What have I done? My father wasn't breathing normally, his chest heaved up and down so fast I thought he was going to explode. My wolf body still shook violently, but it was started to ease into a nervous shake. I whimpered.

Mother and my entire brother's surrounded his wounded body, crying over him. He was a werewolf, too; why didn't he heal fast? I phased back and fell to my knees beside father. Mother looked at me with horror and I wished so badly that I could take that look off her face. I put my hand on my father's chest. My father's eyes snapped open and he glared at me.

"Father, I'm so sorry, it's just, you were forcing me and I was just so upset and-

"Don't worry about it Kalina, you won't be doing the Bon Ho ritual, you will be returning to your adoptive parents and you are never to come back here to this tribe again. I hereby banish you from the Kanuwat tribe!" He sat up suddenly, and the finality in his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"But Father!" I pleaded with him, tears streaming down my face. A hand gripped at my shoulder. It was Kan Lee. He was crying, too, but I wasn't sure if it was for the same reason as I was.

"Sister, please, just go." He whispered in a broken voice. I stared at him in shock and then at Taylor who was in his wolf form just by the edge of the trees. He gave me a concerned look before heading off into the night. I turned back to look at mother who was streaming down tears and it hurt me to watch her cry. I leaned over and kissed mother on the cheek. She responded by grabbing me and pulling me into a tight embrace over my father.

"I'll never forget you, Kalina." She whispered into my ear. I pulled out of her grasp and looked at her once more before looking back down at father. He stared at me with a blank expression. I touched his face with my hand.

"I'm sorry, father." I muttered, then stood and faced Kan Lee. A few moments passed in silence before he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"I'll think of a way to come see you, sister. This will all work out. The vampire is coming here. I'll protect mother." He murmured in my ear so only I could hear him.

"I love you, Brother." I murmured back. Kan Lee squeezed me tighter then let me go. I glanced at him once more and then ran. I ran as fast as I could away from them, following Jacob's trail. I didn't bother to phase. I couldn't, because I was afraid to. I couldn't control my anger, and I needed to do that first before I did anything.

How could I be so fucking stupid! I had just met my family and already I'm banished? Well, it was sort of my father's fault for trying to force me into a different life, but still; I shouldn't have responded that way. This is my entire fault. I reached the clearing to La Push and ran faster towards Billy's place.

The whole pack was gathered around the front porch steps. They all turned to me when I was just a few feet away from them.

"Kalina." Sam acknowledged. I winced.

"Sam, please don't call me that." Sam just nodded and turned back to the discussion. Jacob was standing there, too. I looked at him, trying to get his attention but he never budged. What was going on?

"Umm, Jacob?" I whispered. I knew he could hear me though. I saw him wince and move just a little bit towards me.

"Sorry, Bells." I heard him whisper.

"But-

"Bella! We are having a council meeting at this time! Please, go!" Sam turned to face me with a stern look. I whimpered under his order. I took a step forward.

"I have no-

"Bella, go!" he yelled it this time. All the boys weren't looking at me. They looked down at the grown, under the alpha's orders. I turned, the tears streaming down my face and ran into the trees. I had nothing. No one wanted me.

And Victoria was still trying to kill me.


	11. A long Night: Chapter 12

There was only one place that I could stay tonight. He was the one person that would take me in. Charlie.

When I reached the house, I knocked on the door quickly. Charlie opened the door and looked surprised to see me. His eyes were bloodshot. Had he been crying? A long moment passed as we stood there face to face just looking at each other without a word. I gave up the strong face and balled out crying into Charlie's chest. He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly; unsure of the situation.

I finally spoke. "Charlie, please help me. I was banished from the tribe for phasing when my father was holding me, and I couldn't stay at Billy's because Sam ordered me away. I thought that the only place I had left was coming here and…oh Charlie, please let me stay, please. I have nowhere else to go." I leaned back far enough to look into his eyes. His face showed concern and worry.

"Bella, you are always welcome in my home. Please, come in." He wiped away the tear that had fallen from his face and gestured for me to come inside. I walked in and ran up to my room. Charlie was at the door a few minutes later.

"If you need anything Bella, I'll be just down the hall." He assured. I nodded.

"Thank you, Charlie. I love you." It looked like he was trying to hold himself together.

"I love you, too, Bells. Good night." He grabbed the door handle and shut my door quietly. I sighed and plumped down on my bed.

JPOV

Damn, I wish I could've comforted Bella, but Sam had ordered us to not say a word or move. Why was he acting so strange? He would have been nice to Bella. What changed his mind?

After Bella had left, Sam had just talked on different patrols that we had to take protecting the town and Bella mostly, from Victoria. After that, he just shooed us off to go home.

My patrol ended at midnight and after that I phased back to my human form and put on my grey sweats. I headed over to the one place I knew Bella would be.

Charlie's.

BPOV

DREAMING:

"_Jacob, I love you." I murmured into his warm chest. He squeezed me tighter to him, smoothing my hair down with his hand. _

"_I'll always love you, Bella…forever. Don't you ever forget that. I'm yours." He murmured back into my ear. I leaned away, only to look up into his eyes that were filled to the brim with love and passion. _

_I was about to respond when Jacob's body started to tremble violently. Then, a ghostly white hand grabbed his shoulder and then threw him away from me. The ghostly hand belonged to the one vampire that longed for my death. Victoria. _

"_No!" I cried out. Victoria snapped her head at me and then gave me an evil grin. Why couldn't I phase? What was happening? Victoria turned picking up Jake by the throat and with one quick, but deadly movement, she squeezed her hand tighter around my Jacob's neck; taking his head off. _

My eyes snapped open and I was screaming; tears flowing like waterfalls down my face. I clutched at my chest, the pain of Jacob gone seared through my human skin and stabbed deeply at my heart, but I wasn't in a clearing. I was in my room, under the covers. I gasped, but I never stopped the waterfalls from flowing hard and fast down my face.

A hand, no two hands cupped my face. I looked up to see Jacob looking at me in horror. The shock of him being here with me…alive lasted only a second before I pulled Jacob onto the bed. I got up and fell onto his lap and squeezed my arms tight around his neck. His arms constricted around my waist and he pulled me to him tightly.

"Oh, Jake, oh God Jake." I sobbed into his chest. My breaths were coming out quick, and my chest heaved with each one.

"Bella, calm down. Please, Bella. You're scaring me right now." He whispered above my head. He rocked me back and forth gently, trying to calm me down. It worked a little bit. I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Jake, I had a horrible dream. We were together, but then Victoria…she grabbed you, but you couldn't phase and I couldn't phase and then she...She…she took your life from me." My head fell into his chest, even though I was still in his lap. The tears were coming down hard and fast and I couldn't think of a way to calm myself. Jacob was quiet for a moment; rubbing his hands on my back soothingly.

"Bella, shhh, it was just a dream, honey. I'm here and I won't leave you. I'm here, honey. Shhh, Bella, its okay, sweetie. Bella, look at me." I leaned away and looked into his eyes. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands. His gaze was serious, but full of love.

"I am never going to leave you. I'll protect you with my life and I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head. I'm in love with you, Bella, and I've fallen hard for you. Bella, please don't cry. It was just a dream, sweetie." I nodded and inhaled deeply, trying to calm my endless rage of tears. My arms were still around his neck.

"Jake, may I ask you something?" I whispered, gazing into his loving eyes.

"Anything, honey." He murmured. I looked seriously back at him.

"Will you…stay with me…tonight?" I waited for his answer. In response, he pulled me down and under the covers. He fidgeted to get under as well and I helped him by holding up the bed sheets. Once he was officially under, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I rest my head on his unbelievably warm chest; my hair touching the skin right under his chin. He sighed deeply and I inhaled his lovely husky scent.

"I love you, Jacob." I murmured into his chest. He shifted so his eyes were level with mine. He looked at me with nothing but love, and leaned closer to me. His lips met mine in a fierce but passionate way, and I secured my arms tight around his neck. My hands gripped his hair tightly, making sure he wasn't going to pull away. His lips departed from mine, only to open my mouth with his wet tongue. As our tongues collided, I felt wet warmth spread in my nether regions. Oh, the things this boy did to me. I guess he didn't notice the fact that I had changed into just an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

Slowly, his hand moved down my neck…my shoulder, grazing across my boobs and then squeezing my but cheek. I could tell that this animal side of him was dying to get out. Well, maybe tonight I would let it. _Bella! _I scolded myself, but I couldn't help it. Not tonight when I needed him with all my heart and soul.

I decided to use my hands to roam his bare chest. My hands moved slowly down his chest and to the elastic on his sweatpants. I felt the small hairs of his happy trail and knew that I was close to his member. He was hard and I knew this because I felt his protrusion on the very bottom of my stomach. His hand reached down and grabbed at my wrist where I pulled at his pants.

"Bella, I don't think-

"Shhh, Jake all I want right now is you…Only you." I felt his gulp as I pushed him back onto the bed. I moved to where I was on top of him straddling his waist. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down to him; our lips crashing as I fell onto him. One of his hands was gripping roughly at the back of my neck as the other moved down the hold the small of my back against him.

The heat that gathered in my nether regions grew stronger as each of his touches pierced through my skin. I let out a low moan. Jacob froze immediately. I sat up on his lap confused. There was a hunger in his eyes that could only be lust.

"Bella." He growled as his hands moved the bottom of my shirt. I instantly knew what he wanted and held my arms above my head as he quickly removed my shirt and threw it the floor. His eyes went wild as he realized that I had not been wearing a bra underneath.

"So…beautiful." His voice was barely audible as he sat up on the bed with me on his lap. He pushed me back on the bed and I let him admire my almost naked body. His hand traced the line of my jaw and trailed all the way down to the top of my boobs. He looked at my chest and then up at me. As if I was giving him permission, I nodded my head once. With that, his hand cupped my bare breast and squeezed gently. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck, tracing kisses all the way down to my collar bone. I moaned and held his head to me. He fell onto me and his body started to grind against mine.

I could feel his hard on as it rubbed up against my wetness. I let out a small shriek of pleasure as I felt warm liquid poor from my entrance. Jacob leaned up to look into my eyes with a hunger I've never seen before.

"Do you like that, Bella?" He asked roughly, still grinding against me. I nodded weakly, my arms around his bare back. He kissed further down my neck and I let out a low gasp as his tongue flicked at my left nipple.

"Jake!" I screeched. He didn't respond. His answer was wrapping his warm mouth over my erect nipple. My hand moved to grip at the hair on the back of his head; holding him to me. I moaned roughly, arching my back. He sucked on my left breast for a moment longer and then moved to suck on my other one.

His grinding body against mine moved in rhythm with the circling his tongue made on my hard nipple. My body was about to explode from his pleasuring of me. I gasped and gently pushed him off of me, only to instantly grab at the band of his pants.

"Bells, you don't have to do this." He said, grabbing at my hands. I looked up into his eyes.

"I _want _to, Jake. I can't let you make me feel good without letting me do the same." He cupped my cheek.

"But I feel good making you feel good, Bells." He whispered. I tugged at his pants. He finally gave in and pulled his sweatpants off and kicked them off the bed. I stared at his humongous erection. I'd never seen someone before like this and I felt good that it was Jacob I saw the first time.

I hadn't notice that it had been a while since I had moved. "What? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly self conscious. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes tight before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never…seen someone before like this. I'm glad it is you, Jake." Jacob smiled and pulled me to him. After a moment of blissful kissing I pulled away, only to trace kisses down his chest. I paused as my lips were right above his shaft and I could feel his hard on under my neck. I leaned up and grasped it firmly in my hand. Jacob's shaft twitched and I knew Jake was getting extremely turned on. I looked at him once more before leaning down to lick the tip of his member. He sighed, and I let the head of his shaft into my mouth. Slowly, I moved my mouth as far as I could down on his member and then came back up. Looking up at Jake, I could see that he was becoming vulnerable. I had the control now.

I moved my mouth up and down on his shaft, and surprisingly, I liked the taste of him in my mouth. Jacob was breathing heavily as I continued giving him head.

"Bella…" he moaned. I'd never seen Jacob so vulnerable, and it made me feel more confident that I had control of Jake, if only for a few moments.

Jake grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off of his shaft. He leaned me gently back onto the bed and grabbed at my panties. I helped him by shimmying out of them as he pulled them off of me and set them aside.

I was naked and so was Jacob. The thought made me smile. "What is it?" Jacob asked lightly, placing kisses along my neck.

"It's just…the thought of us naked together…it makes me smile." I could feel Jacob's low chuckle on my neck. I felt his shaft on my nether regions, and I gasped.

"Jake, I'm a virgin." I blurted out. Jacob stood on his knees between my legs. He leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips.

"So am I." He murmured against my lips. Then, he leaned away and I spread my legs wide in preparation. He grabbed my thighs and moved closer. His shaft was right against my entrance.

"Are you ready, Bells?" he asked gently. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Jake. I love you."

Slowly, yet pleasurably, Jake entered me and we connected as one…finally.


	12. Surprise: Chapter 13

BPOV

The sunlight shined bright through the window. I tried to move, but realized Jacob was lying in bed beside me, his arms constricted around me. Not only was he in bed with me, but he was _naked. _

Last night flashed before my eyes. Jacob and I had made love last night. I gasped. The reality of it made me think that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Jacob was here, and I knew he wouldn't leave me.

Jake opened his slowly and smiled when he saw me looking at him. He reached out with his hand and rubbed my thigh gently.

"Hey, Bells." He whispered. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently but deeply. I got up from the bed and grabbed a towel. I froze when I reached the door.

I turned to look back at Jacob. "Umm, Jake? I don't know if Charlie is going to like seeing you with me right now since you weren't there when I came to the house." Jake understood and walked to the window.

"Wait!" I called out to him. Jacob turned, and I ran into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my back.

"I'll come by later today, okay?" I told him. I felt his nod on my shoulder.

"Sure, sure, Bells." He replied. I mentally rolled my eyes at his casualness. He leaned away from me and cupped my face in his hands; leaning down to softly press his lips against mine. He pulled away and opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground with a light thud. I leaned out the window watching him jog away from my house.

JPOV

I phased back to my wolf once I was on La Push grounds and close to my place.

'Hey Jake.' Thought Embry.

'What's up, man?' thought Quil. I winced, trying to keep the thoughts of me and Bella last night out of my mind, but they just overfilled my head and I couldn't control them. Damn!

'Whoa, you did it with Bella?' Quil thought.

'Shut up!' I snapped.

'Dude, you must really be in love with her, man.' Embry said. I growled at him.

'Of course he is in love with me.' I turned and saw Bella in her wolf form standing tall a few feet away from me.

'Bella?' I thought. In the cutest sense possible, Bella's tongue rolled out from her mouth and she grinned at me.

'Whoa, Bella. Can you please ask Jake to _control_ his exploding thoughts? They're making me sick!' Bella barked a laugh at Quil.

'Oh, Quil. You're just jealous.' Her voice sounded strange, almost like she was embarrassed. That's when I knew that Bella was blushing. I trotted over to her and nuzzled her neck with my big head.

'Okay, before y'all guys do it in your wolf forms, we're going to head out. See ya later, lovebirds.' Embry thought before him and Quil quickly ran into the trees.

I turned to look into Bella's eyes. 'Did you miss me already?' I asked sarcastically. She rolled her giant blue eyes at me.

'Oh, Jake you flatter yourself.' She said walking around me. Her tail flicked under my snout. I breathed in her lovely scent.

'Bella, phase back. I want to hold you in my arms.' I told her. She looked at me for a moment then fell to the ground and her human body appeared.

I stared at her naked body before phasing back myself. I ran to the porch and grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt for Bella. I put the sweatpants on and ran to where Bella was sitting in the open field. I plopped the pants and t-shirt onto her lap and she quickly put them on.

I got on my knees behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her between my legs. I sensed her smile as she held my forearms against her. I kissed the top of her head. As if I knew there was a tree behind me, I leaned back against its bark and let her rest her head on my chest. My legs spread wide and she curled into me, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Jake…" She whispered. Her face moved so her eyes were boring into mine. I touched her face with two of my fingers.

"Yes?" I replied. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"I have a surprise for you." She stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

BPOV

Earlier, I had called up Emily and Leah and told them to get Kim, Jared's girl, to come meet me at my place at 7:00 a.m. I had a special surprise for the whole pack boys. I knew they would like this.

The girls arrived quickly and I rushed them to follow me to the back yard. Once we were all outside they all gave me weird looks. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I decided that I want to surprise the boys, but in order to do this I need your help." I started. Leah took an eager step forward.

"Well, what are we doing?" She pressed. I smiled at her.

"Okay, what I plan is to set up a bonfire and invite the guys over and tell them to be at the bonfire in the clearing by Jake's house by 9:00 tonight. Ladies, we are going to make those boys go nuts because we are going to be singing to Every Time We Touch by Cascada." I looked at all the girls. They were in shock for half a second before smiles plastered their faces.

"Really? Oh my Gosh this is going to be SO much fun!" Kim screeched. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay. First, we need to get some small microphones that you can put in your ear and not worry about holding it. Oh, and we need to come up with a dance and some hot sexy outfits, too."

They all jumped up and down and hugged me tight. "Okay, Bells. Let's go shopping!" Emily screeched. I laughed.

"Okay, but first I need to go tell Jacob. Just go down to Port Angeles, and I'll call you when I'm on my way so you can tell me where you guys are at, okay?" They all nodded and I was off to go tell Jake.

"Bells, what surprise is this?" I heard Jacob ask as I pulled him towards his house.

"It's not now, but Just gather up the whole pack and tell them that there is going to be a bonfire at 9:00 tonight in the clearing in your yard, okay?"

"Okay, but what's going on, Bells?" I turned at his curious expression. Laughing quietly to myself, I threw Jacob onto the front steps of his house.

"Whoa, easy there, Bells. I'm not _totally_ unbreakable." I chuckled and ran up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"There, do you feel better now?" I asked sarcastically. Jacob smiled evilly.

"No," he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards him. Just before his lips could touch mine, I whispered, "Later, Mr. Not-So-Unbreakable. I got to go work on your surprise." I jumped from the steps and left Jacob sitting there dumbfounded.

8:32, later on that night.

We were all gathered in Emily's small room, fixing our hair, makeup, outfits, etc. We all decided on black leather corsets and jean short shorts and cowboy boots to top it off. The corsets made our chests look two sizes bigger and I knew that was a turn on for the guys. Jake still had no idea that it wasn't just me surprising them. I laughed to myself. The girls all stared at me.

"What?" Leah asked amused. I shook my head, telling her that it was nothing.

A few minutes later I stood and got the bag where I had our cover ups. White flowy shirts that looked like they were from the 70's. Of course, these shirts were only temporary. Soon we would be ripping them off.

I tossed the shirts to them and they all put them on quickly. "You guys ready to make those boys practically hold down their pants?" The girls laughed and we headed out the door into the dark night, with Leah carrying the boom box with the song we would be dancing to in it. We edited it so only the music played not the vocals. We were the ones that would be singing tonight.

JPOV

"Hey, Jake, you know when Bella is going to give us the surprise?" asked Paul. I had gathered up all the guys and we sat around the bonfire waiting for Bella to arrive.

"I don't know man. She said she would be here at 9:00. It's 8:58." I answered. Paul sighed, shrugging.

"Do you think she's going to put on a strip show for us?" I heard Quil ask Embry. I growled at him and he flew his hands up guiltily.

"Whoa man, I was just askin'. Don't worry, I won't touch her." He said quickly. The guys all laughed.

And then I heard music coming from the trees and saw Bella wearing a white flowing shirt that those girls on the That 70's show wear and really short shorts with boots. God, I was already getting hard.

She began to sing. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me."

Then Leah appeared wearing the same thing and sang the next line. "I'll still feel your touch in my dreams."

Then Kim, Jared's girl. "Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why."

And last, Emily appeared. "Without you it's hard to survive."

And then as if they had practiced this, and I'm sure they did, Emily grabbed Kim's shirt, Kim grabbed Emily's, Bella grabbed Leah's, and Leah grabbed Bella's and as then they pulled the shirts; ripping it off them and began dancing to the music and singing.

They sang all together.

**Cos every time we touch I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I could fly **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side. **

I noticed that they were all wearing black corsets. Paul grabbed my shoulder. "Dude, I love your girlfriend." He said and then grabbed at his crotch, sucking in a breath.

I growled. "That better not be towards my girl, Paul." I warned, looking at him then down at his crotch and then back up again. He shook his head fast.

"No, man. I'm looking at someone else." He responded quickly. Dude, that was the _wrong _thing to say, I thought.

"Who?" Demanded Sam and Jared at the same time, but they never took their eyes off of the girls. We all didn't. My eyes practically fell out of my skull when Bella's shirt was ripped off.

"Aw, come on guys! It's hard not to look at them!" whined Paul. Me, Sam and Jared all growled at him.

"Once they're done with this I am so going to get you for saying that." Jared said flatly. I nodded.

"Me, too." I said quickly. I heard Sam say his 'Count me in' and turned to watch the rest of the girls finish their surprise.

I gasped as Bella walked towards me sexily singing the next verse.

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

She grabbed my hand and started to move her hips against me. I gulped. Yup, I definitely need to focus on her instead of the pulsing erection I had right now.

The girls all sang the rest of the verse.

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise **

**When I fall…**

I was too focused on Bella, when I realized that the girls had followed Bella's lead and grabbed the rest of the guys into the dance.

They didn't sing anymore, we all just danced to the music in our own private worlds, if only for then minute or so.

I turned Bella around and grabbed her waist, pulling her to me. We moved to the beat as if we were made to be dance partners. She wrapped her arms loosely around my neck as the song ended and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, holding her against me.

When she leaned away, she looked up at me smiling and said, "Surprise." I laughed and kissed her again, until I picked her up bridal style and walked her inside to my house setting her on my bed.

I patted her head down and she squirmed to get under the covers. "Stay right here, honey. I'll be right back. I just have to go give Paul a beating for getting turned on by watching you. Don't worry, I won't kill the guy, but I sure do want to. Go to sleep. I'll be back in a few." With that, I kissed her lightly on the head and walked out the door before hearing her say, "Love you, Jake."


	13. Council Meeting: Chapter 14

I patted her head down and she squirmed to get under the covers. "Stay right here, honey. I'll be right back. I just have to go give Paul a beating for getting turned on by watching you. Don't worry, I won't kill the guy, but I sure do want to. Go to sleep. I'll be back in a few." With that, I kissed her lightly on the head and walked out the door before hearing her say, "Love you, Jake."

I ran back to the bonfire where the rest of the guys were staying at, talking about the 'surprise.' Quil sensed my presence and ran up to me patting me on the back. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jakey, man, you sure do have a kick ass girl." If it wasn't due to the fact that I was wearing one of my good shirts and how close Quil was, I would have phased and kicked his wolfy ass. I growled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Quil, you're lucky that I'm wearing one of my good shirts." I replied harshly. I didn't care, he was talking about my girl. The guys laughed and I noticed Leah had stayed behind and was cuddled up in Embry's lap. Wow, that went fast.

I pulled Jared from my chair and flung him to the ground. "That's my seat." Jared got up quickly and moved to the open log next to me.

"Jeez, Jake, ease up on the roughness, will ya?" He whined as he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam who was coughing to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, girls, pay attention," he started. We all grimaced at his insult, but shook it off. "We need to strategize our attack. I'm not sure, but I'm starting to worry that Victoria isn't coming _alone._" Sam stared at me in particular.

Paul spoke up. "So you think she's bringing other leeches with her? How many?" He asked eagerly. Sam shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but Colin and Brady, the two boys down a few house from Seth are starting to show a few signs of the transformation so this must mean that she has _a lot_ of help." I snarled.

"Do you think we have enough to hold them off?" Little Seth asked. Leah huffed and threw a twig at him. Seth, gracefully dodged it before it hit him.

"Hey, what was that for!" he complained. Leah rolled her eyes.

"You obviously doubt the pack, so I had to set you straight, lil' bro." Seth groaned.

"Leah, focus, please." I said flatly to her. She narrowed her eyes at me, but fell farther back into Embry's chest. Sam looked sort of pleased that she'd finally moved on. Damn it, Jake, focus. A leech is trying to kill your one and only. I mentally slapped myself for not concentrating. As if Sam had read my thoughts, he nodded and continued on.

"With that in mind, we need to consider if we want Bella to fight or not." I growled, but it was only to me. Of course Bella wanted to fight, she said it in her sleep.

"Yes, she wants to fight. I heard her say it in her sleep last night," I mentally kicked myself for admitting to everyone that I slept with her, "She kept on going on and on about Victoria, muttering 'She's mine. My kill.'" My lips pulled into a frown as the vision of Bella fighting Victoria appeared in my mind.

"Jake, are you out here?" I heard Bella call out from my front porch steps. I got up from my seat and ran to her.

"I'm right here, honey." I called out when I was a few feet from the steps. Her eyes narrowed and then she ran into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her waist, almost protectively.

"I thought you said you would be back soon? It's been about 30 minutes or so. I got worried." She whispered into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sorry, honey, I was with the pack. We're having a council meeting actually. Do you want to come and join us?" I pulled away to look into her eyes. The fire from earlier was still there, but it was fading slowly. My volatile, sexy little woman of mine, I thought. She nodded her head and confirmation and we walked back quickly to the meeting. Bella sat on my lap and I pulled her to my chest.

BPOV

I noticed that Leah was snuggling in close with Embry over next to Sam. I smiled happily at her and she grinned back, winking at me. Jake held me close to him and I adjusted myself so that I was in between his legs in his lap. His chin was on top of my head and I rolled my head back onto his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Bella, that was a, uh, nice surprise earlier." Paul commented, careful not to make Jacob upset. I laughed, reaching over to pat him on the arm.

"I did it for all of you guys." I told him. I glanced at Leah who was smiling. Jacob squeezed my waist tighter.

"Yeah, she sure is letting her animalistic side out of her." She laughed and I joined in with her. In all my life, Leah was the one I least expected I thought I was going to get close to, but now we were closer than ever.

The fire crackled and in some way, it told us all to get back to business. "So, what's the update on Victoria?" I broke the silence. I felt Jacob pull me closer to his body in a protective manner. Sam was the one that spoke.

"We've all come to conclude that she's not alone, Bella. We all assume that it's not just a few extra leeches that it's more than a few, like 10 or 20 others." My heart fell, and my breathing started to accelerate as I looked at the faces around me. The fight was coming soon and the thought of losing anyone here at the bonfire shattered my heart to pieces.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked, sitting up and turning me around so he could face me. A lone tear fell from my face and Jake immediately brought my face to his and kissed me before holding me tight against him.

"It's just…I-I-I can't lose any of you guys. W-what if someone…h-happened t-to get h-hurt? I would put the blame on me no matter whose real fault it was." I sighed deeply into his chest, trying to calm my tears. All these emotions were confusing and alarming me. Today, I had tried to get everyone's mind off of Victoria and the danger and throw a special surprise, but now the danger had floated to the surface and I had to face it.

The pain of losing or Jake getting hurt stabbed at my heart and my body shook. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths. I turned to face the pack. "I want to fight Victoria-

"No." Jake said flatly. I turned to touch his face lightly with my fingers. He sighed.

"I want Jacob and Leah beside me when I fight her. If what you say is true, Sam, about the numbers she is bringing then we are going to have to find help, too." I thought of my tribe that I was banished from. I so deeply wished that Kan Lee was here to help. Sam looked at me seriously for a moment.

"Colin and Brady, two other boys down a few ways from Seth's are showing signs of the transformation. It's probably not going to be enough, though. Bella, do you think-? No, that wouldn't work." I knew what Sam was about to imply. He was going to ask if my brothers would help out, too. I looked down at the ground. They would never help me after what I had done to my real dad. I winced as I remembered what I had done.

"It's not going to be enough. It'll make for a close fight, but I don't want to make it close. I want to make this fight quick with no losses." I said firmly. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"I think…I think I need to call the Cullens." I whispered.

A silence filled the area and I felt my phone go off in my back pocket. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. Speak of the Devil.

It was Alice.


	14. A Painful Phone Call: Chapter 15

"Hello?" I answered the phone. Alice's high pitched voice sang through the phone. I could tell that everyone could hear her, because they all flinched away from her voice. Jacob shifted uncomfortably.

"Bella! I saw a vision. Victoria is going to be in Forks in a week and three days." When I heard her say this through the phone, I turned and clutched at Jacob who pulled me to his chest.

"W-what else did you s-see? Did you see anyone _hurt_?" I asked tentatively through the phone. Jake made soothing circles on my back.

There was a pause. Alice was obviously trying to _see_ if anyone was going to hurt. "No, but I do see Victoria coming at you. What's confusing is that you don't look afraid, you look menacing and angry." I gasped when Alice said that I looked _menacing._ Alice, one of the top predators in the world, calling ME menacing. Well, I was the other top predator, so that must be why I looked so menacing.

"Can you see anyone behind me?" Another pause while Alice thought harder.

"Sorry, the vision cuts off right there. You know it might be some of the werewolves, but I'm not sure. Anyways, the other reason I was calling is because Edward," my breath caught when she said his name and I think Jacob noticed, "Well, Edward he's..." I've never heard Alice struggle before, but now she was and it was just so…so…so human. I gulped. Whatever it was I knew it would hurt. I waited for the hit.

"Bella, he's getting married." I dropped the phone from my hands. He. Was. Getting. Married. What? Pain washed over my body, and anger was starting to boil at my lips. My vision became cloudy and angry tears fell from my face. My body started to tremble. I ran from Jacob, from everyone, just a good distance so I wouldn't hurt anyone when I phased.

When I did phase, I let out a pain filled howl and whimpered. Looking back at the rest of the people huddled around the fire; I realized that each and every one of them was frozen in complete shock.

JPOV

I heard the leech say that last sentence. "He's getting married." I heard the phone drop, I felt Bella's body trembling, and then I heard the ripping and shredding of clothes and the howl that was so broken it ripped my heart to shreds to hear it.

I was frozen. Frozen in shock. The fucking bastard was getting _married?_ He obviously didn't care at all about Bella. It made me hate him all the more, even when I had already hated him so much.

Bella's whimper broke me from my frozen expression. I looked over Sam and saw her laying on the ground naked and crying. The pain of her crying over the leech hit me and hit me hard. She still had strong feelings for him. I obviously should have known. She'd told me herself that once he came back she would go to him. But, lately she hadn't been acting like she even cared for him. Why should she care now?

Jake, don't be so Dum. You knew she still had feelings for him; she was just trying to move on and live a life. It just hurt me so much to realize that she still did love him, even when he was getting married to someone else.

The sound of the leech's voice from the phone that Bella had dropped made me jump a little. Alice, was her name, was calling out Bella's name and she sounded worried. I picked up the phone.

"She's in utter pain right now." I said through gritted teeth. I gripped the phone roughly, almost cracking it.

"Who is this?" the leech demanded. I huffed.

"Her boyfriend, Jacob Black." I replied coldly. I looked out to Bella, who had sat up with tears in her eyes, listening to my every word and the bloodsucker's.

"Jacob Black? Aren't you a Quileute? A werewolf?" The high pitched parasite asked quickly, but flatly.

"Yes, I am a werewolf. Got a problem with that?" I snapped.

"Let me speak to Bella." She ignored my statement. Bella instantly ran inside.

"She doesn't want to talk." I spat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bella wearing one of my t-shirts and my boxers. She gestured with her hand to give her the phone. I sighed and put the phone in her hand. She held it up to her ear.

BPOV

"Alice." I said through the phone. I plumped myself on Jacob's lap sideways so my legs hung off to the side. I looked around and saw everyone slightly moving, coming out of their shock state. Jacob put his hands on my thighs. His face was in pain, and I knew that I had put it there. I winced at the realization.

"Bella, I know it's hard to hear about this, but he wanted you to know that we were going to be coming back by tomorrow and the wedding is going to be next Saturday." I clutched the phone tighter. Jake's hand squeezed gently around my thighs. Today was Monday.

"Why are you telling me this, Alice?" I asked in a quiet, whimpering voice. I heard her sigh through the phone, but it wasn't necessary for her. Why was she acting so human?

"Because, I wanted to invite you. He-

"Alice! You think I'm going to want to come to his wedding after he just straight up ABANDONED me? After he left me to be miserable and walk around pretending that I was _alive?_ It was getting better though, Jake helped me through the pain, and I realized I was in love with him. He's never hurt me, Alice, but Edward, the one guy I thought I could have a forever with, which obviously I was dead wrong, just turns around and rips my mended heart to shreds by getting MARRIED! I don't want to go to the wedding Alice!" Tears streamed down my face as I spit out the God awful truth. Jacob pulled me to his chest so I leaned broken into him. His arms wound around my waist soothingly. By now, the whole pack had shot their eyes in my direction and were listening intently to the conversation I was having with my long lost sister.

"Bella, please calm down. I know how upset you must be right now, but I just wanted you to come so I could see you. It may be the last time I see you." Snip. Snip. Snip. That was sound as scissors cut at my heart. I realized that I would lose Alice out of this. It hurt to think of that.

"Alice, I _can't._ Not after what he's done." I sighed deeply and turned to look at Jacob. He sat quietly, and he hasn't spoken a word in a long while. I touched his face with two of my fingers and he exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he leaned into my touch.

"I know. I'm sorry, Bella. So I guess this is goodbye?" If vampires could cry I bet Alice would be balling. Her voice was so broken I thought someone was strangling her. My pulse quickened and I fought against the tears that urged to explode from my eyes.

"No, don't say that. There has to be some way that we can see each other. Can't you just come buy my house sometime tomorrow when you get back?" I looked at Jacob for approval. After a moment he nodded his head. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"I'll see, Bella. Just promise me nothing reckless." I flinched. That was what _he_ had said when he left me.

"Alice, I miss you." I blurted out, trying to change my track of thought.

"I miss you too, Bella. A lot. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I breathed.

"Bye." She said through the phone. I pressed the end button and put the phone in my back pocket. Jacob was staring at the ground, still hurt as he saw just how I felt about Edward still. That was it; I was never going to make Jacob get that look on his face again. Never again, would I shed a tear for Edward Cullen.

"Jake, I'm so sorr-

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He finally looked up at me. I gave him a weak smile and leaned into his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm soothingly with his free hand.

"We're going to head back inside." Jake said to everyone. I watched as they all nodded. Jacob picked me up bridal style and walked me up the front steps and into the house.

"Jacob, I promise you I won't ever shed another tear for him," He looked down at me with sad eyes, "I don't ever want that look to come to your face ever again, especially since I was the one that put it there." he sighed and I felt his warm breath on my face. He walked through his bedroom door and set me down gently on his bed. I moved over so I could give him room to lie down beside me. He realized what I was doing and fell onto the bed and pulled me to his chest.

My hands rested on his warm chest and I didn't think about getting under the covers. It was unnecessary since I had Jacob to keep me warm. My sun. He traced small circles on my back with his hands.

"I love you." I murmured. Jacob kissed my forehead and I sighed as the warmth spread through me.

"I love you, too, Bella. Get some sleep. It's been a long day." I huffed.

"You said it." I replied. I felt his chest vibrate in laughter. I closed my eyes and leaned my face upwards searching for his lips. His lips touched mine and I moaned on his mouth. He pulled away and grabbed my waist. Pulling me close to him to where my head rested on his neck. He sighed deeply.

"Sleep, honey." He whispered. I nodded and felt my legs go limp as I succumbed to the sleep that beckoned for me.


	15. A Crazy Morning: Chapter 16

BPOV

I woke late the next morning. I was a very classical girl so the sound of the temptations booming 'My Girl' brought a bright smile to my face. I hopped out of Jacob's bed and rushed down the hall but froze at what I saw.

Jake had grabbed the TV remote while stirring what smelled like hash browns in the kitchen. He was dancing and singing to it like he actually was part of the group. I giggled as I watched him snap his fingers in rhythm with the beat and move his hips. He shook his butt back and forth and I gasped. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing, grabbing at my sides to keep up right.

Jake whirled around; practically knocking the spices off the counter with the remote he had in hand and looked at me mortified. His skin darkened and he pressed a button on the remote that made the music stop. My endless laughter faded and I just stood there smiling at Jake who looked like he was about to melt of embarrassment.

"W-what are you looking?" he stammered. I giggled as I walked around the small kitchen counter and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist.

"I just think you looked too darn cute dancing to one of my favorite songs." Jacob set down the remote and constricted his arms around me, picking me off the ground and spinning my around. I shrieked, playfully.

"Jake-! Can't- breathe!" I gasped.

Jacob's arms loosened a little so I could breathe. "Sorry, honey." He whispered into my ear, chuckling to himself. "I was just dancing while thinkin' about my girl." I giggled into his neck, squeezing my arms around him tighter.

I thought of something devious then. "You know…I have a song I think about when I'm with you, too." I pulled away from him and pecked him on the lips before running into his room to get his laptop. After a few minutes and I had Google searched Etta James's 'At Last' on YouTube, I turned and smiled as the music filled the room.

"You know who this is?" I asked him. He pulled me to him and held his hands on my waist. He kissed my nose, cheeks, forehead and then my lips.

He gazed down into my eyes, smiling. "It's Miss Etta James, of course." I laughed and he pulled away, only to grab my hand and twirl me around. I suddenly got nervous, because I didn't know how to dance.

Jacob noticed and he pulled me to him again and leaned down to whisper in my ear as the song ended. "I have a song I want to dance to with you. Hold on, sweetie." He said as he released me and went over to the laptop to type in a new song.

I gasped as 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers started playing. He turned back to me and reached out with his hand for me to put mine in. I nervously put mine in his and he wrapped his free arm around my waist, lifting me up so my feet were on top of his. I put my other hand on his shoulder to hold on to him. He smiled down at me, and started dancing slowly to the music; moving in small circles as he did so.

I leaned down and lay my head on chest and he sighed deeply, still dancing to the music. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Bells?" I heard him whisper. I leaned back to look up at him. He had a loving look in his eyes.

"I overheard what Alice had said on the phone last night about Victoria coming…soon, and I was thinking about what you suggested to Alice about coming over to your house. I just can't let you out of my sight, I..I,"

"What Jake?" I asked nervously. He stared at me in worry. Gently, with two of his fingers he brushed my cheek.

"I don't think I can ever be separated from you, Bells." Just as he said that, the song came to an end. Jacob set me on my feet again and released his hold on me to turn and shut the laptop off. I sighed and walked over to see the kitchen stove smoking and a fire burning in the pan.

"Jake! The stove!" I screeched.

JPOV

I turned and saw that the stove had caught on fire. Damn it, I forgot I was cooking something! Stupidly, I ran over to it and started patting it down with my hands, pulling the scorching pan off the stove. Bella screamed and pulled me away from the stove looking at my hands. The skin had completely peeled and blood fled while you could literally see the bones in my hand. Shit, that hurt.

"Ouch! Damn it !" I yelled in pain. Bella's grip on my loosened and I heard her body plump to the ground. Shit, I thought to myself. How could I be so stupid?

"Bella!" I ignored the burning pain on my hands and got down on my knees next to Bella. She had fainted at the sight of my injuries.

I felt helpless because of my hands that were burned, but watched as they started to heal, and soon my hands were back to normal. I reached down and pulled stray hairs away from Bella's face. She opened her eyes and met mine. She suddenly turned frantic and her breathing accelerated as she sat up straight and grabbed my hands. Her face was relieved when she saw that my hands had healed. She closed her eyes and kissed every part of my hands as if each time she kissed it, it would take pain away. Oh yes it did, I thought.

I growled. Just the touch of her lips on my hands was making me turned on. I couldn't be a lusty wolf right now when she was worried and horrified. I sighed deeply. "Jake, don't you ever do anything stupid like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she screeched at me, making me jump. I just pulled her onto my laps and secured my arms around her waist. She moved so she was straddling me. She gasped as her crotch felt my hard on. Damn, I was in trouble now.

"I'm sorry, Bells. It's just, when you kissed my hands, it made me hard." I swallowed, ready for her insult. A word never came out of her mouth; instead, she pressed her crotch harder against my erection and started grinding against it, sending me over the edge. I bit my bottom lip.

"Bella." I growled. She cupped her tiny hands around my neck and kissed my lips, biting at my bottom lip. I moaned against her mouth. God, I loved this woman.

"Jake, make love to me." She moaned out. I was frozen in shock for a slight second before grabbing Bella's ass and picking her up off the ground and rushing us through my bedroom door as I placed her on my bed. She was asking for it, literally. She pulled my shirt off of me and did the same to hers, marveling at her bare breasts. I leaned down and gave Bella a passionate kiss.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I instantly fell on top of Bella, covering her. I looked to my door. Paul was standing there looking at us in a mixture of total disgust and the same fire that was in my eyes as I stared at Bella was in his. I growled at him. He childishly stuck his tongue at me.

"W-who's at the door, Jake?" Bella whispered, nervously.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll get rid of the pervert." Bella gasped.

"Him! There is a guy at the door! Get out, get out, get out!" Bella screeched. I looked down at her flushed face in surprise. Maybe my temper was rubbing off of her. Paul snickered.

"You heard her, Paul. Get out. Now." I said flatly. Paul held his hands up guiltily.

"Hey, I just came in to tell you that the leeches landed about an hour ago and the spiky haired one is at the borderline practically ripping her hair out, worried about Bella." Bella gasped, but didn't move.

"Paul, get out of here so I can move!" She yelled. I smiled evilly at Paul, but frowned when I noticed that she only wanted to move to get dressed and go see the leech. Paul muttered a 'whatever' and rushed out of the room.

I got off of Bella and watched as she ran down the hall to Rachel's room, grabbing whatever clothes she left behind.

Fantasy ended. Damn it.


	16. Fight For My Life: Chapter 16 and 17

BPOV

I woke late the next morning. I was a very classical girl so the sound of the temptations booming 'My Girl' brought a bright smile to my face. I hopped out of Jacob's bed and rushed down the hall but froze at what I saw.

Jake had grabbed the TV remote while stirring what smelled like hash browns in the kitchen. He was dancing and singing to it like he actually was part of the group. I giggled as I watched him snap his fingers in rhythm with the beat and move his hips. He shook his butt back and forth and I gasped. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing, grabbing at my sides to keep up right.

Jake whirled around; practically knocking the spices off the counter with the remote he had in hand and looked at me mortified. His skin darkened and he pressed a button on the remote that made the music stop. My endless laughter faded and I just stood there smiling at Jake who looked like he was about to melt of embarrassment.

"W-what are you looking?" he stammered. I giggled as I walked around the small kitchen counter and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist.

"I just think you looked too darn cute dancing to one of my favorite songs." Jacob set down the remote and constricted his arms around me, picking me off the ground and spinning my around. I shrieked, playfully.

"Jake-! Can't- breathe!" I gasped.

Jacob's arms loosened a little so I could breathe. "Sorry, honey." He whispered into my ear, chuckling to himself. "I was just dancing while thinkin' about my girl." I giggled into his neck, squeezing my arms around him tighter.

I thought of something devious then. "You know…I have a song I think about when I'm with you, too." I pulled away from him and pecked him on the lips before running into his room to get his laptop. After a few minutes and I had Google searched Etta James's 'At Last' on YouTube, I turned and smiled as the music filled the room.

"You know who this is?" I asked him. He pulled me to him and held his hands on my waist. He kissed my nose, cheeks, forehead and then my lips.

He gazed down into my eyes, smiling. "It's Miss Etta James, of course." I laughed and he pulled away, only to grab my hand and twirl me around. I suddenly got nervous, because I didn't know how to dance.

Jacob noticed and he pulled me to him again and leaned down to whisper in my ear as the song ended. "I have a song I want to dance to with you. Hold on, sweetie." He said as he released me and went over to the laptop to type in a new song.

I gasped as 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers started playing. He turned back to me and reached out with his hand for me to put mine in. I nervously put mine in his and he wrapped his free arm around my waist, lifting me up so my feet were on top of his. I put my other hand on his shoulder to hold on to him. He smiled down at me, and started dancing slowly to the music; moving in small circles as he did so.

I leaned down and lay my head on chest and he sighed deeply, still dancing to the music. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Bells?" I heard him whisper. I leaned back to look up at him. He had a loving look in his eyes.

"I overheard what Alice had said on the phone last night about Victoria coming…soon, and I was thinking about what you suggested to Alice about coming over to your house. I just can't let you out of my sight, I..I,"

"What Jake?" I asked nervously. He stared at me in worry. Gently, with two of his fingers he brushed my cheek.

"I don't think I can ever be separated from you, Bells." Just as he said that, the song came to an end. Jacob set me on my feet again and released his hold on me to turn and shut the laptop off. I sighed and walked over to see the kitchen stove smoking and a fire burning in the pan.

"Jake! The stove!" I screeched.

JPOV

I turned and saw that the stove had caught on fire. Damn it, I forgot I was cooking something! Stupidly, I ran over to it and started patting it down with my hands, pulling the scorching pan off the stove. Bella screamed and pulled me away from the stove looking at my hands. The skin had completely peeled and blood fled while you could literally see the bones in my hand. Shit, that hurt.

"Ouch! Damn it !" I yelled in pain. Bella's grip on my loosened and I heard her body plump to the ground. Shit, I thought to myself. How could I be so stupid?

"Bella!" I ignored the burning pain on my hands and got down on my knees next to Bella. She had fainted at the sight of my injuries.

I felt helpless because of my hands that were burned, but watched as they started to heal, and soon my hands were back to normal. I reached down and pulled stray hairs away from Bella's face. She opened her eyes and met mine. She suddenly turned frantic and her breathing accelerated as she sat up straight and grabbed my hands. Her face was relieved when she saw that my hands had healed. She closed her eyes and kissed every part of my hands as if each time she kissed it, it would take pain away. Oh yes it did, I thought.

I growled. Just the touch of her lips on my hands was making me turned on. I couldn't be a lusty wolf right now when she was worried and horrified. I sighed deeply. "Jake, don't you ever do anything stupid like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she screeched at me, making me jump. I just pulled her onto my laps and secured my arms around her waist. She moved so she was straddling me. She gasped as her crotch felt my hard on. Damn, I was in trouble now.

"I'm sorry, Bells. It's just, when you kissed my hands, it made me hard." I swallowed, ready for her insult. A word never came out of her mouth; instead, she pressed her crotch harder against my erection and started grinding against it, sending me over the edge. I bit my bottom lip.

"Bella." I growled. She cupped her tiny hands around my neck and kissed my lips, biting at my bottom lip. I moaned against her mouth. God, I loved this woman.

"Jake, make love to me." She moaned out. I was frozen in shock for a slight second before grabbing Bella's ass and picking her up off the ground and rushing us through my bedroom door as I placed her on my bed. She was asking for it, literally. She pulled my shirt off of me and did the same to hers, marveling at her bare breasts. I leaned down and gave Bella a passionate kiss.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I instantly fell on top of Bella, covering her. I looked to my door. Paul was standing there looking at us in a mixture of total disgust and the same fire that was in my eyes as I stared at Bella was in his. I growled at him. He childishly stuck his tongue at me.

"W-who's at the door, Jake?" Bella whispered, nervously.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll get rid of the pervert." Bella gasped.

"Him! There is a guy at the door! Get out, get out, get out!" Bella screeched. I looked down at her flushed face in surprise. Maybe my temper was rubbing off of her. Paul snickered.

"You heard her, Paul. Get out. Now." I said flatly. Paul held his hands up guiltily.

"Hey, I just came in to tell you that the leeches landed about an hour ago and the spiky haired one is at the borderline practically ripping her hair out, worried about Bella." Bella gasped, but didn't move.

"Paul, get out of here so I can move!" She yelled. I smiled evilly at Paul, but frowned when I noticed that she only wanted to move to get dressed and go see the leech. Paul muttered a 'whatever' and rushed out of the room.

I got off of Bella and watched as she ran down the hall to Rachel's room, grabbing whatever clothes she left behind.

Fantasy ended. Damn it.

BPOV

Once I got some decent clothes on I ran out the door and inhaled the air, searching for Alice's scent. She was deep in the trees by the border near her house. I ran fast, but I knew I could get there faster if I was in my wolf form, though. I knew I had to tell her soon, so I wouldn't have to laugh when she tried to accuse me of being weak.

_Then show her now. She'll only be shocked for a moment. _My sub conscious mind spoke to me. I shook my head.

I want to tell her in person, as a human. If she doesn't believe me then I will show her.

Her sweet scent was getting closer and I could make out a ghostly figure from a few yards away. I slowed my run to a human paced walk and when she saw me, I humanly ran to her. She enveloped me in her arms, squeezing tight, but it didn't hurt like it would've before the…change.

God, I missed this woman so much. I missed her spiky hair and her good energy whenever you were around her. I smiled.

"Alice!" I squealed as I pulled away from her. She laughed, smiling at me.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here, but ugh, you smell like dog." She wrinkled her nose. I knew that she was referring to Jake, but did _I _smell to her? I would worry about that later. I blushed.

"Ah, it's nice to see that red tint light your perfectly pale face." I snapped my head up and looked at her. I realized that I hadn't paid attention to my _skin_ color when I ran out of the Kanuwat tribe perimeters. I looked down at my arm, smiling when I noticed the pale ivory tone that had always been…me. If she saw me as…Kalina, would she hate me? Would it be natural for her to hate me since I'm her natural born enemy? I didn't look at her as my enemy. In fact, I looked at her like the sister I never had. A sister that I would be saying goodbye to in a few days.

I snapped out of my train of thought and tried to answer as humanly as I could. "Yeah, same ol' Bella blushing like always." She laughed and I was glad to see that me, trying to act human, was so natural for me.

_Bella, you're still human. Just because you are a werewolf, too, doesn't mean you're not human anymore. If you weren't human, you wouldn't be blushing right now._ My conscious was scoffing at me. I rolled my eyes, wincing when I noticed Alice had seen it and was looking at me confused. I shrugged.

"Just thinkin' about my goofy boyfriend this morning." Yeah, that works. Apparently, not to her. She still gave me this weird look, but it changed to a look of excitement. Oh no, what is she going to make me do now?

Giddy, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the trees. "Come on, Bella. Emmett is dying to see you." I froze. She turned to look at me with a worried expression.

"You're taking me to _his_ house?" I choked. Alice realized the pain in my voice and instantly shook her head, rubbing my arms.

"Yes, but he isn't home right now. It's only Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and I." She was trying to be reassuring. I sighed. Of course, I wanted to see my almost family again. I missed them, but I wasn't planning on seeing _him_ anytime soon.

"Fine. It would be nice to see the gang again. It may be the last time." I whispered the last sentence. Alice frowned, but grabbed my hand again and started skipping back to her place.

JPOV

I walked out of the house in just my sweatpants and saw Quil and Embry standing by the pile of ash where the bonfire was held last night. They turned and looked at me, waving to me. I sighed and jogged over to them.

"Hey, man. Heard that you were getting it on with Bella this morning, huh?" Quil teased. I glared at him and he laughed like the man he was. Ha, man. He sure wasn't a man by the way he acted. More like a 14 year hormonal boy. Of course, he was only 17.

"Shut up, Quil. You're just jealous because you won't be getting that in the next, oh, I don't know, million years." Quil grabbed his gut mockingly.

"Ouch, that hurt _so_ bad." I playfully punched him in the shoulder. Embry patted my back.

"Don't worry about the pervert; he just wants to get it with someone right now really bad." Embry and I both burst out laughing.

"Got that right." I scoffed. Quil brushed off his shoulders.

"Hey, watch out man, it might be your girl that I get it with pretty soon." Oh hell no. Embry started backing away.

"Dude, how could you be so stupid to say something like that?" Embry said from a distance. I could only see him rolling his eyes at his best friend. My body was shaking.

"What did you just say?" I spat. Quil gave me an evil grin. He held his hands out in front of him like he was grabbing someone's ass and started moving his hips like he was humping the invisible someone.

"Just picture this as Bella." He said winking at me. The nerve of him! He was asking for it, and hell, he was going to get it. I growled and then I was on all fours. My lip curled back and snapping at him with my humongous teeth.

Quil held his hands up. "Hey, if you want a little brawl then okay." He ran away from me phasing and then turned to look at me. I growled at him and he just trotted around like he was high society.

'You are so going to get it, Ateara.' I said through my thoughts. Quil barked a laugh.

'Oh, come on Jakey. What does your Bella say when you two are in bed? Ohh, Jake. Oh God.' He imitated Bella, but it was far from anywhere near close to her. I snarled and started running after him, biting at his ankles.

BPOV

We walked into the house that I once thought was my home and I pretty much stood there, staring at everything in the house. Memories, flooding back to me. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch having an argument over what to watch. It was funny watching their banter.

Jasper was sitting quietly on the stool next to the kitchen island and Esme was cutting something up in the kitchen. Probably cooking for me, I thought.

"Uh, do any of you guys have manners? Aren't you going to say hello to Bella?" Alice looked at her family in disgust. I blushed. Emmett was the first to jump from the couch and inhumanly run to me, picking me up and spinning me around in a tight hug.

"Emmett-! Still-human-!" I gasped. Emmett laughed and loosened his hold on me.

"Yeah, can't forget that." He replied and kissed my forehead before setting me gently on the ground. I giggled. He was always so playful.

Rosalie was next. She didn't approach me. She just stood a few feet away and nodded her head to me. "Bella." She acknowledged. Feelings never die, I thought, giving her a weak smile. I could sense Alice rolling her eyes at her sister's attitude.

I was instantly happy and calm and I knew why. Jasper was using his tricks on me. I mockingly glared at him, although it was hard since he was controlling my emotions. "Japer!" I whined. He simply chuckled and shook my hand. I held it firmly. His skin was ice cold compared to my blazing flesh. I almost flinched, but I didn't.

"It's good to see you, Bella." He said politely. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, same here." I said shakily.

Esme was in the kitchen still and Etta James was blaring from a stereo somewhere. The song that came next was 'All I could was cry' and it was so ironic how I listened to the lyrics. How true they were. I laughed nervously.

Everyone realized how the song effected me and Esme quickly ran over to go turn it off. "Sorry." Alice mouthed at me as she quickly ran upstairs. I stood there motionless, clutching at my sides. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. I made a promise to myself and Jacob. Damn it, Bella! Don't cry.

Esme's cold arms were around my waist in the next second and she gently pushed me towards the stool by the island in the kitchen. I sat on the stool and leaned my face into my hands, my elbows on the countertop. I heard the rustling of feet and noticed that a woman coming down the stairs.

She was in one word. Beautiful. More beautiful than Rosalie, even. Her strawberry blonde hair fell to her shoulders in bouncy waves. Her golden eyes told me she was a vampire and the way her ghostly white skin matched Alice's. She practically flew down the steps, she was so graceful. She was wearing a tight black skirt that stopped in the lower part of her thighs. Her blue sweater accented her marvelous curves.

I knew who she was the moment I got a glance of her. She was Edward's fiancé. And all I could do, all I could do, was cry, cry, cry. The lyrics of Etta James's song flashed through my mind and I winced at the horrifying irony in them. Her nostrils flared as she scented my presence. She paused for a moment and then smiled warmly at me. I stiffened.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Edward's fiancé." Alice said placing her hand on Tanya's shoulder. Tanya walked over to me and placed her hand on my thigh.

This time, I did flinch at her touch. "Hello, Bella. Edward has told me about you." I snapped my head up and narrowed my eyes as I stared at her.

"What has he said?" my voice broke. Tanya wrinkled her nose, and I knew she smelled my Jacob. I silently hmphed at her discomfort.

"He told me that he cared about you a lot a while back and he still does." I got up from the stool and walked over to sit on the couch. Silent whispers sounded from behind me. Being here was too much for me, I had to get out, but I needed their help. Victoria and an army was coming really, really soon.

"Everyone, I need your help. As you sure do know, Victoria is bringing an army of newborns with her, and I'm afraid just all ten of the pack members wouldn't be enough to stop her and kill her." By now, everyone was standing and sitting in front of me, including Tanya. Alice was staring at me confused.

"All…ten of the pack members. Who joined?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes. I didn't know if I was part of the pack, but I added me in there making it ten. I guess it was finally time to tell her, and everyone else that direly needed to know.

I looked straight into Alice's eyes, focusing on her completely because I knew she would handle it more easier. "You must all know, that I'm a werewolf." I waited for their response.

I jumped as the front door flew open, slamming hard against the wall. I turned to see the one face that controlled my heart.

Edward.

He stood there, his eyes crazed as black as night and his perfect white skin with his stone cold body. I almost felt the breeze as he flew through the door. He snapped his head in my direction and inhaled deeply, sniffing the air. I took a deep breath and surprised at my sudden strength, I stood and walked over to him. I was just a few feet away from and my wolf senses kicked in and I was…aware and sensitive to every move or breath he took. I think he noticed because his eyes narrowed as he looked at me after what seemed to be forever. Alice told me he wasn't going to be here, that little liar. I couldn't think about that now, I thought. Slowly, even for a human, Edward took a small step towards me. I flinched and recoiled like the sound of a whip striking something. My eyes darkened as I waited for his next movement.

"Isabella…" He breathed. Again, why were the Cullen's acting so human lately? They were cold stones that didn't need to breathe anymore, so why did they decide to start now? Of course, I didn't think of them as cold stones _emotionally_, but physically they were cold stones to me. It was more pronounced, now that I was a werewolf and the natural hatred I had against them seemed to rise to the surface. It wasn't like Jake's hate towards them. He was a passionate hater towards them, I, on the hand just had hate towards their _kind_ for what they did to my village. My top lip curled into a snarl.

"Edward." My voice was flat, and cold just like their skin. His eyes narrowed even more into thin slits as he heard the tone in my voice. I found the strength not to care about how his pain made me feel. He _hurt _me. He didn't _want_ me. He never _loved _me. I chanted on and on in my head, and suddenly, the anger and pain boiled at the tips of my lips, and I didn't stop myself when the words flew out of my mouth like a rumbling volcano.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" He flinched as I said as his full name. I sounded like his mother. "How dare you just leave me behind and abandon me like that! Do you have any idea how much pain I have been in these past months? Any idea at all at how much your _existence _has affected me? I could have had a normal life and happy one, but you just happened to show up and make me feel this way about you and hurt me and put me through death alive!" The room was silent, except for my endless tirade. Edward was frozen. No emotion at all. I wasn't going to give in so God damn easily.

"Jacob, my boyfriend, I don't even think I should call him that since he is obviously more to me than that, but Jacob, my _savior, _my life, my reason to live, can give me happiness and a life I would want and a life that would be best for me. I just feel so guilty because every time I look at him, I see that I don't deserve him because of the feelings I still have for you! You've screwed everything up for me, and I just feel so horrible that I can't love him as much as he does! Damnit, Edward Cullen! Why did you even use me like you did?" My breathing was getting ragged and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. It worked a little.

"Was it because you were so drawn to the scent of me and my blood? Was it just was too much for you to stay away so you made me feel you loved me for me, not my scent? I can't believe this, that _was _why!" I glared daggers into his face. He was still frozen. If I was wrong he would have corrected me, but he didn't flinch so I must've been right.

He reached out with his hand and I flinched when his ice cold skin touched my skin. My body started to tremble, but I had no plans on phasing right now. I wanted to scream and yell at him for hurting me the way he did.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Although, it seemed like I hated Edward so much at the moment, I knew I would regret the brutal honesty I was telling him in the morning. I hated him for hurting me, not for who he was.

"Get. Your Hands. Off. Of. My. Bella." The husky, but pained voice was behind Edward. Jacob was seething, his top lip curled back into a snarl. He glared at Edward in disgust and pure hatred. I wanted to run to Jacob, hold him and tell him it would be alright, but I didn't because I couldn't find the strength to move.

My lips quivered. "J-Jake…cob." My voice was strangled. It was as if I was sucking in for my last breath. As if blood was gurgling in my throat and choked me. The sound you made when you were about to die from someone gripping at your neck, closing off all life from you. I was confused on why my voice sounded so pained and then I knew. It was the sound someone made when they looked at their loved ones as if they hadn't seen them and thought they had lost them forever.

Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. His face flashed through my mind. It felt like I was seeing him in a new light. I was…holding on to him by a thin thread, afraid that the line that connected me to him would break. I realized it wasn't a thread…it was a strong and powerful line of light that glowed the color purple around the edges that it shined white. Everything went black and the only thing I saw was Jacob, standing in front of me.

I moved towards him in my sudden black out, and felt little strings tug at me. I turned to see that they were attached to my family, the wolf pack, my friends from school, the Cullens. I grabbed at them, trying to yank them off so I could run to my Jacob. They just tightened. I pulled and thrashed for the strings to break, but then they just…disappeared. Like the switch of a light, they were there and then they were gone. Just like that, I had no reason to be sad over that. I turned to finally run to Jacob, but again I felt a tugging on my back.

The string attached was connected to Edward. The light yellow wrapped snugly around the bright white glowing. I knew what this meant. Every feeling I had for him, every emotion that made me hurt for him, turned into a friendly hurt. He was my _friend. _He would always and forever be just my friend. I stared down at the string, but instead of vanishing like the other strings, his string just started to fade away, until the sight of the string was no more.

The light, but insisting pull of my Jacob's string brought me back to reality. I was facing the worried expressions of Jacob and Edward, and I could see the house around me, but the feeling of Jacob's string never seemed to fade away. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. It was like a snug blanket that wrapped around you when you were cold. I smiled and let the warmth wrap around me.

Jacob was _mine. _I would forever be _his. _

JPOV

I had been running through the trees on two legs since I wanted to talk as myself, not as my wolf. I had heard the conversation Bella and Alice were having by the borderline in the trees when I was wrestling with Quil. Damnit, that Alice just tricked her into going. I didn't care. I was going to make sure Bella was okay no matter what.

I stopped just as one of my toes stepped on the borderline. The treaty. It was strictly forbidden for us to crossover. Damn it! The thought of diminishing the treaty came through my mind, and then flew right out. Hell no, I wasn't taking away the treaty. My great grandfather had pretty much written it and set it in stone. Fuck disobeying the treaty, I thought, I'll deal with the consequences later.

I followed Bella's scent all the way to the house. I could already hear Bella ranting on about something. I gasped when I realized just what.

"…any idea at all how much your EXISTENCE has affected me? I could have had a normal life and a happy one, but you just happened to show up and make me feel this way about you and hurt me and put me through death alive!" I frowned at the pain that was catching in her voice.

"Bella…" I whispered. I was about to run inside when I heard her say my name and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jacob, my boyfriend, I don't even think I should call him that," My frown deepened, "since he is obviously more to me than that," My head snapped up and I inched closer to the door to hear what she had to say, "but Jacob, my savior, my life, my reason to live, can give me happiness and a life I would want and a life that would be best for me. I just feel so guilty because every time I look at him, I see that I don't deserve him," my hands clenched at my sides, Of course, you deserve me Bella! You deserve every ounce of me! "…because of the feelings I still have for you!" I decided not to listen anymore. She admitted, rather loudly, that she still had feelings for _him._ I was trembling, but not out of anger, out of pain. Bella, why can't you just let go of him? He's getting married! He doesn't want you the same way anymore!

I snapped my head up when I heard Bella shout, "Don't fucking touch me!" That did it. I busted through the Cullen's front door and stared at Bella's shocked face, softened a little, then put on the same mask I had when I came in as I glared at Edward.

"Get your hands…off of my Bella." I snapped. Edward slightly turned his face in my direction, but his eyes never met mine. Instead, his eyes were locked on Bella. She was staring right at me.

"J-Jake…cob?" Her voice was all wrong. It was like she was dying, but not dying. Kind of like the movies, when a boyfriend looks lovingly into his girl's eyes before he dies. That was the expression plastered on her face. What was happening?

A few moments passed and she just stared, no, gazed lovingly into my eyes. I started to get worried. What was going on? Bella? As if she had read my mind, she ran willingly into my arms. I hesitated a little at first, before picking her up in my arms and holding her to me as I pulled our mingled bodies out the door. I shifted her in my arms so that I was carrying her bridal style through the trees. She never said a word, she just clutched on to my neck like if she loosened just an inch I would disappear.

I sighed when I crossed the border and we were walking normally. "Jake…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Bella leaned away to look into my eyes. I stopped and gazed down into hers. She reached up and cupped her tiny hand on my cheek. I leaned into her sensual touch.

"Jake…I need to tell you something. I…"

"You don't have to tell me anything, Bella. I overheard your tirade earlier and I know that you still have feelings for him." She looked at me confused before closing her eyes and shaking her head. When she opened them, her eyes were…scared. Almost, fearful. Of what?

"Bella, why do you look so scared?" I asked her concerned. She stared at me for another moment, and then she hopped out of my arms and grabbed both of my hands, placing it in both of hers. I looked at her hands as she squeezed them tightly.

Her eyes bore into mine, and I gazed into hers. She was serious and scared. I just wanted so badly to take that look off her face.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something. It's really…important." Her hands tightened around mine. "The things I said earlier, about my feelings about Edward, was before I…" she struggled and I pressed her further.

"What is it, honey? You can tell me. I can take it." I waited for her hit. The final words that would mean I wasn't hers anymore. Her eyes went frantic as she shook her head rapidly and threw her arms around my neck in a choke hold. I didn't restrain from her, I immediately held my arms around her waist. I gasped when I felt warm tears on my neck. Was she crying?

"Bella!" I gasped and pulled her away from me to look at her. She was balling and my hands shook nervously as I tried to think of something to do.

Then her hands were on either side of my face and she was gazing into my eyes seriously, despite the tears that ran down her cheeks. I waited for her to speak. "Jake…I imprinted on you."

BPOV

Jacob's eyes seemed to glaze over for a tiny second before exploding with what seemed to be joy and love. I sighed deeply and stepped away from him.

I knew what was coming next. It would be, 'marry me, Bella.' As much as I wanted to marry Jacob now, I still felt apprehensive about it.

What if he imprinted on someone else when we were married? I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not after I had imprinted on him.

Marriage can wait.

JPOV

She was visibly shaking and her breathing was picking up in pace as I heard her broken whimper. Why was she like this? I mean, she imprinted on me! She should be kissing me, instead of crying.

Wait. Bella. Imprint. Me. Those three words mixed together in any way, and it made my day. She was officially mine forever. Mine.

I touched the small of her back with my hand, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she whimpered louder. I was instantly concerned and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She didn't move.

"Bella," I kissed her lightly in the sensitive spot under her ear and I was a little upset when she flinched at the touch.

I was getting frustrated. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me. "Are you sure you imprinted?" I instantly regretted saying that once they were out of my mouth. Bella recoiled from my words as if I had slapped her. She moved out of my arms and started to walk away from me. I grabbed at her arm, but she quickly moved so I couldn't firmly hold onto her. Her face was so sad and hurt when she looked back at me, and I wanted to slap myself for saying what I said.

"Jacob, the only reason I was acting like that is because I was thinking about you and if you ever…imprinted on someone other than me." She quickly walked back to me and pressed her body against mine. Her eyes showed a fierce intensity and I didn't dare look away from her.

"Bella, you think I'm going to imprint on someone else and leave you behind?" I asked her quietly in disbelief. I felt her shudder against my chest. As if a light switched on above her head, Bella's eyes locked with mine and her frown turned into a thin line and she was serious.

"My love for Edward, more like obsession," I grimaced at what she was saying, "Is _nothing, _Nothing, compared to my love for you now, Jake," I instantly smiled and looked longingly into her eyes as she explained herself. "It feels like your…presence, your life, your very one being, is the one reason I stay whole. It's like the one reason I exist. I feel as if being separated from you is making me ill. You are like my drug, I just can't get enough of you, and I just can't seem to stop loving you now."

I gave her my one smile that only she can bring to my face and leaned down to press my lips against hers fiercely. She threw her arms around my neck and jumped up, obviously knowing that I would grab her thighs and hold her to me. I bit her bottom lip gently, chuckling into her mouth. Her hands were gripping at my hair, pulling me back down to her oh, so inviting lips.

I happily obliged and she licked my bottom lip with her tongue for entrance. I opened my mouth and our lips collided passionately. It was as if we were the only two people meant for this. She was my Juliet and I was her Romeo.

"Bella," I whispered with my lips pressed to the hollow spot under her ear, "Let's take this to my house, before we just have a quickie outside in the cold."

BPOV

D-did Jacob just say quickie? Oh my God. My cheeks flushed red, but then Jake stiffened and his arms weren't around me. I felt the cold breeze on my shoulders. They were here. Victoria and her decipals. It looked to be about twenty of them who all stood at her flanks. A cold shiver went down my spine as Jake ran off towards them phasing and then letting out a feral howl alerting the pack. They were at his side in seconds, all snarling and growling and roaring at Victoria and the newborns.

I realized then that I hadn't phased. I tried but nothing happened. I looked down at my hands shocked and terrified. Why wasn't anything happening?

Then one of the newborns stepped out and lunged for Leah and then the battle started. Ripping and tearing as the wolves killed the newborns. I noticed Victoria standing off to the side, with her lip curled up at me. I took a fearful step back.

"Bella?" Emily surprised me by stepping out through the trees just a few yards away from Victoria. My protective senses kicked in and I ran towards her.

"Em, No! Get away from here!" I cried out in horror. Victoria snapped her head at Emily, then grinned evilly as she plunged for her and bit into her arm. There was a loud roar as I saw the Sam wolf furiously dive at Victoria for biting his mate. I ran and grabbed Emily in my arms before she fell to the ground.

"Emily!" My legs gave way as I broke out into a sob and fell to the ground with her upper half of her body lying on my lap. She gave out a cry in pain and clutched her arm to her chest. Blood was all over her right arm and it trickled down onto her other hand that was clutching at the bite mark. My right arm clung to her waist as I held her to me while my other hand was holding her face to my chest. I leaned my cheek down onto the top of her head, crying endless sobs as we swayed dizzily.

Something happened then. It was fast, but I saw everything. I looked down at Emily in my arms, watching painfully as she screamed in horror and pain. I could smell the venom in her blood stream and my nostrils flared. Everything about Emily flashed through my mind and her pain was my pain. Was this…imprinting? No, it couldn't be that. As I gazed harder into her eyes, which were now black with no light in them, I realized that I would put my life on the line to save this woman. She was like my mother, my sister, my best friend…my other half. I kissed her forehead and she held me to her with her free hand, feeling the change, too.

"Stay, right here. I'll be back." I whispered brokenly into her forehead. I felt her pained whimper and gently laid her on the ground. When I stood and turned, I saw the men of the pack staring at me in mixed emotions. Confusion, horror, worry, concern, pain. Sam was the worst. His eyes were fixed on Emily who thrashed uncontrollably on the ground. I winced.

"Sam, go to her. Hold her. Tell her to fight off the blackness and tell her I'll be back soon." My voice was empty and flat, but it was full with demanding force. Sam looked at me and then nodded and ran over to Emily.

My eyes met Jacob's pained ones, and I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and leaned my head up to kiss him fiercely. I pulled away and touched his face lightly.

"Stay behind me, but have your distance. Let me do this on my own. If you see me in trouble then you can help me," I grabbed his chin with my hand and forced him to look seriously at me, "But Jacob, I swear if you phase before I do and if you get yourself hurt I am personally going to blame you for the rest of my life." I stated flatly. He nodded in my hand and I gave him one last kiss before walking out into the middle of the clearing.

I knew he was here. It wasn't Victoria planning all of this, it was the man that had attacked my village. He was coming back for revenge I guess. He didn't appear, but I knew he was hiding in the trees somewhere. I took a deep breath and let all my emotion and feelings come back to me in full swing.

Behind me, I heard Emily's broken cries and whispers as she asked for me constantly and Sam soothed her, tirelessly.

"I know you are out here." I spoke aloud into the nothingness of the trees. I waited, but I heard no movement.

"And I know who you are." I continued. This time, I heard rustling coming from in front of me and my eyes locked in place.

"You attacked my village 18 in a half years ago, and my brothers killed your mate. You've come back for revenge, killing and wasting innocent people's lives . You created Victoria. You sat behind and watched as she created an army and gave her orders in between times. You created James and Laurent, too, and when they were killed it made you even more furious as you killed innocent people and created more newborns." My voice was loud, but it was even and calm. Lure him to you Bella, lure him to you, I chanted in my head.

A ghostly figure appeared then, and I squinted my eyes trying to figure out who it was. As the pale and recognizable face appeared, I gasped in horror.

I shook my head furiously, and angrily. No, no, no, NO! This couldn't be happening! No!

"Hello, Bella." Charlie said. His red eyes were crazed and crimson red. His ghost white skin glowed as he stepped into the soft ray of sunlight. It broke me to see him as a vampire. I clutched at my stomach and Jacob's arms were instantly around me, my back to him. I squirmed a little, trying to step away from Jake's grasp.

"Charlie…" My sob broke out and I fell to the ground, sitting on my heels. Jacob was right behind me; his legs were around my body as he enclosed me in my arms. I looked up at Charlie again. There was something different about him. The way he stood, his shoulders hunched and he was wearing what looked like a police officer's suit. It wasn't a Forks police officer suit, though, it was just plain black with a gold badge on his left peck.

I stood suddenly. It was a trick. He was trying to make me weak and not want to fight him. It was someone else, posing as my father. My body shook furiously, and I ordered Jake to step back away from me. I felt the heat from his body getting farther away from me.

"Bella, please," The mock image of Charlie pleaded, "Help me." Well whoever was playing as him was a good actor, but Charlie wasn't the melodramatic type.

I snarled furiously and phased into my wolf. Oh, so I can phase now huh? I asked myself in disbelief, but immediately focused.

"Bella, you're going to kill me aren't you?" The Charlie imposter whispered in a pained voice. I growled at him.

I heard the sound of shredding behind me. _Bella, I'm right here. Don't you dare get yourself hurt, baby. I know what you're thinking. I noticed it, too. This isn't Charlie. It's a vampire who changes his appearance to make people to sad to fight. Fight it Bella, fight it. Think of him as an imposter and someone who had killed your father. I'm right here, I'-_

_Jake, shut up. Let me focus. I know what I'm doing _

_I love you. _

_Love you, too. Stay behind me and BE QUIET. _

I felt Jacob nod his head behind me. I sighed and stepped closer to the Charlie newborn. He stepped back, almost cowering as I inched myself closer to him.

He was obviously trying to make this harder on me by the thing he said next. "Belly, baby, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, sweetie. Why do you want to hurt me?" He made his voice sound so much like the real Charlie, for half a second I faltered. That was my mistake.

The Charlie newborn flung him at me, roaring and snarling angrily as his ghostly pale hands came hard on my back. I howled in pain.

I jerked my body forward and the leech flew back into a tree.

_Bella, are you okay! _

_I'm fine. Don't worry, he's trying to make me weak enough so he can finish me, but that's not going to happen. He's a weak newborn. This ability he has is his only strength. Stay behind me. _

_Careful, baby. _

_SHUSH! _

The newborn quickly dropped to the ground with his feet making no sound as it touched to rough soil. Slowly, his appearance changed. He wasn't Charlie anymore.

I was cringing as I realized who had appeared. No, no, no! He can't do this!

_Bella don't fall for it! It's a trap! _Jacob's rushed thoughts filled my mind. I shook my head back and forth, trying to concentrate and not let the newborn get to me.

The newborn had changed his appearance, so he looked like my Jacob. It wasn't my werewolf Jacob, it was my human Jacob, but before the transformation. His long black silky hair flowed down a few inches below his shoulders. My smile, the one Jacob always had when I was with him before he changed was plastered across his face. He was wearing long jean pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, Bells." The human Jake said as he would have greeted me before. I howled in agony and fell to the ground. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Bella, listen to me. I know this is going to be hard, but, honey, I love you. I'm right here. This is his way of making you weaker. He obviously knows that I'm your imprint and he's using it against you. Please, honey, you need to be strong. For me, do this for me. I love you. _

_Jake…I don't know if I can do this. It feels so…wrong…like I'm killing you. It's just so…I can't! I can't! _

_Bella! Don't let him get to you. He's a horrible leech who does this on purpose to get what he wants! I'm right here! The imprint is strong enough to know that. Just clear your mind. Tell me, do you feel a pull to him? _

_No…_

_That's because the imprint doesn't work like that. Clear you mind and focus. Do this for me, Bella. Do you…do you want me to phase back-_

_No! That'll only make it worse! Stay here. Please. _

_Okay. _

In the time me and Jake had that conversation, a few seconds had passed and the newborn Jacob was walking towards me like…a human. I instinctively stepped closer.

Jacob growled behind me, telling me to stay back. I froze, and let out a breath.

The Jacob human/newborn started to run towards me and I felt the need to run to him. I shook my head violently trying to focus.

The Jacob newborn froze and crossed his arms, concern and confusion contorting his face into a frown. I stared at the Jacob leech in front of me, searching for any flaw that would make me see it wasn't him. I finally met his eyes. I admit, the vamp tried hard to not appear with the crimson red eyes of his own, leaving an auburn color in its place. It was just…not Jacob.

I immediately stood my ground and snarled.

The Jacob bloodsucker took a small step towards me, reaching out with his hand as if to pull me to him in a comforting embrace. I gulped and started panting.

"Bells, what's wrong?" The newborn leech asked. I growled my response. For a tiny second, I saw the Jacob human's eyes harden. They immediately lighted and then the parasite was changing again.

This time I doubted if I could go through with this.

Jacob leech was still in front of me, but he was kneeling on the ground crying. I instantly felt sorry because the Jacob that stood before me was the same one that stood behind me; only this one had the same auburn eye color.

_Bella, I'm tired of waiting around for this leech to make his move. Just go for him. _My Jacob behind me said through my thoughts. As if the Jacob leech in front of me heard Jake behind me, he immediately stood and took a slow step forward to me, tears going down his face. I whimpered.

"Bella, you can't kill me. I love you! I'm your imprint!" I flinched at his words and started whimpering.

_Bella, no! Don't listen to him! Be strong! _Jacob behind me thought rashly.

"You can't take me away from your life. I _am _your life. Don't you love me?" The Jacob in front of me started to cry harder.

_Yes! I do love you! I'll never kill you Jacob Black! _ I thought quickly. I softened and took a step toward him.

Big mistake.

_Bella, no! _

It was too late. The Jacob in front of me snapped his head up, grinning at me evilly. I jumped back and the leech flew his hand and hit me hard on my right shoulder. I cried out and everything was blurry.

I heard a loud roar from behind me and the sound of metallic ripping in front of me. I swayed and the last thing I heard was a low sob, whispering my name frantically, saying, "I love you, I love you so much."

My eyes fluttered open and my Jacob was crying in front of me. His face was inches from mine, and I felt his warm arms that held me up. His warm wet tears fell onto my face. I moved a little.

"Jacob…" I whimpered and flung myself at him. My arms were like vice grips around his neck and my body was pressed so tightly against his it was like we were never meant to be apart from each other.

Jacob smoothed down my hair while his other hand clutched me to him. "Oh, Bella…" He breathed and his voice was cracked. I leaned back to look at him, wiping away the tears with kisses all over his face. I heard him chuckle and felt his hot breath on my face. I inhaled deeply at his woodsy scent.

I heard an ear splitting cry of pain come from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere. At least I knew it now, for one. Emily. She was still in pain. I squirmed to get out of Jacob's arms. He stiffened and knew what I wanted. His hold released me and I stood quickly running towards Emily.

She was thrashing on the ground crying furiously. I smelled the venom in her system and gasped in horror as it was getting closer to her heart. I had to hurry. Emily's eyes flashed to me and she reached out with her arms towards me in a begging gesture.

"Be-lla! He-lp me!" she cried. Sam turned to me with pleading and sorrowful eyes. He looked haunted that he couldn't do anything to help.

"Please, Bella…she obviously knows somehow that you can save her. Just please, save my Emily." His voice was burdened with pain and horror. I nodded quickly and kneeled on the ground beside Emily. She reached out with both of her hands grabbing mine and placing them on her arm that had the bite mark. She lifted her arm up to my mouth and placed the bleeding gash right in front of me. I knew what she was asking me to do. I gripped her arm tightly while shaking my head furiously.

"No, Emily! I'm not going to do that!" I cried. Sam was at Emily's other side in mere seconds.

"Bella, what does she want you to do?" Sam demanded. I looked at him for a moment.

"She wants me to fucking suck the venom out of her like some fucking leech." I spat out those words. Sam's head snapped up and focused on my pained expression.

"What!" He looked back down at Emily saddened, "Emily why!"

Emily looked at him with wide eyes, but they were determined. "It's the only way Sam! Do you want me to become like one of them!" She screeched. Sam looked at her with wide eyes and then turned to me and nodded like he was giving me permission or something.

I gripped Emily's arm tighter and closed my eyes sniffing the venom still in her blood. It was so close to her heart now. I had just a few minutes to get it all out of her. I looked at Emily who was squeezing her eyes shut, bracing for the pain to come.

"I'll make it all go away Em, I'll take the pain away." I whispered before she let out a cry that made me scream and bite down on her open gash, sucking furiously trying to get the venom out.

Sam and Jacob were holding her down. I closed my eyes as the smell of the venom in her system was slowly decreasing. The venom in my mouth went down my throat and burned me like a flat iron. I winced, but kept my mouth on her gash, still consuming the venom that planned to take her away.

"Bella, stop." A cold voice said behind me. I didn't stop, I kept sucking the venom out until I didn't have a trace of it in her.

"Bella, stop! You can't drink the venom!" I froze. My mouth dispatched from Emily's arm and I stood. Thankfully, all the venom was out of Emily and she blacked out.

I turned and saw Edward standing there looking at me in horror and concern all mixed into a contorted expression of pain. I felt something wet on my mouth and my hand reached up to wipe it away, only this time I gasped as I saw my hand with blood on it.

Edward's cold hands were on my shoulders as I sank to the ground on my knees.

"Bella, look at me." I glared up at him. Why was he here?

"What! I was just trying to save her! It was the only thing I knew to do! The venom was so close to her heart! I had to act fast, Edward! I couldn't just stand there and watch her turn into you! Do you know what that would do to Sam! Any idea at all!" I yelled furiously at the beautiful man in front of me who winced as I spat the last sentence.

I heard the whole wolf pack gasp from a distance beside me. Edward looked down and then back up at me.

"Bella, you can't drink the venom! You're a Kanuwat, dammit!" I looked at him in confusion. How did he…?

"How do you know that I'm a Kaunuwat, Edward?" I demanded.

"That's not the point! Bella, if you drink venom, or somehow venom gets into you, it's going to put you into an endless sleep! You won't ever wake up again, Bella! It's basically a death sentence to a never curing coma!" Edward shouted. His eyes looked tortured, and it looked like he wanted to cry. I stood up and looked behind me at Jacob who was standing just a few feet behind me with pain written all over his face. Tears were brimming at his eyelids.

"Jacob!" I cried, literally, and ran into his arms. He gripped my arms tightly as he held me to his warm, quivering body. We stood there for a few minutes.

Slowly, I began to feel myself slipping away; like I was falling into a never ending puddle of darkness.

JPOV

She cried out my name and ran into my arms. I gripped at her shoulders tightly, trying to keep her from falling away. I felt her hold loosen and I pulled her away far enough to see that her eyelids were slowly closing.

"No! You can't leave me now, Bella!" I cried out in agony as her knees buckled and she fell down into me. I fell to the ground, sitting on my heels as I cradled my Bells to my chest. Her eyes were dark and clouded, almost glazing over. I cupped her cheek in one of my hands. Her eyes met mine.

"J-Jacob…I'm…slipping away." I shook my head, trying to deny her words as they cut through my skin.

"No, don't leave me, Bella. I just got you!" My voice cracked and I felt the warm tears that fell from my eyes. Her lips were quivering as they turned into a frown. I wiped away the tears that were falling ruthlessly down her face.

I heard the mumbling voices coming behind me. "Alice, how much longer does she have?" grumbled Edward. I closed my eyes waiting for her to respond.

"Two minutes, forty seven seconds." Her voice was flat.

Another sob broke from my chest at the painful news. Apparently Bella heard their conversation and she pulled my face back to look at her. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but her face showed determination.

"Jacob, I need you to listen to me. Don't interrupt. Just listen." She waited for my answer and I nodded. She closed her eyes, and frantically I kissed both of her eyelids wishing for them to open.

I leaned back and caressed her face with my fingers. She opened them and I let out a sigh in relief. _Please, God. Let her stay with me. Don't take her away. I need her. _I prayed in my head. Bella's now cold hand touched my cheek and I leaned into her sensual caress, holding her hand to my face.

"Jacob Black, I want you to be happy," I instantly did not like where this was going, "I love you more than my own life," another sob made my chest shake with broken breaths, "After I'm…gone, I don't want you to never move on."

I shook my head violently. I was never going to get through this. "Listen to me, Jake. Losing you like this is the hardest thing to do."

"She has a minute now." I heard a pixie like voice say behind me. I let out a strangled gasp and pulled Bella to my chest, holding my arms around her like vice grips. I felt her lips on my shoulder and I pulled away to cup her face in both my hands. Her eyes were half closed now.

"I don't have much time left, Jacob." I heard her breathe out those words.

"Bella, where is Bella?" I heard Emily cry out, then I heard the sound of Sam trying to sooth her.

"Bells, you can't leave me. Don't do this!" I pleaded with a shaky sob.

"Twenty seconds…" The same pixie voice said behind me. My eyes went wide in fear and my body started to tremble. Bella was becoming weaker in my hands. She reached up and pulled my face towards her and kissed my lips softly before whispering, "I'll always love you, Jacob."

"Ten…" Pixie whispered.

"No, you can't do this, Bella! No!" The tears fell from her eyes in waves and I kissed every single centimeter of her face, which was now very cold.

"Five…" my body felt so shaken and scared. The only thing that kept me from falling to the ground was Bella. Her hands were on my face and she was gazing up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Jacob, I'm scared." As she said that, her eyelids closed.

"One…" Pixie let out a gasp.

Bella's body went limp in my hands, and my eyes widened in fear. I shook her body gently, trying to get a response out of her.

It was like shaking a rag doll. "Bella?Beelllllaaa!" I shook her more fiercely now, but she didn't show any sign of moving. My body finally gave out and I fell to the ground beside her, laying my face on her chest, my hot tears spilling like waterfalls onto her body. I clutched at her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No…NO!" My body was shaking violently with tears.

And then, with the last ounce of strength in Bella, her arms wrapped around my back and I felt her soft voice whisper above my head, "My Jacob."

Life. Meaning. Reason. Over.


	17. Mourning: Chapter 18

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I snapped my head in the direction where the person had touched me and snarled. It was Emily. My face softened a little when I saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

It had been just a few minutes since Bella had…well, since she went away, and I was still crying like the rapids onto her chest. I never released my hold on her. Her arms were still around me, and that's why I didn't move. Because if I did, her arms would fall off of me.

Damn Emily, for making me look at you! Bella's arms fell limply to the ground at her sides. Her cold fingertips touched my waist.

"Emily, w-what do you want?" I managed to ask in a saddening whisper.

"I need to be by her, Jacob. She's my other half. Please…" Her voice cracked as she let out a low sob. I simply nodded and shifted so that I was lying against Bella's side, my arms wrapped in a death grip around her shoulders. Emily fell to the ground on the other side of Bella, and almost immediately, her arms were around her waist. She snuggled into her side and rests her head on Bella's shoulder, while my head was cheek to cheek against Bella's face. I felt my warm tears as they slid between our faces.

"Oh, Bella." I let out a slow, strangled breath as the lump in my throat rose and caused me to break out into another sob. With one of my hands, I smoothed down her hair gently.

"Jacob, I am so s-sorry." I didn't move. I just listened as Emily spoke in the same tortured voice like mine.

"F-for what?" I muttered. Both of us didn't move, we just held on tightly to our lost loved one. We both didn't care that the pack and the two Cullen leeches were standing off somewhere nearby, crying as we were.

"I should have never been so stupid to walk alone in t-the woods. If-f I w-would've h-had just-t stayed in-n the house, Bella wouldn't h-have…"

"Em, please…d-don't finish t-that sentence." I pleaded softly.

It felt like forever as Emily and I held onto dear life to Bella. Her body was cold, but it wasn't lifeless. I could still hear the flow of blood running through her system. It wasn't normal, though; it was slower than usual.

Edward was right. She was in what seemed like a coma. Her body was cold, but that was probably only because of the reason that we were outside and it was lightly snowing.

Gently, with the hand that was smoothing down her hair, my thumb caressed her cheek. The side of my face that was pressed against Bella's was wet with the tears that I shed.

"Bella…w-why did you have to leave me? I j-just got you, h-honey," My voice cracked as I began to cry harder, "Y-you were s-so happy. I'm n-nothing without you. I can't be happy without you b-by my side…" I propped myself on my elbow and lean down to place feathery kisses all over her face. She never moved.

She wasn't ever going to move…ever again. I cried harder at that thought and tears fell from my eyes and onto my sweet Bella's face.

"S-sorry…" I murmured as if she would answer me. I wasn't holding her anymore; I was lightly touching her face with my free hand while the other supported the weight of my head. I could hear the silent sobs of sadness and loss come from behind me.

"Y-you just had to help out s-somehow, d-didn't you?" I asked gently. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, even though I knew she wouldn't ever kiss back.

Sam was then rubbing Emily's back and I heard him whisper in her ear gently; "Come on, Emily. Let's leave Jacob and Bella alone." Sam looked up at me and I gave him a look that said, 'Thank You.' He nodded and softly shifted Emily so she was leaning into him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and then Sam lifted her off the ground and walked back towards their house.

I moved so I was on my side again with my head on the ground next to Bella's. I kissed her cheek, before turning her so she fell limply into my chest. Her chin was on my forehead and I moved closer into the crook of her neck. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled it over me so it was around my back. I let the other hand rest against my heaving upper body.

"Oh, Bells…" I let out a long sigh and kissed her neck softly before squeezing my arms tighter around her waist.

I felt like the husband of the Third wife in one of our tribe legends. The way the he stayed by her dead body in wolf form, growling at anybody who came near her.

A cold hand touched my back and I flinched at the touch. "Jacob." It was that pixie voice. I turned my head just enough to look at her face.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The leech was…she was crying! Vampires don't cry. But, this one did and I instantly knew that this bloodsucker Cullen was very close to my Bella. My eyes softened as I looked at Alice.

"Yes?" I muttered. Her lips parted as if to say something, but she didn't and she squeezed her hand tighter on my shoulder. It didn't hurt, though.

"What?" I asked louder this time. Just leave me alone with my Bella, I thought.

"C-Carlisle wants to see Bella. He thinks he has a theory on how he can save her." I looked at the pixie in shock and then back down to Bella's sleeping form.

"N-no. J-just leave me be with her." I muttered, still looking at Bella.

"Jacob-

"Just go! I'll be over there later…" I grumbled. The cold hand on my shoulder dropped.

"O-okay…" And when I looked up, the pixie was gone. I sighed and brought Bella's cold body to my chest; letting out a low whimper as her head fell onto my face. i gently moved so that her head was on top of mine, while mine lay on the wet ground.

I moved just a little bit, and her head slipped off of mine and as it slowly dropped to the ground, her lips brushed against mine. I gasped and held onto her tighter. I didn't move, I just lay against her with her lips just barely touching mine.

Tears were still falling from my eyes as I gazed down lovingly into Bella's face. I closed my eyes as I felt Bella's soft breaths fell onto my face.

Slowly, I fell into a deep sleep beside my Bella, having dreams of her kissing me back.


	18. Author's Note

Hey, My Wonderful Reviewers!

For a special thanks for reading my story, I decided to have my 50th reviewer be in the story!

What will happen is I let you decide if you want to be a werewolf or vampire, and if you want to be good or bad.

You don't have to have your real name in the story you can make it up.

If you DON'T want to be werewolf or vampire, I can make you human and you just tell me if you want to be in Forks High or La Push High.

This is my way of saying thanks to all you guys. You all are what keeps me writing this story!

Love ya,

Wolfgal4evr


	19. I'll See You Again

BPOV

I felt like I was in a mental institution or something. Everything was white. Even my fucking clothes were white! Where the hell was I?

"You are where all the people that fall into comas go. It's an alternate heaven. I either decide if you should wake up, or stay forever in a deep sleep." A very motherly voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the woman in front of me.

She had long brunette hair and she wore a solid white sundress that fell to her knees. Her features were that of a mother.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly. The mother like woman stepped closer to me.

"My name is Angelina. You can call me Angie. I'm your angel. I'll be helping you on to the path you'll take." I stared at her confused. She simply smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand.

"If you want to go back home to Jacob," _Jacob_, I thought, and I couldn't help but break out into a sob, dropping to my knees in front of Angelina. I felt her warm hands rub my arms soothingly.

"Jacob is fine, sweetie. He really, really misses you. I watched you in your final minutes and saw just how much that young man loves you." I cried harder, missing my Jacob. Angie made an 'Awe' noise and enveloped me in her arms like my mom used to do when I was little and was upset.

_Mom. _Why did everyone I think about make me cry harder? I sobbed into Angie's chest. I cried for Jacob mostly, but I cried for my family, my friends, my pack. I missed them so much, even if it had been just a few hours.

"Oh, honey, I know it hurts, but you need to be strong if you want to go back to them." Her voice rose, making me lean away to look at her face.

She put strand of hair behind one of my ears.

"I'll do anything to be back with them. Just, please…help me." I begged in a soft whisper. Angie gave a small smiled and patted my cheek gently.

"Come on, Isabella, I'll show you to your room." She stood up and I lazily got to my feet. She held out her hand for me to take and I took it and gave it a small squeeze.

JPOV

I had laid there beside Bella for hours, just listening to the slow beat of her heart. It was dark outside and I could hear around me the night creatures awaken and come to life. I had been absentmindedly smoothing down Bella's hair, crying myself to sleep, then waking up, then crying myself to sleep again.

What Alice said earlier flashed through my mind. _"Carlisle wants to see Bella. He thinks he has a theory on how to save her."_

Could the leech save my Bella? What if he did something wrong? I couldn't lose my Bella again.

"Jacob." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing in front of me, across from Bella. His eyes were black as night, and the expression on his face was like he had been crying. Had he? Why should he? He's in love with someone else…

"I still love her just the same, Jacob." I flinched. Damn, he heard my thoughts. Get out of my head.

"You know I wish I could." He muttered. He obviously wasn't in the mood for talking about it. I sat up, and brought Bella to my chest, cradling her to me. I was exhausted. My eyes were still blurry from crying and my body felt so emotionally and physically weak.

"Jacob, may I…hold-

"No!" Who the hell does he think he is to hold her after all that he's done to her?

"I know that right now you must loathe me-

"With a passion…" I interrupted. Edward gave a small smile, but continued.

"You must realize, I haven't seen Isabella in almost a year, Jacob. I left her because I was afraid. I was afraid that one day, I would accidently hurt her. It would be so easy! It could be a touch, a caress, a kiss, or a hug, but if I wasn't being careful with her, just once, she would be gone like that." He snapped his fingers as he said the last word.

"It had three months since I had left her, when I found Tanya. She lives with the Denali clan up in Alaska-

"I don't want to hear about you finding Tanya and how you decided to marry her. Look, parasite, what do you want?" I spat. Who does he think he is, to talk about his fiancé while he's just standing across from the girl who got her heart broken by him, and who'll now, never wake up again.

I squeezed her tighter to me, as I thought that. "I didn't mean to hurt her, dog. I was only doing what was best for her." He snapped. My body was too weak to be angry, so the only thing I did was glare at him.

"Oh, and leaving her here for months, crying and walking around like she was dead was just so _good _for her, wasn't it?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes in disbelief.

"I just wanted her to have a normal life. One that she could grow old in and have children and grandchildren, and just live life the way I wanted her to." He said softly. My brows furrowed in confusion as he said the last part.

"You wanted her to…live?" I whispered.

He nodded. "She wanted to spend forever with me," He huffed once before he continued, "She even wanted me to change her at the prom that night, in front of all those people." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his expression changed to anger and then softened.

"I wasn't going to damn her into a permanent hell. She was so stubborn. She wasn't thinking about what she was going to give up."

"She was going to give up me…" I muttered, looking down at Bella. I sensed Edward nodding.

"So, in a way, you should be glad that I left her, because if I hadn't, I have a strong feeling that she would've all but forgotten about you." I looked up at him. He was staring at Bella, and the same expression the pixie parasite had on earlier was molded onto his.

She would've forgotten me? "Why do you say that." I asked quietly. Edward never returned my stare. He simply kept his eyes on Bella.

"You saw her at the prom that night, and you saw her with me. Did you see the way she looked at me?" he asked. I nodded and he continued.

"It was like she imprinted on me, Jacob. I wouldn't say she was obsessed, but I pretty much consumed all that she ever wanted to do. She never brought up anything about seeing you or visiting her mom, or just hanging out with friends. All she ever said was that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me." he paused and cracked his knuckles.

"I wasn't going to let her just forget that she had a life. She was scared of being older than me," he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, "Jacob, you must understand; I never, my family never wanted to be like this." He moved his hand in the air down his body.

"We all should've died at least a hundred years ago. We didn't have the choice like Bella did, though. We were dying when Carlisle…saved us. He didn't want this life, either. Carlisle was pretty much attacked when he was damned into this hell. He woke up as a vampire not knowing what he was."

"Anyways, I know you don't want to talk about my damned life. I came here to ask you to take her to our house. Carlisle does have a theory on how to save her, but he wants to tell you first." He waited for my response. I simply just got up with Bella in my arms and nodded. We walked in inhuman speed back to the leech mansion.

BPOV

"Whoa, this room looks just like my room at Charlie's." I said as I sat down on the bed. Angie smiled warmly while her hand gently roamed over the dresser.

"All your clothes are still in here, too." My eyebrows rose I stood and ran over to the dresser. She giggled and opened the first drawer for me, proving that my clothes were indeed there. I smiled and went back to lie down on the bed.

"Isabella, sweetie, you need to rest. In the morning, your path to waking up again begins. You'll need your rest." Angie pulled the covers up for me to climb underneath. I nodded and climbed under the covers and she tucked me in like a mother does her child.

"Angie, h-how long could it take to get back to my family?" I whispered. Angie sighed and pulled back a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Well, sweetie. It could be weeks, months, years before you can wake up again. I have faith in you that you'll wake up sooner than expected. You need to get some rest, though, if you want to wake up one day." I nodded and turned on my side in a more comfortable position to sleep. I felt Angie's lips on my cheek and sighed deeply before closing my eyes and falling into a deeper sleep.

JPOV

"Okay, Dr. Fang. What's the update on Bella?" I pressed, impatiently. Eddie and I here had walked back in silence to their mansion of a house and Bella was immediately given to Carlisle who had inhumanly rushed up the stairs. I was going to follow behind him before pixie put a hand on my shoulder telling me to stop. I shrugged her hand off and sat down on their couch which to me smelled like bleach.

Carlisle scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, she is indeed in a coma, but it's more than that. I tried to touch her, but her body was ice cold. Almost as cold as mine. I wrapped her up in at least four or five blankets. She is…resting peacefully up there right now." His voice was calm and serene. I nodded.

"Thanks, Doc for not…saying she's…."

"Yes, if the situation was in my position, I wouldn't want someone to say it either." He finished before I could say the word. I nodded again, thanking him. He gave a small smile before walking into the kitchen beside his mate or something. Esme, was her name I think. Don't know, don't care, I thought. I felt a cold hand tug on my wrist.

It was pixie again. I looked up at her and was about to say something before she mouthed a 'shush' and ordered me to come upstairs. I groaned and got up, following her into her room. There wasn't a bed there, not surprising, but there was a pull out couch, that had the bed made already. I stared at little pixie in shock. Did she do this for me?

"Yes, you're sleeping in here. I already have a bunch of shorts in the closet for you. I didn't give you any t-shirts, because I know you don't wear them, so hopefully the shorts will do." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it'll be fine. I never thought I say this, but thanks, parasite." I grumbled.

"You're welcome, mutt." She replied just as annoyed. I walked over and plopped down on the bed.

I don't know how long I just laid there until the leech walked towards me and was suddenly sitting on the other side of the bed with her face in her hands. Her stench made me wrinkle my nose. "What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated.

She lifted her face out of her hands to look at me with a sad look. "Jacob, I'm sorry, but…right now I don't see her waking up…ever." My hands dug into the sheets as a lump rose in my throat. She's lying, she's lying, she's lying. I chanted on and on that statement in my head.

"But my visions change, Jacob. I'm not saying that there is no hope for Bella to ever wake up; I just wanted to update you." I looked up at the little pixie and nodded my thanks to her.

"I am truly sorry, Jacob. If I could've seen that they were coming I would've had the whole family over there to help. Carlisle could've saved Emily. It's just, Bella was surrounded by your pack and I just couldn't see around it until you were away from her and then I could see what was happening. It was only me and Edward at the house, because the rest of the family were out doing something, I just am so sorry."

"Hey, what's done is done. I'm tired of people coming to me saying it was their fault-

"But-

"But nothing. We can talk about this in the morning. I'm…exhausted right now, and unbelievably sad, so just give me my space okay!" Pixie stood up quickly and was out the door in seconds.

I turned onto my side on the bed above the covers and pushed my head further into my pillow. My hand roamed over the empty space next to me and I wished so badly that Bella could be here with me. I already missed her warmth and her fingers going through my hair absentmindedly as she fell asleep. I clutched the sheets tighter, but softened my hold when I realized I was about to rip the sheets apart.

"Wish you were here with me, Bells…" My voice cracked and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fight back tears. I relaxed after a moment and curled myself on the bed falling into a sleep.

BPOV

_Dreaming: _

_I was walking on First Beach in a white sundress and I wasn't wearing any shoes. The sound of the tide hitting the shore was calming and I stepped into the water just far enough that it came up to my ankles as I walked along the shore. _

_Wait. I was on First Beach? Then that means that I was close to Jacob! I turned around frantically, my eyes blurry with happy tears until I ran into something hard, solid, and unbelievably warm. _

_JPOV _

_DREAMING: _

_I was just running around the area in my wolf form when I saw this girl in a white sundress walking along the shore of First Beach. I phased back and quickly put the pair of sweatpants on that I had tied around my ankle. Stepping closer to the girl that was slowly walking along the beach, I froze when she did. Did she know I was here? _

_And then it hit me. Those curves, that long wavy brunette hair. The girl turned around crying and started to run in my direction. I narrowed my eyes as I realized just who was running towards me. It was Bella. She ran into my chest hard and I didn't know how to react. My mind was filled with all these emotions, the only thing I could do was tremble. It was a nervous tremble, not an angry tremble. Bella's hands were on my chest as her head leaned back and I was gifted with the depths of her beautiful big brown eyes. _

"_J-Jacob?" She whispered, her eyes widening in disbelief. Why was she crying? I wiped the tears away from her face, nervously. _

"_Bella, is that you? Are you really here?" I managed to get out in a nervous breath. Tears fell from my face. A smile made Bella's eyes light up with love and joy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and touched her nose to mine. _

"_Yes, Jake. I'm here." I smiled at her while the tears fell from my face and I wrapped my arms around her, spinning us around in a happy circle. She laughed that beautiful laugh that I loved and I squeezed my arms tighter around her. When we stopped spinning around, she put her bare feet on my toes and looked up loving into my eyes. _

"_Jacob. You're here." Her voice was cracking from her happy tears as the smile I loved was plastered to her face. I couldn't help myself. I murmured a yes and pressed my lips hard against hers. She giggled into my mouth as she bit down onto my bottom lip before licking it with her tongue. I opened my mouth and our tongues made love to each other's mouth. I couldn't stop the happy tears that flowed down my face. I was just SO happy. I lifted her up into my arms and her hold on my neck tightened as I spun us around again. She leaned her head back and laughed happily, and I couldn't help but join her. _

"_I miss you, Bells." I whispered as I kissed her neck. Her arms tightened around my neck even more and I sat us both down in the sand. She sat on her heels in between my lap while I held onto both of her hands. I just had to be touching her, I just had to. _

"_Jacob, is this a dream?" I frowned when I noticed the slight pain in her voice. I shrugged my shoulder. _

"_If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which she squealed and kissed me back. I pulled her to my chest and she sighed, wrapping her arms around my torso while she leaned sideways into me. _

"_How is Emily?" She asked casually. I laughed at her normality of the moment. _

"_She's not handling it well, honey. She blames herself for what happened." _

"_Why?" She asked quickly. I shifted nervously, and kissed the top of her head. _

"_Well, she feels so bad for walking through the woods. She blames herself for getting bitten and causing all what happened happen. I told her to not do that to herself, but she didn't listen." _

"_Of course she didn't. She's just as stubborn as I am." We both laughed at that. After we calmed down, Bella sat up and turned to face me. _

"_It's going to be okay, Jacob. I'll be with you soon." Her voice sounded wrong though, like it was fading away. She stood and started skipping down the beach. I ran after her. _

"_Wait! Bella, where are you going?" I called. She giggled and turned around to face me. _

"_I have to go on the path to come back to you. Tell Carlisle that the only thing he needs to do to help is just keep me warm." She smiled warmly at me. I shook my head. _

"_What are you talking about?" I gently demanded of her. She placed her hand on my arm, and I was instantly calm. _

"_Jacob, it's time for me to go. Do you want me to come back?" _

"_More than anything." I replied confidently. She smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. _

"_Then you must let me go. Don't worry, Jake. I'll see you again. In your dreams, I'll see you. All you have to do is just think about me before you go to sleep and I'll be there. I love you." She murmured and wrapped her arms around my waist and craned her neck to look at me. I caressed her cheek with two of my fingers. _

"_I love you more." I smiled her smile and leaned down to kiss her fiercely on the lips. When her lips parted from mine she giggled. _

"_I don't think so." She said joyfully before releasing her hold on me and skipping down the beach again. I watched as her body started to fade away. When she was almost gone, she turned and looked back at me with her warm brown eyes. _

"_I love you, Jacob. Now, wake up. Wake up, wake up…" she kept cooing that before her whole body disappeared and I opened my eyes back to reality. _

When they were open, I could smell grease and hear the sizzling of bacon coming from downstairs. I sat up in the pull out bed and rubbed my eyes, smiling at the dream I had last night. If what Bella said was true, that all I had to do was think about her to see her in my dreams, I would do that every night before I fell asleep. I stood and walked to the closet and opened it, grabbing a pair of shorts. Once I was done changing into them I sniffed the air and followed Bella's scent down a hall to a door on the left.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Bella sleeping soundlessly in a king size bed. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Gently, I pulled her hand out from under the sheets and held it in both of my hands.

"Thank you, Bella. I desperately needed that." I kissed the palm of her hand.

"And I'm hoping to see you again tonight." I whispered before turning around to walk out the door. But, I swear, just before I closed the door, I knew she was smiling.


	20. An Intro to Find My Way to You

Okay, guys. This is a taste of the other Bella/Jacob fanfic I am going to be writing called Find My Way to You. Once you have read this chapter, you may be thinking, this isn't going to be a bella and Jacob romance story, but it will! It's just the first chapter. There's plenty of more time to get to bella/jake time, so be patient. I'm working hard to finish up Call Your Name, and I'm pretty sure there will be only just a few more chapters. Thanks for reading guys, it means the world.

JPOV

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.

Edward.

After I read the note over once I crumpled it up into a ball and threw off the cliff I was standing on.

This was the place I had gone to think most of the time. And most of the time that I had come here, it had been about Bella. And today, I had come here to think about her.

I have to admit, I feel a little better that she finally admitted her feelings for me. It's like part of that weight that had been resting on my shoulders was lifted, the rest remained to always push me down.

These past two years have been emotional roller coasters. Sometimes, no I always wish that we lived in a world where the supernatural didn't exist, and the leech who took my Bella away forever had died of the disease like he was supposed to a hundred years ago. If all was normal the way it should be, then right now, Bella would be in my arms. A slight pang of hurt stabbed at my heart as I thought of her that way.

Balling my hands into fist, I roughly rubbed my temples, trying to have some sanity before I lost it.

My werewolf senses kicked in and I heard the soft rustling of feet coming towards me. I recognized that it wasn't a scent I knew. It was a girl, and she smelled like vanilla and chocolate chip cookies. Without noticing, I felt my body instantly relax, like I knew who was behind me, but I didn't.

I didn't turn to look at her, but I heard her gasp stating that she now saw that I was here. I grinned slightly to myself.

"I cannot believe this is happening." I heard her say to herself in disbelief. I frowned at her tone. I didn't understand it. Did she know who I was? I still didn't move. I waited for her to come to me.

"Ummm, are you….Jacob Black?" I heard her whisper. That got my attention; I turned around to look at her incredulously.

SPOV

"Dad, just because you were in an accident FOUR years ago, does NOT mean that you are utterly helpless anymore. If you can walk, then you obviously can help bring in the groceries." I snapped at my Dad. It was the usual for us. We couldn't go one day without bickering or arguing with each other. It was just impossible for us to have a nice day for once. It wasn't in our nature, and that's just the way our relationship was. Sometimes, though; we would argue over the most stupid stuff that it made me WANT to stop arguing for once. Of course, then he would say something to make me angry again, and it'd go downhill from there.

"Yeah." He huffed and I walked out the front door, slamming it behind me. Frustrated, I kicked the football of the deck, sending it flying into the yard.

"Sarah, come help me with the rest of the groceries, please. Oh, and stop kicking things around. It doesn't help, but create more mess that you'll be picking up later." My mom called while giving me a stern look. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her, before accidently tripping over something.

I looked back at what I had fallen over and noticed that a book was resting right next to my feet. Picking it up, I realized it was my Eclipse book.

"That's odd." I muttered to myself as my brows furrowed in confusion. I had put that book up in my room at least a week ago…

A wind blew on the deck so hard that the book flipped open. I saw that it was on the page that Edward had written the note to Jacob at the end of the story, thanking him for taking care of Bella. I huffed once.

"What a jerk. Bella is so pathetic to not choose Jacob. Ugh, sometimes I just wish I could slap that woman into some sense."

"Boo!" I screamed and jumped to turn around and see my sister holding her sides while laughing. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" I demanded while setting the book down and standing up to go get in her face. She just laughed harder.

"It's nice to know that I can get you, sometimes." She replied. I groaned and pushed her out of my way. Sometimes, I wish I just had the right to hit her. If only she wasn't my little sister.

"Whatever, just hurry up and help get the groceries before I change my mind on not beating the crap out of you." I grumbled to her, low enough so my Mom wouldn't hear as she walked by with four H-E-B bags in her hands. I sighed.

When the groceries were all inside, I snatched my Eclipse book and hurried up the stairs to my room. Plopping down on the bed, I opened it to the page where I was.

Poor Jacob, I thought as I read the Epilogue chapter. How could someone be so cruel to someone so nice? Bella was a sick person, for hurting Jake like she did. I hated Edward and Bella together with a passion, and yet; I always go see the Twilight Saga movies as they come out in theatres.

I was absolutely obsessed with Jacob and Bella together. It was so perfect and right for them, but Bella, being the stubborn person that she is, just didn't want to see that, so she just pushes Jacob away like it wouldn't hurt him at all if she did so. I swear, Bella is the most stupid and selfless person I could ever read about.

If I was in this story I would be smackin' sense into that woman during Eclipse. I honestly think she doesn't deserve either one of them at all. I mean in New Moon, it's obvious to everyone that she's only using Jacob to get a little bit over the leech that left her.

Hell, if I was in Eclipse at the point of Edward's note; I would love Jacob Black like the way he should be loved. Not beat up emotionally like Bella did to him. I don't even think she realizes how much she's hurt him. Bitch.

Then something happened. The world shifted and everything changed. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in the trees of some forest. I shivered and clutched my chest as I felt something wet touch my shoulder. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it was snowing. I didn't recognize this place. This wasn't Texas, this felt more like Ohio, but it was way colder.

I started to walk through the trees until I saw a man sitting on the edge of this cliff. Stepping closer, I gasped when I realized who it was. It looked like Taylor Lautner, but it wasn't. He looked like…

"Umm…are you Jacob Black?" I asked quietly. The man stood and turned around. His eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like confusion, and he was staring at me in this hard look. His eyes were red and puffy, and that told me that he had been crying.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. I shook my head mechanically back and forth.

Is this really happening? Was I in some sort of Twilight world? Oh, well I guess I get to have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Black. I smiled a little bit, but was brought back to reality when Tay-Jacob cleared his throat.

"Oh, umm, wild guess?" I couldn't think of a reasonable enough answer. Jacob's features softened a little, and he took a step towards me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh huh, sure. What are you doing here?" He asked in a lighter tone, but his voice was still harsh. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Umm, I don't know actually. I just opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by trees." I answered truthfully. I didn't like to lie, but I was afraid that I would be doing that pretty soon.

"Well, it's dangerous to be running around in the woods now a days." He spat. I nodded my head, looking down at the ground.

"I know that. Stupid leeches." I instantly snapped my mouth shut, covering it with my hand, but it was too late. Jacob's head snapped up and he was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked me, stepping closer so that he was just a few feet away.

Well, I guess now would be as good a time as ever to start lying. Please, believe me Black. I thought.

"I know you heard me, wolf boy. I said stupid leeches. You know, vampires, the whole bloodsucker thing? Yeah, I know about them. I know about you, too." At this point, Jacob was staring at me in horror and shock. His mouth formed an "o" shape and I couldn't help but grin a little bit. Wow, this lying stuff came naturally to me. Might as well continue.

"I'm sorry. I live on the rez a few miles down from yours. We just moved here, and well I couldn't help, but talk to you dad about the legends. Oh, and the fact that I saw the whole vampire battle a while ago would help me a lot on thinking that you were a werewolf and those idiotic parasites…" I trailed off, drowning in my own lies. Jacob was staring at me in that same expression, but his arms dropped to his sides.

"You saw that?" He muttered. I nodded once and to my surprise I shuddered once. Then, all of a sudden nothing felt like a lie anymore. I had a family on the rez and I DID see the battle between the newborns and the Cullens and werewolves. I HAD talked to Billy Black about the legends, and I HAD just moved here. It felt like…home. I wasn't lying anymore; I was being utterly honest to Jacob Black.

"Well, I was just looking around the area when I heard these awful noises. It sounded like…metal ripping. And then I saw, oh!" I shuddered and fell to my knees. Crying was never really my thing, but now it was, once I thought of all those killings. It was just so…scary.

I felt warm arms envelope me. Looking up through tearful eyes, I saw Jacob staring at me with a concerning look in his eyes. There was something else there now that I hadn't noticed before. It was…longing, need, want, love.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked politely. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Sarah. Sarah Riley." I answered quietly. He nodded and suddenly, I was cradled to his chest and he was running. I just sighed, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

JPOV

I can't believe I imprinted on her. I barely even know her! Yet I don't need to tell her that I'm a werewolf. She obviously knows all about it already. When I reached my house, Quil and Embry were standing on the front porch steps talking and laughing about something.

"Hey, man. Whoa, who's the chick?" Quil asked eagerly as he rushed down the steps, Embry following behind him. I growled at the way Quil looked at Sarah. Embry and Quil both gave me a puzzled look. I shrugged and walked past them and into the house, setting Sarah down on the couch. The guys followed me in, of course.

"Hey, Jacob, man…did you um, uh…?" Embry was struggling for words. I was NOT going to talk to them about that right now. Instead, I just walked over to my room and grabbed a couple of blankets and brought it back to the couch. Carefully, I wrapped her in two blankets just in case. Without realizing I had done so, I leaned down and kissed Sarah on the forehead. When I stood up again, Embry and Quil both had their eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Oh, you did imprint! High-five, man!" Quil held his hand up in the air for me to smack, but I just punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, Quil." I snapped. Embry just shook his head in shock.

"Dude, I wonder how jealous Bella will be?" Embry wondered. I groaned.

"You mean the Bella that loves that filthy bloodsucker?" I quickly turned around to see Sarah standing up with her arms crossed over her chest and her face pulled into a frown. I was in shock. How did she know about her…?

"Dude!" Both Embry and Quil shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the couch and wrapped my arms around Sarah from behind. She stiffened from my warm touch, but didn't move away.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just when I got here, I met Leah and Billy and…I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place to say that." I turned Sarah around to face me, but she covered her face with both of her hands.

"Whoa, you met Leah? No wonder she hates the leech lover." Embry said in amusement. I looked over Sarah's head and glared at him, growling low enough for only wolf ears to hear. He held up his hands in front of him guiltily, trying to stifle his laughter.

I gently took her hands away from her face. She kept her eyes to the ground. I wasn't going to have that, I thought as I pulled her chin up with one of my fingers, forcing her to look at me.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, honey. You have nothing to be sorry for." I made cooing sounds to her as she wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled her head into the crook of my neck.

"It's just. I know what it feels like to be so in love with someone who doesn't want to love you back. You want to know what I wanted to do Bella when Leah told me about her?" I whispered a sure and she sighed, leaning away to look at me with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of her." I looked at her in shock with wide eyes, and then clutched at my sides as I burst out into an uproar of laughter.

SPOV

I giggled as Jacob brought tears to his eyes as he laughed so hard. I was just so happy to have him not hurting over Bella anymore. It was so….weight lifting.

"Yeah, you know what sucks?" I asked, looking at my Jakey and his friends. They all stood straighter with big smirks on their faces.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Not being able to beat the crap out of any of y'all." I rolled my eyes as they doubled in laughter. I was walking out the door to go find something heavy and sharp like a bat or something, when Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest from behind.

"Where you going, honey?" he asked seductively into my ear. I shuddered. I turned on my vixen side and spun around and placed my hands on his chest. My fingers crawled up his chest until they latched around his neck and I pulled him closer. I heard him gasp as my lips just barely touched his.

"I'm going to go find a crowbar to beat the shit out of your friends for looking at me the way they did." I murmured against his lips then giggled as I skipped out of the house and jogged down the steps.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Leech lover was standing on the porch, sitting on the steps. I heard her gasp as I passed her going down the steps. Remembering exactly what this woman had done to my Jacob, I turned to glare at her.

"Are you the Bella that hurt my Jacob?" I demanded in a cold tone. She jumped and stood to her feet. She looked nervous as she approached me.

JPOV

"Are you the Bella that hurt my Jacob?" I heard the anger in my Sarah's voice. Oh, no. Bella was here? Ugh, why didn't I smell her!

I was going to rush out the door when I felt two big hands grab my arms and hold me back.

"Jacob, just stay, bro. Let Sarah get it off her chest." Embry said. I sighed in defeat.

Please, Sarah. Don't throw any punches. I pleaded with her in my mind.

SPOV

Bella just stood there shocked for a moment before straightening her face and glaring at me with what I saw as jealousy and anger. Oh hell no, I thought.

I jabbed a finger in her direction. "Oh, hell no. Do NOT give me that look, leech lover. You can't claim him anymore. He's not yours, so don't come here and give me this look that says, 'who the hell do you think you are to call Jacob yours,' because, honey, he sure as hell ain't yours and he never will be." I took the steps that were needed to be just centimeters away from her face. I was taller her by a good few inches and I grinned evilly when she cowered back a little bit.

"I'm not claiming him…" I heard her whisper. I laughed in annoyance and irritation. This bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, please, Bella. Don't tell me you never used him when your bloodsucker was gone to 'protect' you. You used him, Bella and I know you knew that you were doing that, yet you were too selfless to even care about his damn feelings!" I took a few steps away from her and screamed in aggravation, pulling at my hair.

"How do you know about that?" She demanded. I turned around to glare at her.

"You know Billy and Leah, right? Hmm, Leah seems to like that I hate you just as much as she does." I spat. I could tell I was pushing her buttons, and hell, I wanted to see her get mad at me.

"You don't know anything about me!" She yelled, her fists clenching at her sides. I huffed once.

"I may not know you _personally, _but leech lover, I know enough to know how selfless and heartless you are." I stepped up to her so I was at least a good foot away from her. She was furious now.

"Jacob fought tooth and nail for you. You saw that and you knew you were never going to feel the same way, yet you let him continue to feel that way for you. Damnit, Bella!" Angry tears were falling from my eyes, and I looked at her face which was shocked and appalled now.

"I personally know how he feels. You may not care, you may not want to hear it, but listen to me when I say this: I know what it feels like to be so in love with someone who will _never _feel the same way. You want to know what it feels like to watch the one you love kissing someone you hate. It's way worse than having a whole punched through your chest. It's having your loved one stab you in the heart." I wasn't crying anymore. I was on my feet and glaring at her through blurry eyes.

"Why are you here." I demanded of her. She looked up at me with her lips parted as if to say something.

"I…uh…I wanted to talk to Jacob…" she trailed off.

"About what? How you want him to be at your wedding no matter how much you've done to him?" I asked sarcastically. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she stood her ground and flung her arms at me for a punch.

Good thing, I took a boxing class. Before the punch could hit me square in the face; I grabbed her hand. I laughed as her cheeks flushed red. Gripping her hand tight in mine, I took a step closer to her.

"Before you _try _to punch me in the face, just think that Jacob will be out here stopping you. You're not wanted here anymore, Bella. And if you don't leave soon, I'm going to be sure as hell tempted to beat the shit out of you. God knows, you need a good slap in the face. But, of course, I'm not stupid enough to try anything. I wouldn't want your precious bloodsucker wanting to kill me." I smirked evilly when I saw the look of defeat written all over her face. I released her hand, but stood my ground in front of her.

"Don't look so shocked, precious Bella. Why don't you just go home, before I'm tempted to do something that will break the treaty? Of course, I'll get a kick out of Jacob killing your Eddie. Hell, I'll bring the popcorn." I snapped, smiling now at her anger driven face. I was literally shaking in anger. It was dripping off of every word that I've said to this bitch.

Bella was beyond furious now. Her top lip pulled back in a snarl and I couldn't help, but laugh at her expression.

She grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at her. I growled at her, snatching my arm from her grasp. "Go ahead, whoever the fuck you think you are. Throw a punch. Do it. I'm asking you to." She insisted, with a dark look in her eyes.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You think I'm stupid enough to know what you're trying to pull here? Honey, I'll be _thrilled _to smack that look off of your face, but I'm not going to start anything so quit waiting for a reason for Eddie to come down here and kill me. Hah, I bet right now your wishing you were a fucking leech so you could kill me yourself." She nodded her head, glaring at me.

"Of course I do." She said shrugging like it was nothing. Oh, how I wanted to slap her for that.

"Okay, do it then. Go home and ask your little Eddie to turn you into a leech right now." I suggested. She looked at me in confusion. "Do you even know anything? Let me put it through your thick skull for you." I pointed towards the woods. "Once you're one of them, the treaty is over. It's done. It starts the war, and you know that! Of course, you don't give a shit, because you don't care about anyone in the pack anymore!" My shaking amplified, and it was really hard not to just take her ass down right now.

Her voice was low, but I could still hear her. "I do care for the pa-

I cut her off. "No you don't. If you did, then you wouldn't be so intent on changing into a Goddamn parasite! Oh, and don't think I know about the Volturi, Bella honey. If you are so ready to be a vampire, then go!" I shouted in her face, pointing to the trees.

She cowered back. She knew that everything I was saying was true. "Leave the country. Just don't be in Forks or anywhere near, when you are one of them. I'm like you. I wouldn't want to lose anyone that I love. Just, Please Bella. You can talk to Jacob later. If he wants to talk to you. Go home. Talk to him when I'm not around." I muttered. I knew she heard me because she nervously nodded and got into her car and drove off.

JPOV

I was stunned when I heard my Sarah catch Bella's hand before it hit her in the face. I could hear the anger in every single word she said to Bella. Hell, I was about to go out there to calm her down, until she shocked me again saying she wasn't stupid enough to hit Bella, cause' it would make Edward mad.

God, I loved this woman even more. Once I heard Bella leave, I ran out the door and saw Sarah shaking with anger. Oh hell, she was pissed beyond belief.

"Sarah?" I asked gently. She turned around to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have said those things to her." She dropped to her knees and started to cry. I was wrapping my arms around her in seconds, holding her to my chest as she cried into my neck. Smoothing down her hair, I said calming words to her. I felt her body relax in my arms.

"Uh, we're just gonna…uh, head out. See you later, Sarah." Embry said while Quil followed behind them when they ran off into the woods.

"Shh, I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm glad you finally got it off of your chest. Shh, oh honey, there's no reason for you to cry. I'm here, baby. I'm here." I cooed to her. She nodded her head into my chest.

SPOV

I wanted to fight someone. This had always been my problem when I was little. Whenever I would get angry, I always had the urge to hit someone or get into a fight. Why do you think I always got in trouble, beating the tar out of my little sister?

"Jake," I said fiercely as he walked us into the house with me in his arms, "Set me down. I need to go blow off some steam. As in, if you don't put me down now, I'm going to go find a crowbar and I am not joking around this time." I grumbled. Jacob shrugged, and put me down, placing feathery kisses all over my face. I playfully pushed him away.

"Okay, enough mushy mushy. Where is Kim, Jared's girl?" I asked. When I was Billy and Leah earlier, I saw Kim and she came up and we talked for a little while. She seemed really nice, but in a way, she was also aggressive. As in, if you piss her off, she'll want a fight. And that is exactly why I'm asking to go see Kim. Not that I have anything against her, just I need to fight someone before I hurt myself trying to hurt Jacob.

Jacob look confused for a moment. "Umm, she's at Emily's, I think…why?" he asked the last word quietly. I quickly turned and was out the door when I felt Jacob's hand on my back.

When I turned around to look at him, I had a hard face. "Sarah?" Again, he asked gently. I sighed and patted his cheek.

"Jacob, just listen to me, for once. I need to blow off steam. This is the only way I know how right now. Please, whatever you do just don't try and stop me, okay?" I pleaded.

He nodded and I returned to walking to Emily's house. It took us about twenty minutes to get there, and we walked in an awkward silence. I took a deep breath when I saw Kim and Leah sitting on the front porch of the house. I spun around to Jacob and leaned forward, so my lips were at his ear.

"Tell the pack and everyone else, that if they stop me from what I'm about to do, I will personally beat the crap out of them with a crowbar." My voice was almost silent, but it still had that hard tone in it. I stepped back to read his expression, and he simply nodded and ran inside.

Taking another deep breath, I ran to the wooden railing of the front porch, and easily hopped over it, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at Kim. She gave me a concerned look. Leah stood and looked at me confused.

"Umm, I'll be inside…" Leah muttered as she was gone in the next moment. Kim awkwardly stood up, but her face turned hard as she noticed the harshness in my next words. "Kim, I want a fight, and I want it now."

Apparently, Kim didn't mind at all. She simply nodded and I told her to wait out in the front yard for a little bit.

I ran inside and ignoring the boys and two women, who were staring at me with wide eyes, ran to the kitchen opening drawers and cabinets until I found what I wanted. I picked up the white tape and quickly cut a good enough length and then wrapped it around my fingers.

"Sarah, what are you-

"Shut it, Jake!" I yelled, but he knew that I wasn't mad at him.

When I was outside, I saw Kim with her shirt off showing a navy blue bra, and she had her hair back in a tight ponytail. Her jean Capri shorts ended just a little bit above her knees. She nodded her head at me, and I quickly took my shirt off. I wore a black sports bra underneath, and I grinned when I saw Kim looking at the faint sight of a six pack on me. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun. I was wearing jean short shorts. I cracked my knuckles and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Rules are, there are no rules. First one to black out loses. Got it?" My voice was flat. She shook my hand firmly.

I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder and I automatically knew who it was. "Jacob, step away from me now. Kim understands. She wants this." I turned my head to him and glared.

"You're going to fight my girl?" I heard Jared yell. Jacob took two big long strides away from me, confusing me at first, but then I understood as I was brought to the ground by Kim.

I quickly turned and grabbed her by the throat and yanked her off of me. I heard her breathing hard and stood up quickly, crouching to the ground as we danced in a small circle. She was glaring at me, and my eyes were narrowed so tightly, that if I narrowed them any more they would be closed.

I decided to get her more motivated. "That was pretty clever of you, Kim. Too bad you don't know how to block your face." I spat. That did it. Kim growled and lunged for me. I dodged her in enough time as she passed and landed on the floor. I grabbed her arm and leg and leaned down to pick her up and throw her to the ground again.

"Kim!" I heard Jared shout out, and then I heard the bustling of people trying to hold him back.

"Get up." I snapped, wiping the blood off of my lip. While I had Kim in the air, she had successfully reached down and clawed at my face, making a deep gash in my bottom lip. She got up and I saw her eyes darken as she continued in her predatory dance.

"What's got you so upset, Sarah? Bella piss you off?" I growled at her as her lips turned into an evil smug grin.

I stood straighter and threw my hands in the air. "Yup, of course the only person I knew I could take it out on was you, and I gotta say, I'm not having that much fun, considering I don't really have to try that hard." I replied icily. That earned a scowl from Kim and the sound of, "Oooooohh!" from the pack watching us. They obviously liked this a lot.

"Watch it, Sarah. I wouldn't want to hurt your precious ego by kicking your ass." She growled. I laughed bitterly.

"Well, do it then. Kick my ass, but when you wake up on the couch with an ice bag over your head, think about it the next time you try and talk shit." I gave her an evil smirk.

"Come on, Sarah. Am I going to have to be the one to come at you all the time in this fight?" she was asking for it, I thought.

And in one quick movement, I had her pinned down against the ground, my knees were on her arms and I struggled to stay on top of her as she thrashed and kicked around to get away from me.

"This is a bad situation for you isn't it, Kim?"I teased. She screamed and I punched her in the jaw to shut her up. Her eyelids closed half way and I quickly jumped off of her. I wasn't going to let this fight end so quickly. The adrenaline was pulsing in my veins, and the kicks she had put to my back I would definitely feel later, but not when I was in my mode.

She stood clumsily and swayed a little bit. "Come on, Kim!" Jared cheered from the side. I huffed once as I put my forearms in front of my face for protection. I was just a foot away from her as I bent down at her side and elbowed her right in the ribs. She cried out in pain, and I smiled at the accomplishment.

Kim was hunched over and I knew she was going to ask for mercy pretty soon, so I turned around and I was literally waiting for her word. What I got was a head lock from her and I was being dragged to the ground.

"Sarah!" I heard Jacob shout in horror. I locked my eyes with him as Kim squeezed her arm tighter around my neck. He was staring at the scene in front of him in horror and worry. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I smiled at him, and he looked at me in confusion. Kim was still dragging me across the ground when I snapped my head back and hit her square in the nose. Her arms loosened around my neck as she screamed, and I put both of my hands on her forearms that was wrapped around my neck and flipped her over my head. She landed on the ground with a thud, and I could hear her breathing going ragged.

I massaged my neck, trying to get back a little feeling in it as I stood swayed over to be in front of her. She saw me and successfully grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me to the ground as she got on top of me. Her blood was dripping on to my face as she started to punch me in the face multiple times. I felt myself slipping away, but I was fighting it. With each punch she landed on my face, more blood would pour from my mouth.

"Thatta girl!" I heard the faint sound of Jared's voice cheer. I wasn't going to let Kim win, I thought. With all the strength I had, I grabbed both of her fists in my hands and pushed them to the side. She fell to the ground and I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up. My movements were clumsy, but I was determined to finish this.

Her arms were at her sides and with one final blow to her face; Kim was on the ground blacked out. I sighed and dropped to my knees at her side. Picking her up, I turned to the crowd in front of me.

"Jared,…come get her." I managed to mutter. Warm hands were pulled Kim out of my arms and then the last thing I remembered before blacking out was that Jacob was carrying me inside a house.

JPOV

Watching my Sarah fight, was excruciatingly painful to do.


	21. Nightmare One, Dream Two

BPOV

I felt like I was in a mental institution or something. Everything was white. Even my fucking clothes were white! Where the hell was I?

"You are where all the people that fall into comas go. It's an alternate heaven. I either decide if you should wake up, or stay forever in a deep sleep." A very motherly voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the woman in front of me.

She had long brunette hair and she wore a solid white sundress that fell to her knees. Her features were that of a mother.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly. The mother like woman stepped closer to me.

"My name is Angelina. You can call me Angie. I'm your angel. I'll be helping you on to the path you'll take." I stared at her confused. She simply smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand.

"If you want to go back home to Jacob," _Jacob_, I thought, and I couldn't help but break out into a sob, dropping to my knees in front of Angelina. I felt her warm hands rub my arms soothingly.

"Jacob is fine, sweetie. He really, really misses you. I watched you in your final minutes and saw just how much that young man loves you." I cried harder, missing my Jacob. Angie made an 'Awe' noise and enveloped me in her arms like my mom used to do when I was little and was upset.

_Mom. _Why did everyone I think about make me cry harder? I sobbed into Angie's chest. I cried for Jacob mostly, but I cried for my family, my friends, my pack. I missed them so much, even if it had been just a few hours.

"Oh, honey, I know it hurts, but you need to be strong if you want to go back to them." Her voice rose, making me lean away to look at her face.

She put strand of hair behind one of my ears.

"I'll do anything to be back with them. Just, please…help me." I begged in a soft whisper. Angie gave a small smiled and patted my cheek gently.

"Come on, Isabella, I'll show you to your room." She stood up and I lazily got to my feet. She held out her hand for me to take and I took it and gave it a small squeeze.

JPOV

I had laid there beside Bella for hours, just listening to the slow beat of her heart. It was dark outside and I could hear around me the night creatures awaken and come to life. I had been absentmindedly smoothing down Bella's hair, crying myself to sleep, then waking up, then crying myself to sleep again.

What Alice said earlier flashed through my mind. _"Carlisle wants to see Bella. He thinks he has a theory on how to save her."_

Could the leech save my Bella? What if he did something wrong? I couldn't lose my Bella again.

"Jacob." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing in front of me, across from Bella. His eyes were black as night, and the expression on his face was like he had been crying. Had he? Why should he? He's in love with someone else…

"I still love her just the same, Jacob." I flinched. Damn, he heard my thoughts. Get out of my head.

"You know I wish I could." He muttered. He obviously wasn't in the mood for talking about it. I sat up, and brought Bella to my chest, cradling her to me. I was exhausted. My eyes were still blurry from crying and my body felt so emotionally and physically weak.

"Jacob, may I…hold-

"No!" Who the hell does he think he is to hold her after all that he's done to her?

"I know that right now you must loathe me-

"With a passion…" I interrupted. Edward gave a small smile, but continued.

"You must realize, I haven't seen Isabella in almost a year, Jacob. I left her because I was afraid. I was afraid that one day, I would accidently hurt her. It would be so easy! It could be a touch, a caress, a kiss, or a hug, but if I wasn't being careful with her, just once, she would be gone like that." He snapped his fingers as he said the last word.

"It had three months since I had left her, when I found Tanya. She lives with the Denali clan up in Alaska-

"I don't want to hear about you finding Tanya and how you decided to marry her. Look, parasite, what do you want?" I spat. Who does he think he is, to talk about his fiancé while he's just standing across from the girl who got her heart broken by him, and who'll now, never wake up again.

I squeezed her tighter to me, as I thought that. "I didn't mean to hurt her, dog. I was only doing what was best for her." He snapped. My body was too weak to be angry, so the only thing I did was glare at him.

"Oh, and leaving her here for months, crying and walking around like she was dead was just so _good _for her, wasn't it?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes in disbelief.

"I just wanted her to have a normal life. One that she could grow old in and have children and grandchildren, and just live life the way I wanted her to." He said softly. My brows furrowed in confusion as he said the last part.

"You wanted her to…live?" I whispered.

He nodded. "She wanted to spend forever with me," He huffed once before he continued, "She even wanted me to change her at the prom that night, in front of all those people." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his expression changed to anger and then softened.

"I wasn't going to damn her into a permanent hell. She was so stubborn. She wasn't thinking about what she was going to give up."

"She was going to give up me…" I muttered, looking down at Bella. I sensed Edward nodding.

"So, in a way, you should be glad that I left her, because if I hadn't, I have a strong feeling that she would've all but forgotten about you." I looked up at him. He was staring at Bella, and the same expression the pixie parasite had on earlier was molded onto his.

She would've forgotten me? "Why do you say that." I asked quietly. Edward never returned my stare. He simply kept his eyes on Bella.

"You saw her at the prom that night, and you saw her with me. Did you see the way she looked at me?" he asked. I nodded and he continued.

"It was like she imprinted on me, Jacob. I wouldn't say she was obsessed, but I pretty much consumed all that she ever wanted to do. She never brought up anything about seeing you or visiting her mom, or just hanging out with friends. All she ever said was that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me." he paused and cracked his knuckles.

"I wasn't going to let her just forget that she had a life. She was scared of being older than me," he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, "Jacob, you must understand; I never, my family never wanted to be like this." He moved his hand in the air down his body.

"We all should've died at least a hundred years ago. We didn't have the choice like Bella did, though. We were dying when Carlisle…saved us. He didn't want this life, either. Carlisle was pretty much attacked when he was damned into this hell. He woke up as a vampire not knowing what he was."

"Anyways, I know you don't want to talk about my damned life. I came here to ask you to take her to our house. Carlisle does have a theory on how to save her, but he wants to tell you first." He waited for my response. I simply just got up with Bella in my arms and nodded. We walked in inhuman speed back to the leech mansion.

BPOV

"Whoa, this room looks just like my room at Charlie's." I said as I sat down on the bed. Angie smiled warmly while her hand gently roamed over the dresser.

"All your clothes are still in here, too." My eyebrows rose I stood and ran over to the dresser. She giggled and opened the first drawer for me, proving that my clothes were indeed there. I smiled and went back to lie down on the bed.

"Isabella, sweetie, you need to rest. In the morning, your path to waking up again begins. You'll need your rest." Angie pulled the covers up for me to climb underneath. I nodded and climbed under the covers and she tucked me in like a mother does her child.

"Angie, h-how long could it take to get back to my family?" I whispered. Angie sighed and pulled back a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Well, sweetie. It could be weeks, months, years before you can wake up again. I have faith in you that you'll wake up sooner than expected. You need to get some rest, though, if you want to wake up one day." I nodded and turned on my side in a more comfortable position to sleep. I felt Angie's lips on my cheek and sighed deeply before closing my eyes and falling into a deeper sleep.

JPOV

"Okay, Dr. Fang. What's the update on Bella?" I pressed, impatiently. Eddie and I here had walked back in silence to their mansion of a house and Bella was immediately given to Carlisle who had inhumanly rushed up the stairs. I was going to follow behind him before pixie put a hand on my shoulder telling me to stop. I shrugged her hand off and sat down on their couch which to me smelled like bleach.

Carlisle scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, she is indeed in a coma, but it's more than that. I tried to touch her, but her body was ice cold. Almost as cold as mine. I wrapped her up in at least four or five blankets. She is…resting peacefully up there right now." His voice was calm and serene. I nodded.

"Thanks, Doc for not…saying she's…."

"Yes, if the situation was in my position, I wouldn't want someone to say it either." He finished before I could say the word. I nodded again, thanking him. He gave a small smile before walking into the kitchen beside his mate or something. Esme, was her name I think. Don't know, don't care, I thought. I felt a cold hand tug on my wrist.

It was pixie again. I looked up at her and was about to say something before she mouthed a 'shush' and ordered me to come upstairs. I groaned and got up, following her into her room. There wasn't a bed there, not surprising, but there was a pull out couch, that had the bed made already. I stared at little pixie in shock. Did she do this for me?

"Yes, you're sleeping in here. I already have a bunch of shorts in the closet for you. I didn't give you any t-shirts, because I know you don't wear them, so hopefully the shorts will do." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it'll be fine. I never thought I say this, but thanks, parasite." I grumbled.

"You're welcome, mutt." She replied just as annoyed. I walked over and plopped down on the bed.

I don't know how long I just laid there until the leech walked towards me and was suddenly sitting on the other side of the bed with her face in her hands. Her stench made me wrinkle my nose. "What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated.

She lifted her face out of her hands to look at me with a sad look. "Jacob, I'm sorry, but…right now I don't see her waking up…ever." My hands dug into the sheets as a lump rose in my throat. She's lying, she's lying, she's lying. I chanted on and on that statement in my head.

"But my visions change, Jacob. I'm not saying that there is no hope for Bella to ever wake up; I just wanted to update you." I looked up at the little pixie and nodded my thanks to her.

"I am truly sorry, Jacob. If I could've seen that they were coming I would've had the whole family over there to help. Carlisle could've saved Emily. It's just, Bella was surrounded by your pack and I just couldn't see around it until you were away from her and then I could see what was happening. It was only me and Edward at the house, because the rest of the family were out doing something, I just am so sorry."

"Hey, what's done is done. I'm tired of people coming to me saying it was their fault-

"But-

"But nothing. We can talk about this in the morning. I'm…exhausted right now, and unbelievably sad, so just give me my space okay!" Pixie stood up quickly and was out the door in seconds.

I turned onto my side on the bed above the covers and pushed my head further into my pillow. My hand roamed over the empty space next to me and I wished so badly that Bella could be here with me. I already missed her warmth and her fingers going through my hair absentmindedly as she fell asleep. I clutched the sheets tighter, but softened my hold when I realized I was about to rip the sheets apart.

"Wish you were here with me, Bells…" My voice cracked and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fight back tears. I relaxed after a moment and curled myself on the bed falling into a sleep.

BPOV

_Dreaming: _

_I was walking on First Beach in a white sundress and I wasn't wearing any shoes. The sound of the tide hitting the shore was calming and I stepped into the water just far enough that it came up to my ankles as I walked along the shore. _

_Wait. I was on First Beach? Then that means that I was close to Jacob! I turned around frantically, my eyes blurry with happy tears until I ran into something hard, solid, and unbelievably warm. _

_JPOV _

_DREAMING: _

_I was just running around the area in my wolf form when I saw this girl in a white sundress walking along the shore of First Beach. I phased back and quickly put the pair of sweatpants on that I had tied around my ankle. Stepping closer to the girl that was slowly walking along the beach, I froze when she did. Did she know I was here? _

_And then it hit me. Those curves, that long wavy brunette hair. The girl turned around crying and started to run in my direction. I narrowed my eyes as I realized just who was running towards me. It was Bella. She ran into my chest hard and I didn't know how to react. My mind was filled with all these emotions, the only thing I could do was tremble. It was a nervous tremble, not an angry tremble. Bella's hands were on my chest as her head leaned back and I was gifted with the depths of her beautiful big brown eyes. _

"_J-Jacob?" She whispered, her eyes widening in disbelief. Why was she crying? I wiped the tears away from her face, nervously. _

"_Bella, is that you? Are you really here?" I managed to get out in a nervous breath. Tears fell from my face. A smile made Bella's eyes light up with love and joy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and touched her nose to mine. _

"_Yes, Jake. I'm here." I smiled at her while the tears fell from my face and I wrapped my arms around her, spinning us around in a happy circle. She laughed that beautiful laugh that I loved and I squeezed my arms tighter around her. When we stopped spinning around, she put her bare feet on my toes and looked up loving into my eyes. _

"_Jacob. You're here." Her voice was cracking from her happy tears as the smile I loved was plastered to her face. I couldn't help myself. I murmured a yes and pressed my lips hard against hers. She giggled into my mouth as she bit down onto my bottom lip before licking it with her tongue. I opened my mouth and our tongues made love to each other's mouth. I couldn't stop the happy tears that flowed down my face. I was just SO happy. I lifted her up into my arms and her hold on my neck tightened as I spun us around again. She leaned her head back and laughed happily, and I couldn't help but join her. _

"_I miss you, Bells." I whispered as I kissed her neck. Her arms tightened around my neck even more and I sat us both down in the sand. She sat on her heels in between my lap while I held onto both of her hands. I just had to be touching her, I just had to. _

"_Jacob, is this a dream?" I frowned when I noticed the slight pain in her voice. I shrugged my shoulder. _

"_If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which she squealed and kissed me back. I pulled her to my chest and she sighed, wrapping her arms around my torso while she leaned sideways into me. _

"_How is Emily?" She asked casually. I laughed at her normality of the moment. _

"_She's not handling it well, honey. She blames herself for what happened." _

"_Why?" She asked quickly. I shifted nervously, and kissed the top of her head. _

"_Well, she feels so bad for walking through the woods. She blames herself for getting bitten and causing all what happened happen. I told her to not do that to herself, but she didn't listen." _

"_Of course she didn't. She's just as stubborn as I am." We both laughed at that. After we calmed down, Bella sat up and turned to face me. _

"_It's going to be okay, Jacob. I'll be with you soon." Her voice sounded wrong though, like it was fading away. She stood and started skipping down the beach. I ran after her. _

"_Wait! Bella, where are you going?" I called. She giggled and turned around to face me. _

"_I have to go on the path to come back to you. Tell Carlisle that the only thing he needs to do to help is just keep me warm." She smiled warmly at me. I shook my head. _

"_What are you talking about?" I gently demanded of her. She placed her hand on my arm, and I was instantly calm. _

"_Jacob, it's time for me to go. Do you want me to come back?" _

"_More than anything." I replied confidently. She smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. _

"_Then you must let me go. Don't worry, Jake. I'll see you again. In your dreams, I'll see you. All you have to do is just think about me before you go to sleep and I'll be there. I love you." She murmured and wrapped her arms around my waist and craned her neck to look at me. I caressed her cheek with two of my fingers. _

"_I love you more." I smiled her smile and leaned down to kiss her fiercely on the lips. When her lips parted from mine she giggled. _

"_I don't think so." She said joyfully before releasing her hold on me and skipping down the beach again. I watched as her body started to fade away. When she was almost gone, she turned and looked back at me with her warm brown eyes. _

"_I love you, Jacob. Now, wake up. Wake up, wake up…" she kept cooing that before her whole body disappeared and I opened my eyes back to reality. _

When they were open, I could smell grease and hear the sizzling of bacon coming from downstairs. I sat up in the pull out bed and rubbed my eyes, smiling at the dream I had last night. If what Bella said was true, that all I had to do was think about her to see her in my dreams, I would do that every night before I fell asleep. I stood and walked to the closet and opened it, grabbing a pair of shorts. Once I was done changing into them I sniffed the air and followed Bella's scent down a hall to a door on the left.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Bella sleeping soundlessly in a king size bed. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Gently, I pulled her hand out from under the sheets and held it in both of my hands.

"Thank you, Bella. I desperately needed that." I kissed the palm of her hand.

"And I'm hoping to see you again tonight." I whispered before turning around to walk out the door. But, I swear, just before I closed the door, I knew she was smiling.

BPOV

"Bella, in order for you to go back to your loved ones, you need to face all of your fears and nightmares." Angie said casually to me as we walked back to my room from the breakfast room. I stopped and faced her when we reached my door.

"What do you mean, 'face my fears?'" I asked her, my brows furrowed in confusion. She patted my arm, comfortingly.

"When you go in your bedroom, you're going to close your eyes, and what I will have to do is put you in this nightmare state, and if you face it well enough then you'll move on to the next fear or nightmare." I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by, 'face it well enough?'" She gave a weak smile.

"It means, if you can go through these nightmares and not beg to go back once, or beg to die, then we'll let you wake up from this coma you are in." My expression changed to horror. The nightmares were going to be _so _bad that I would beg to die? I simply nodded and headed inside, closing the door behind me.

"Jacob, I'll be strong for you. I'll be strong." I chanted to myself as I got situated under the covers.

"I love you, Jacob." I murmured as my eyes closed slowly, and then everything was dark.

_NIGHTMARE: #1_

"_Okay, Angie. What do you have planned for me now?" I whispered, my voice a little shaky. _

"_Bella, this is going to be the hardest one to go through. I figured it would be easier if I hit you first with the hardest one and then the rest get easier." A heavenly voice boomed from the sky. I looked up and didn't see anything, but I knew that Angie was there, watching. _

_I huffed once nervously, and continued walking down this trail. It was dark outside, and I could tell it was late at night. The mist covered the soggy ground and I walked slowly and carefully on it; to make sure that I didn't fall. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks as the setting changed and it was bright outside. We were on First Beach and I narrowed my eyes when I saw a bunch of people in black attire circling something. I stepped closer, and then another step, and another before I heard an elderly voice say aloud, "My granddaughter," I gasped when I realized it was Billy Black's voice, "Has written a special speech for her Uncle Jacob Black." I sucked in a breath. _

"_No, it couldn't be." I walked quickly between the people, but they seemed to not notice I was there. I cried out in horror as I saw the huge coffin that everyone had been circling around. I ran to the coffin, and shoved all the flowers off of it while I banged my head down on the top of it. _

_A young girl who looked about ten years old cleared her throat with a cough. I looked up at her and noticed the features in her face. Her smooth black hair was held back in a bun and a black veil covered her face. She wore black pantyhose under a frilly black dress. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. She had Jacob's features written all over her face. Was she..?_

_Then the small beautiful little girl began to speak in a raspy voice. "My Uncle Jake…. Unkie Jakey, was always fun to be around." Oh no, please tell me this is not his funeral! I looked down at the coffin and read the inscription on it that said, 'Jacob Black.' It was his funeral! _

_The girl continued and I listened to her through my cries of horror and pain. "When momma came home and told all of us that Uncle Jake was attacked by an animal, I was running through the front door tellin' momma that we needed to go to the hospital." The little girl started to whimper and cry as she continued her eulogy, "Then Momma told me that Uncle Jake wasn't at the hospital that he had gone to see Aunt Bella in heaven." I whimpered like the little girl who was apparently my niece as a lump rose in my throat. It felt like a sob and sure enough I let out a breathtaking sob that was so loud it echoed off the La Push cliffs. I expected everyone to hear me, but they didn't and they continued they're silent weeping. _

_Everyone seemed to disappear then, and I banged my fist on the coffin hard. "Why, Jacob Black, why!" I shouted, and my vocal cords protested against the sheer pitch of it. I didn't care. I flung the coffin open and gasped when I saw Jacob's aged features in front of me. _

_He looked to be about in his late 20's or early 30's. His face was not his original color. Instead, it was paler than usual. Oh God, Jacob, you really are dead. "No." I managed to gasp and I pulled Jacob up and into my arms. His head rolled limply onto my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair while my tears fell onto the top of his head. _

"_Oh, Jake…" I murmured, my voice cracked as another onslaught of tears fell from my eyes. _

"_Bella?" A warm and husky voice said from behind me. No, it couldn't be. It WAS. _

_JPOV_

"So, Dr. Fang. I really think that seeing Bella in my dreams last night wasn't just a coincidence. She told me to tell you not to worry on trying to save her, that she would do it. She obviously knew that you were trying to save her, Cullen." I grumbled as I sat across from Carlisle at their dining room table. My head was in my hands and I was rubbing my temples, trying to get rid of the headache I had from listening to him lecture and ask me all these stupid questions.

"I'm just trying to get my facts and reasoning straight, Jacob. If…if what you are saying is true, then when you see her in your dreams tonight, can you ask her how she is going to _save _herself? I'm just innocently curious. I love Bella as my own daughter and I dream of the day she wakes up just as much as you do." I nodded my head in confirmation and ran up the stairs.

Today was pretty much boring. I got up, ate breakfast with the leeches which was awkward, then I went over to Sam and Emily's, and Emily was going on and on about how much she missed my Bella. I had to tell her about the dream, and she did feel a little better after that. After hanging out at Sam's place, I patrolled the area for awhile. By the time I was done patrolling, it was 10:00 o'clock and I was tired. So, that brings me here, in the leech layer, in a pull out bed, thinking about Bella. Sighing deeply, I fell asleep thinking about Bella that time she gave the pack the 'surprise.'

DREAMING:

_I was on the beach again. Except, Bella was crying, and saying my name, and…holding someone. I took a few steps closer to her, narrowing my eyes when I saw the man she was holding. Is that…? _

"_Bella?" I asked. When she looked up at me, the man disappeared and she dropped to her knees on the ground. _

"_Bella!" I called, while running over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, bring her onto my lap. She sobbed into my chest, laying her tears on my bare skin. I smoothed down her hair and cooed to her, trying to calm her down. _

"_Shh, Bella, what's wrong?" I pulled away from her far enough to look at her tearful eyes that were staring at me with want, need, passion, and…lust. _

"_Bella, I don't-_

_She put a finger to my lips and moved so she was straddling my waist. "Shh, Jake. Please, make love to me. I _need _you. Now." She pressed her lips to mine fiercely and I groaned into her mouth, biting on her lower lip. _

_God, this woman was going to drive me insane. I pushed her down to the side and moved so that I was on top of her. My hand trailed down her body and I brought her leg and wrapped it around my waist. _

"_Bells, you're going to be the death of me." I breathed. _

_BPOV _

_DREAMING: _

_I let out a nervous laugh, and bucked my hips against his crotch, letting a moan escape his lips. I smiled in content, and let out a cry in pleasure as wetness pooled from my center. Jacob was only wearing his boxers and I was only wearing the same dress I wore earlier, so his hard on was grinding right against my center. I moaned out loud. _

"_Jake, I need you now." I gasped. Jacob grabbed the bottom of my dress and I arched my back, letting him takes it all the way off of me. I heard his gasp as he realized I wasn't wearing a bra and only panties. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled his lips down onto mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I open my mouth to be gifted with Jake's warm tongue. _

_My hands trailed down his chest and I pulled at the waist band of his boxer shorts. He helped me pull them down by shrugging out of them. He kicked them to the side basically ripped my panties off of me hungrily. _

"_Bells, come here." He murmured seductively as he sat back on his heels and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. I wrapped my legs around his torso and moaned when I felt his member between my slick folds. _

"_Jake. Inside me, now." I moaned. Jacob growled as he sucked on my neck, grinding against my center creating wetness between my legs. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his member firmly in my hands and sat up a little straighter so I had a good angle for him to enter me. Jacob bit me earlobe as his hands gripped my hips tightly. I felt the tip of his member enter me and I cried out in pleasure. _

_Jacob growled and his primal instincts came out when he pulled my hips down, and shoved himself deeper inside me. _

"_Jake!" I gasped. Jacob was still deep inside me as he moved me so my back was on the warm sand and his hot skin rubbed against my clit, causing another wave of warm liquid to fall from my center. His hips thrust into mine hard, and honey it wasn't gentle. _

_He was going way too fast. His movements were too animalistic, and his top lip was curled back in a snarl. He wasn't mad at me was he? I felt his body trembling and I immediately got panicky. _

"_Jake. Jake, stop it. You're going to phase. Jake!" I pushed myself off of him and cowered away from him. I suddenly felt very exposed, so I brought my knees to my chest and covered my chest with both of my arms. _

_Jacob was sitting on all fours and staring at me in horror. He sat back on his heels and shuddered once, before putting his head in his hands. _

"_Bella, I am so, so sorry." I heard him whisper. He looked more relaxed, but his body was trembling as if he was…crying. I crawled over to him and gently touched his forearm with one of my fingers. _

"_Jake, look at me." I crooned. His hands dropped from his face, and sure enough, his eyes were red and puffy from tears. I cupped his face in my hands and looked at him seriously. _

"_It's okay, Jacob." _

"_No, it's not, Bella. I could've phased when you were…" he trailed off and I shook my head. _

"_But you didn't, and I forgive you, so stop stressing over it. It's over. It's the past now." He nodded his head and pulled me onto his lap. _

_I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but I didn't care to break the silence. Jacob was the one who broke it and I was grateful. _

"_Carlisle wants to know how exactly you are going to 'wake up?'" Jacob mused after a long awkward silence. _

"_Why? Didn't you tell him not to worry about me?" _

"_Yes, I told him, but he doesn't want that answer. He wants to know EXACTLY how you're going to wake up." _

_I waited another moment before I answered. "Well, tell him that the only way I CAN wake up is if I go through all my…fears successfully without begging to die or go home." _

_Another long pause. "Bella, what were you doing earlier? You were crying…" he trailed off. I, too, was sad at remembering the painful fear that I had to face. _

"_Well, one of the fears I had to face was the fear of you dying. I saw you dead, Jake…" Jacob's arms squeezed tighter around me. "It was and always will be one of my greatest fears. I can't lose you. Ever. Even if I'm not in the real world with you now, the thought of you going away, would make me want to crawl up into a ball and die." I whispered. It was painful enough, talking about him dying. _

_His lips touched my ear softly. "Bells, if I died now I would be with you." I shuddered as his hot breath whisked over my ear. _

"_No, Jake. You wouldn't. I'm in an alternate heaven. Even if you did get into a coma like me, you still wouldn't be with me because the alternate heaven I am in now is only for the Kanuwats." I sighed deeply, closing my eyes at the brutal truth in my words. _

"_Bells, please come back to me," his voice was pleading and sad, "I can't stand to be without you in my life. I'm not complaining about seeing you in my dreams, but I want to wake up and know that you are lying right beside me. I want to hold you in my arms and be with you every second of every day. Having you in my sweetest dreams, if that's what these are, is not enough for me, honey. I want you; every last bit of you, in all senses of the word." Jacob let his forehead rest on my shoulder and I put my cheek against the side of his head comfortingly. _

"_I know, Jake, I know. Believe me; I'm doing everything I can to hurry up this process so I can be back with you. I want to come back and stop phasing after a while so we can start a family of our own." I laughed at a distant memory I had when I was first imprinted on Jacob. "You know, I already have seen our children." Jacob leaned his head to the side on my shoulder and looked at me with love and joy. My smile formed on his lips, and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss the sweetness of him. _

"_What are our children's names?" he whispered against my lips. I closed my eyes in content. _

"_Ephraim Charlie Black and Sarah Marie Black. Twins." I could honestly feel the hugest smile on Jacob's lips. I leaned away from him to look in his eyes and smiled widely as I saw all the love, devotion, and longing Jacob had for me. _

"_Twins?" I giggled as he squeaked that one out. _

"_Yep, and trust me; you don't have to worry about Sarah having boy troubles, because Ephraim is on those teenage boys like a hawk stalking its prey." I smiled even wider as the loving in Jacob's eyes burst through. "He's like the father when it comes to Sarah dating. I know you won't have to worry about Sarah, cause' Ephraim's got it covered." I murmured as I bent down to place a hot, wet kiss on his lips. _

"_Please, come back to me. I want to have those oh-so-amazing twins you have seen." I nodded and then I felt myself slipping away. _

_It was what I felt whenever I was going to wake up. "Jacob, it's time for me to go now. I'm fading." I said standing up and skipping down the beach like I did last time. _

_I felt his warm hand grab my arm and spin me around, pressing my chest to him tightly as he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned in pleasure, and let his tongue enter my mouth as it played across my lips. Before we could even get any more heated in the moment, Jacob stepped away and smiled my smile at me. _

"_See you tomorrow night, Mrs. Black." And with that, I was gone. _

A/N: Okay, guys. It took me a while to put this up, and I'm glad I finally did, because I'm leaving for a family reunion tomorrow and won't be back until next Sunday. I promise to have the next chap up as soon as I can when I get back. Review please! It's what keeps me motivated!


	22. Fights and Blood, Longer Version

Okay, guys. This is a taste of the other Bella/Jacob fanfic I am going to be writing called Find My Way to You. Once you have read this chapter, you may be thinking, this isn't going to be a bella and Jacob romance story, but it will! It's just the first chapter. There's plenty of more time to get to bella/jake time, so be patient. I'm working hard to finish up Call Your Name, and I'm pretty sure there will be only just a few more chapters. Thanks for reading guys, it means the world.

JPOV

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.

Edward.

After I read the note over once I crumpled it up into a ball and threw off the cliff I was standing on.

This was the place I had gone to think most of the time. And most of the time that I had come here, it had been about Bella. And today, I had come here to think about her.

I have to admit, I feel a little better that she finally admitted her feelings for me. It's like part of that weight that had been resting on my shoulders was lifted, the rest remained to always push me down.

These past two years have been emotional roller coasters. Sometimes, no I always wish that we lived in a world where the supernatural didn't exist, and the leech who took my Bella away forever had died of the disease like he was supposed to a hundred years ago. If all was normal the way it should be, then right now, Bella would be in my arms. A slight pang of hurt stabbed at my heart as I thought of her that way.

Balling my hands into fist, I roughly rubbed my temples, trying to have some sanity before I lost it.

My werewolf senses kicked in and I heard the soft rustling of feet coming towards me. I recognized that it wasn't a scent I knew. It was a girl, and she smelled like vanilla and chocolate chip cookies. Without noticing, I felt my body instantly relax, like I knew who was behind me, but I didn't.

I didn't turn to look at her, but I heard her gasp stating that she now saw that I was here. I grinned slightly to myself.

"I cannot believe this is happening." I heard her say to herself in disbelief. I frowned at her tone. I didn't understand it. Did she know who I was? I still didn't move. I waited for her to come to me.

"Ummm, are you….Jacob Black?" I heard her whisper. That got my attention; I turned around to look at her incredulously.

SPOV

"Dad, just because you were in an accident FOUR years ago, does NOT mean that you are utterly helpless anymore. If you can walk, then you obviously can help bring in the groceries." I snapped at my Dad. It was the usual for us. We couldn't go one day without bickering or arguing with each other. It was just impossible for us to have a nice day for once. It wasn't in our nature, and that's just the way our relationship was. Sometimes, though; we would argue over the most stupid stuff that it made me WANT to stop arguing for once. Of course, then he would say something to make me angry again, and it'd go downhill from there.

"Yeah." He huffed and I walked out the front door, slamming it behind me. Frustrated, I kicked the football of the deck, sending it flying into the yard.

"Sarah, come help me with the rest of the groceries, please. Oh, and stop kicking things around. It doesn't help, but create more mess that you'll be picking up later." My mom called while giving me a stern look. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her, before accidently tripping over something.

I looked back at what I had fallen over and noticed that a book was resting right next to my feet. Picking it up, I realized it was my Eclipse book.

"That's odd." I muttered to myself as my brows furrowed in confusion. I had put that book up in my room at least a week ago…

A wind blew on the deck so hard that the book flipped open. I saw that it was on the page that Edward had written the note to Jacob at the end of the story, thanking him for taking care of Bella. I huffed once.

"What a jerk. Bella is so pathetic to not choose Jacob. Ugh, sometimes I just wish I could slap that woman into some sense."

"Boo!" I screamed and jumped to turn around and see my sister holding her sides while laughing. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" I demanded while setting the book down and standing up to go get in her face. She just laughed harder.

"It's nice to know that I can get you, sometimes." She replied. I groaned and pushed her out of my way. Sometimes, I wish I just had the right to hit her. If only she wasn't my little sister.

"Whatever, just hurry up and help get the groceries before I change my mind on not beating the crap out of you." I grumbled to her, low enough so my Mom wouldn't hear as she walked by with four H-E-B bags in her hands. I sighed.

When the groceries were all inside, I snatched my Eclipse book and hurried up the stairs to my room. Plopping down on the bed, I opened it to the page where I was.

Poor Jacob, I thought as I read the Epilogue chapter. How could someone be so cruel to someone so nice? Bella was a sick person, for hurting Jake like she did. I hated Edward and Bella together with a passion, and yet; I always go see the Twilight Saga movies as they come out in theatres.

I was absolutely obsessed with Jacob and Bella together. It was so perfect and right for them, but Bella, being the stubborn person that she is, just didn't want to see that, so she just pushes Jacob away like it wouldn't hurt him at all if she did so. I swear, Bella is the most stupid and selfless person I could ever read about.

If I was in this story I would be smackin' sense into that woman during Eclipse. I honestly think she doesn't deserve either one of them at all. I mean in New Moon, it's obvious to everyone that she's only using Jacob to get a little bit over the leech that left her.

Hell, if I was in Eclipse at the point of Edward's note; I would love Jacob Black like the way he should be loved. Not beat up emotionally like Bella did to him. I don't even think she realizes how much she's hurt him. Bitch.

Then something happened. The world shifted and everything changed. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in the trees of some forest. I shivered and clutched my chest as I felt something wet touch my shoulder. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it was snowing. I didn't recognize this place. This wasn't Texas, this felt more like Ohio, but it was way colder.

I started to walk through the trees until I saw a man sitting on the edge of this cliff. Stepping closer, I gasped when I realized who it was. It looked like Taylor Lautner, but it wasn't. He looked like…

"Umm…are you Jacob Black?" I asked quietly. The man stood and turned around. His eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like confusion, and he was staring at me in this hard look. His eyes were red and puffy, and that told me that he had been crying.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. I shook my head mechanically back and forth.

Is this really happening? Was I in some sort of Twilight world? Oh, well I guess I get to have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Black. I smiled a little bit, but was brought back to reality when Tay-Jacob cleared his throat.

"Oh, umm, wild guess?" I couldn't think of a reasonable enough answer. Jacob's features softened a little, and he took a step towards me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh huh, sure. What are you doing here?" He asked in a lighter tone, but his voice was still harsh. I can't believe this is really happening.

"Umm, I don't know actually. I just opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by trees." I answered truthfully. I didn't like to lie, but I was afraid that I would be doing that pretty soon.

"Well, it's dangerous to be running around in the woods now a days." He spat. I nodded my head, looking down at the ground.

"I know that. Stupid leeches." I instantly snapped my mouth shut, covering it with my hand, but it was too late. Jacob's head snapped up and he was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked me, stepping closer so that he was just a few feet away.

Well, I guess now would be as good a time as ever to start lying. Please, believe me Black. I thought.

"I know you heard me, wolf boy. I said stupid leeches. You know, vampires, the whole bloodsucker thing? Yeah, I know about them. I know about you, too." At this point, Jacob was staring at me in horror and shock. His mouth formed an "o" shape and I couldn't help but grin a little bit. Wow, this lying stuff came naturally to me. Might as well continue.

"I'm sorry. I live on the rez a few miles down from yours. We just moved here, and well I couldn't help, but talk to you dad about the legends. Oh, and the fact that I saw the whole vampire battle a while ago would help me a lot on thinking that you were a werewolf and those idiotic parasites…" I trailed off, drowning in my own lies. Jacob was staring at me in that same expression, but his arms dropped to his sides.

"You saw that?" He muttered. I nodded once and to my surprise I shuddered once. Then, all of a sudden nothing felt like a lie anymore. I had a family on the rez and I DID see the battle between the newborns and the Cullens and werewolves. I HAD talked to Billy Black about the legends, and I HAD just moved here. It felt like…home. I wasn't lying anymore; I was being utterly honest to Jacob Black.

"Well, I was just looking around the area when I heard these awful noises. It sounded like…metal ripping. And then I saw, oh!" I shuddered and fell to my knees. Crying was never really my thing, but now it was, once I thought of all those killings. It was just so…scary.

I felt warm arms envelope me. Looking up through tearful eyes, I saw Jacob staring at me with a concerning look in his eyes. There was something else there now that I hadn't noticed before. It was…longing, need, want, love.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked politely. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Sarah. Sarah Riley." I answered quietly. He nodded and suddenly, I was cradled to his chest and he was running. I just sighed, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

JPOV

I can't believe I imprinted on her. I barely even know her! Yet I don't need to tell her that I'm a werewolf. She obviously knows all about it already. When I reached my house, Quil and Embry were standing on the front porch steps talking and laughing about something.

"Hey, man. Whoa, who's the chick?" Quil asked eagerly as he rushed down the steps, Embry following behind him. I growled at the way Quil looked at Sarah. Embry and Quil both gave me a puzzled look. I shrugged and walked past them and into the house, setting Sarah down on the couch. The guys followed me in, of course.

"Hey, Jacob, man…did you um, uh…?" Embry was struggling for words. I was NOT going to talk to them about that right now. Instead, I just walked over to my room and grabbed a couple of blankets and brought it back to the couch. Carefully, I wrapped her in two blankets just in case. Without realizing I had done so, I leaned down and kissed Sarah on the forehead. When I stood up again, Embry and Quil both had their eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Oh, you did imprint! High-five, man!" Quil held his hand up in the air for me to smack, but I just punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, Quil." I snapped. Embry just shook his head in shock.

"Dude, I wonder how jealous Bella will be?" Embry wondered. I groaned.

"You mean the Bella that loves that filthy bloodsucker?" I quickly turned around to see Sarah standing up with her arms crossed over her chest and her face pulled into a frown. I was in shock. How did she know about her…?

"Dude!" Both Embry and Quil shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the couch and wrapped my arms around Sarah from behind. She stiffened from my warm touch, but didn't move away.

"I…I'm sorry, it's just when I got here, I met Leah and Billy and…I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place to say that." I turned Sarah around to face me, but she covered her face with both of her hands.

"Whoa, you met Leah? No wonder she hates the leech lover." Embry said in amusement. I looked over Sarah's head and glared at him, growling low enough for only wolf ears to hear. He held up his hands in front of him guiltily, trying to stifle his laughter.

I gently took her hands away from her face. She kept her eyes to the ground. I wasn't going to have that, I thought as I pulled her chin up with one of my fingers, forcing her to look at me.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, honey. You have nothing to be sorry for." I made cooing sounds to her as she wrapped her arms around my waist and nestled her head into the crook of my neck.

"It's just. I know what it feels like to be so in love with someone who doesn't want to love you back. You want to know what I wanted to do Bella when Leah told me about her?" I whispered a sure and she sighed, leaning away to look at me with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of her." I looked at her in shock with wide eyes, and then clutched at my sides as I burst out into an uproar of laughter.

SPOV

I giggled as Jacob brought tears to his eyes as he laughed so hard. I was just so happy to have him not hurting over Bella anymore. It was so….weight lifting.

"Yeah, you know what sucks?" I asked, looking at my Jakey and his friends. They all stood straighter with big smirks on their faces.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Not being able to beat the crap out of any of y'all." I rolled my eyes as they doubled in laughter. I was walking out the door to go find something heavy and sharp like a bat or something, when Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest from behind.

"Where you going, honey?" he asked seductively into my ear. I shuddered. I turned on my vixen side and spun around and placed my hands on his chest. My fingers crawled up his chest until they latched around his neck and I pulled him closer. I heard him gasp as my lips just barely touched his.

"I'm going to go find a crowbar to beat the shit out of your friends for looking at me the way they did." I murmured against his lips then giggled as I skipped out of the house and jogged down the steps.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Leech lover was standing on the porch, sitting on the steps. I heard her gasp as I passed her going down the steps. Remembering exactly what this woman had done to my Jacob, I turned to glare at her.

"Are you the Bella that hurt my Jacob?" I demanded in a cold tone. She jumped and stood to her feet. She looked nervous as she approached me.

JPOV

"Are you the Bella that hurt my Jacob?" I heard the anger in my Sarah's voice. Oh, no. Bella was here? Ugh, why didn't I smell her!

I was going to rush out the door when I felt two big hands grab my arms and hold me back.

"Jacob, just stay, bro. Let Sarah get it off her chest." Embry said. I sighed in defeat.

Please, Sarah. Don't throw any punches. I pleaded with her in my mind.

SPOV

Bella just stood there shocked for a moment before straightening her face and glaring at me with what I saw as jealousy and anger. Oh hell no, I thought.

I jabbed a finger in her direction. "Oh, hell no. Do NOT give me that look, leech lover. You can't claim him anymore. He's not yours, so don't come here and give me this look that says, 'who the hell do you think you are to call Jacob yours,' because, honey, he sure as hell ain't yours and he never will be." I took the steps that were needed to be just centimeters away from her face. I was taller her by a good few inches and I grinned evilly when she cowered back a little bit.

"I'm not claiming him…" I heard her whisper. I laughed in annoyance and irritation. This bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, please, Bella. Don't tell me you never used him when your bloodsucker was gone to 'protect' you. You used him, Bella and I know you knew that you were doing that, yet you were too selfless to even care about his damn feelings!" I took a few steps away from her and screamed in aggravation, pulling at my hair.

"How do you know about that?" She demanded. I turned around to glare at her.

"You know Billy and Leah, right? Hmm, Leah seems to like that I hate you just as much as she does." I spat. I could tell I was pushing her buttons, and hell, I wanted to see her get mad at me.

"You don't know anything about me!" She yelled, her fists clenching at her sides. I huffed once.

"I may not know you _personally, _but leech lover, I know enough to know how selfless and heartless you are." I stepped up to her so I was at least a good foot away from her. She was furious now.

"Jacob fought tooth and nail for you. You saw that and you knew you were never going to feel the same way, yet you let him continue to feel that way for you. Damnit, Bella!" Angry tears were falling from my eyes, and I looked at her face which was shocked and appalled now.

"I personally know how he feels. You may not care, you may not want to hear it, but listen to me when I say this: I know what it feels like to be so in love with someone who will _never _feel the same way. You want to know what it feels like to watch the one you love kissing someone you hate. It's way worse than having a whole punched through your chest. It's having your loved one stab you in the heart." I wasn't crying anymore. I was on my feet and glaring at her through blurry eyes.

"Why are you here." I demanded of her. She looked up at me with her lips parted as if to say something.

"I…uh…I wanted to talk to Jacob…" she trailed off.

"About what? How you want him to be at your wedding no matter how much you've done to him?" I asked sarcastically. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she stood her ground and flung her arms at me for a punch.

Good thing, I took a boxing class. Before the punch could hit me square in the face; I grabbed her hand. I laughed as her cheeks flushed red. Gripping her hand tight in mine, I took a step closer to her.

"Before you _try _to punch me in the face, just think that Jacob will be out here stopping you. You're not wanted here anymore, Bella. And if you don't leave soon, I'm going to be sure as hell tempted to beat the shit out of you. God knows, you need a good slap in the face. But, of course, I'm not stupid enough to try anything. I wouldn't want your precious bloodsucker wanting to kill me." I smirked evilly when I saw the look of defeat written all over her face. I released her hand, but stood my ground in front of her.

"Don't look so shocked, precious Bella. Why don't you just go home, before I'm tempted to do something that will break the treaty? Of course, I'll get a kick out of Jacob killing your Eddie. Hell, I'll bring the popcorn." I snapped, smiling now at her anger driven face. I was literally shaking in anger. It was dripping off of every word that I've said to this bitch.

Bella was beyond furious now. Her top lip pulled back in a snarl and I couldn't help, but laugh at her expression.

She grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at her. I growled at her, snatching my arm from her grasp. "Go ahead, whoever the fuck you think you are. Throw a punch. Do it. I'm asking you to." She insisted, with a dark look in her eyes.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "You think I'm stupid enough to know what you're trying to pull here? Honey, I'll be _thrilled _to smack that look off of your face, but I'm not going to start anything so quit waiting for a reason for Eddie to come down here and kill me. Hah, I bet right now your wishing you were a fucking leech so you could kill me yourself." She nodded her head, glaring at me.

"Of course I do." She said shrugging like it was nothing. Oh, how I wanted to slap her for that.

"Okay, do it then. Go home and ask your little Eddie to turn you into a leech right now." I suggested. She looked at me in confusion. "Do you even know anything? Let me put it through your thick skull for you." I pointed towards the woods. "Once you're one of them, the treaty is over. It's done. It starts the war, and you know that! Of course, you don't give a shit, because you don't care about anyone in the pack anymore!" My shaking amplified, and it was really hard not to just take her ass down right now.

Her voice was low, but I could still hear her. "I do care for the pa-

I cut her off. "No you don't. If you did, then you wouldn't be so intent on changing into a Goddamn parasite! Oh, and don't think I know about the Volturi, Bella honey. If you are so ready to be a vampire, then go!" I shouted in her face, pointing to the trees.

She cowered back. She knew that everything I was saying was true. "Leave the country. Just don't be in Forks or anywhere near, when you are one of them. I'm like you. I wouldn't want to lose anyone that I love. Just, Please Bella. You can talk to Jacob later. If he wants to talk to you. Go home. Talk to him when I'm not around." I muttered. I knew she heard me because she nervously nodded and got into her car and drove off.

JPOV

I was stunned when I heard my Sarah catch Bella's hand before it hit her in the face. I could hear the anger in every single word she said to Bella. Hell, I was about to go out there to calm her down, until she shocked me again saying she wasn't stupid enough to hit Bella, cause' it would make Edward mad.

God, I loved this woman even more. Once I heard Bella leave, I ran out the door and saw Sarah shaking with anger. Oh hell, she was pissed beyond belief.

"Sarah?" I asked gently. She turned around to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have said those things to her." She dropped to her knees and started to cry. I was wrapping my arms around her in seconds, holding her to my chest as she cried into my neck. Smoothing down her hair, I said calming words to her. I felt her body relax in my arms.

"Uh, we're just gonna…uh, head out. See you later, Sarah." Embry said while Quil followed behind them when they ran off into the woods.

"Shh, I'm not mad at you, honey. I'm glad you finally got it off of your chest. Shh, oh honey, there's no reason for you to cry. I'm here, baby. I'm here." I cooed to her. She nodded her head into my chest.

SPOV

I wanted to fight someone. This had always been my problem when I was little. Whenever I would get angry, I always had the urge to hit someone or get into a fight. Why do you think I always got in trouble, beating the tar out of my little sister?

"Jake," I said fiercely as he walked us into the house with me in his arms, "Set me down. I need to go blow off some steam. As in, if you don't put me down now, I'm going to go find a crowbar and I am not joking around this time." I grumbled. Jacob shrugged, and put me down, placing feathery kisses all over my face. I playfully pushed him away.

"Okay, enough mushy mushy. Where is Kim, Jared's girl?" I asked. When I was Billy and Leah earlier, I saw Kim and she came up and we talked for a little while. She seemed really nice, but in a way, she was also aggressive. As in, if you piss her off, she'll want a fight. And that is exactly why I'm asking to go see Kim. Not that I have anything against her, just I need to fight someone before I hurt myself trying to hurt Jacob.

Jacob look confused for a moment. "Umm, she's at Emily's, I think…why?" he asked the last word quietly. I quickly turned and was out the door when I felt Jacob's hand on my back.

When I turned around to look at him, I had a hard face. "Sarah?" Again, he asked gently. I sighed and patted his cheek.

"Jacob, just listen to me, for once. I need to blow off steam. This is the only way I know how right now. Please, whatever you do just don't try and stop me, okay?" I pleaded.

He nodded and I returned to walking to Emily's house. It took us about twenty minutes to get there, and we walked in an awkward silence. I took a deep breath when I saw Kim and Leah sitting on the front porch of the house. I spun around to Jacob and leaned forward, so my lips were at his ear.

"Tell the pack and everyone else, that if they stop me from what I'm about to do, I will personally beat the crap out of them with a crowbar." My voice was almost silent, but it still had that hard tone in it. I stepped back to read his expression, and he simply nodded and ran inside.

Taking another deep breath, I ran to the wooden railing of the front porch, and easily hopped over it, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at Kim. She gave me a concerned look. Leah stood and looked at me confused.

"Umm, I'll be inside…" Leah muttered as she was gone in the next moment. Kim awkwardly stood up, but her face turned hard as she noticed the harshness in my next words. "Kim, I want a fight, and I want it now."

Apparently, Kim didn't mind at all. She simply nodded and I told her to wait out in the front yard for a little bit.

I ran inside and ignoring the boys and two women, who were staring at me with wide eyes, ran to the kitchen opening drawers and cabinets until I found what I wanted. I picked up the white tape and quickly cut a good enough length and then wrapped it around my fingers.

"Sarah, what are you-

"Shut it, Jake!" I yelled, but he knew that I wasn't mad at him.

When I was outside, I saw Kim with her shirt off showing a navy blue bra, and she had her hair back in a tight ponytail. Her jean Capri shorts ended just a little bit above her knees. She nodded her head at me, and I quickly took my shirt off. I wore a black sports bra underneath, and I grinned when I saw Kim looking at the faint sight of a six pack on me. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun. I was wearing jean short shorts. I cracked my knuckles and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Rules are, there are no rules. First one to black out loses. Got it?" My voice was flat. She shook my hand firmly.

I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder and I automatically knew who it was. "Jacob, step away from me now. Kim understands. She wants this." I turned my head to him and glared.

"You're going to fight my girl?" I heard Jared yell. Jacob took two big long strides away from me, confusing me at first, but then I understood as I was brought to the ground by Kim.

I quickly turned and grabbed her by the throat and yanked her off of me. I heard her breathing hard and stood up quickly, crouching to the ground as we danced in a small circle. She was glaring at me, and my eyes were narrowed so tightly, that if I narrowed them any more they would be closed.

I decided to get her more motivated. "That was pretty clever of you, Kim. Too bad you don't know how to block your face." I spat. That did it. Kim growled and lunged for me. I dodged her in enough time as she passed and landed on the floor. I grabbed her arm and leg and leaned down to pick her up and throw her to the ground again.

"Kim!" I heard Jared shout out, and then I heard the bustling of people trying to hold him back.

"Get up." I snapped, wiping the blood off of my lip. While I had Kim in the air, she had successfully reached down and clawed at my face, making a deep gash in my bottom lip. She got up and I saw her eyes darken as she continued in her predatory dance.

"What's got you so upset, Sarah? Bella piss you off?" I growled at her as her lips turned into an evil smug grin.

I stood straighter and threw my hands in the air. "Yup, of course the only person I knew I could take it out on was you, and I gotta say, I'm not having that much fun, considering I don't really have to try that hard." I replied icily. That earned a scowl from Kim and the sound of, "Oooooohh!" from the pack watching us. They obviously liked this a lot.

"Watch it, Sarah. I wouldn't want to hurt your precious ego by kicking your ass." She growled. I laughed bitterly.

"Well, do it then. Kick my ass, but when you wake up on the couch with an ice bag over your head, think about it the next time you try and talk shit." I gave her an evil smirk.

"Come on, Sarah. Am I going to have to be the one to come at you all the time in this fight?" she was asking for it, I thought.

And in one quick movement, I had her pinned down against the ground, my knees were on her arms and I struggled to stay on top of her as she thrashed and kicked around to get away from me.

"This is a bad situation for you isn't it, Kim?"I teased. She screamed and I punched her in the jaw to shut her up. Her eyelids closed half way and I quickly jumped off of her. I wasn't going to let this fight end so quickly. The adrenaline was pulsing in my veins, and the kicks she had put to my back I would definitely feel later, but not when I was in my mode.

She stood clumsily and swayed a little bit. "Come on, Kim!" Jared cheered from the side. I huffed once as I put my forearms in front of my face for protection. I was just a foot away from her as I bent down at her side and elbowed her right in the ribs. She cried out in pain, and I smiled at the accomplishment.

Kim was hunched over and I knew she was going to ask for mercy pretty soon, so I turned around and I was literally waiting for her word. What I got was a head lock from her and I was being dragged to the ground.

"Sarah!" I heard Jacob shout in horror. I locked my eyes with him as Kim squeezed her arm tighter around my neck. He was staring at the scene in front of him in horror and worry. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I smiled at him, and he looked at me in confusion. Kim was still dragging me across the ground when I snapped my head back and hit her square in the nose. Her arms loosened around my neck as she screamed, and I put both of my hands on her forearms that was wrapped around my neck and flipped her over my head. She landed on the ground with a thud, and I could hear her breathing going ragged.

I massaged my neck, trying to get back a little feeling in it as I stood swayed over to be in front of her. She saw me and successfully grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me to the ground as she got on top of me. Her blood was dripping on to my face as she started to punch me in the face multiple times. I felt myself slipping away, but I was fighting it. With each punch she landed on my face, more blood would pour from my mouth.

"Thatta girl!" I heard the faint sound of Jared's voice cheer. I wasn't going to let Kim win, I thought. With all the strength I had, I grabbed both of her fists in my hands and pushed them to the side. She fell to the ground and I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up. My movements were clumsy, but I was determined to finish this.

Her arms were at her sides and with one final blow to her face; Kim was on the ground blacked out. I sighed and dropped to my knees at her side. Picking her up, I turned to the crowd in front of me.

"Jared,…come get her." I managed to mutter. Warm hands were pulled Kim out of my arms and then the last thing I remembered before blacking out was that Jacob was carrying me inside a house.

Okay, I am so super duper sorry for not updating soon enough, and I know its been months but I've been busy since school started. Please don't hate me cuz this isn't a Call Your name update, but a Find My Way to You update. I. am. Sorry. Believe me, I have NOT given up on Call Your Name. I'm working on the last chapters as I update this, so don't give up please!

Also, since I'm busy with sports and school, it will be harder for me to update my story sooner than usual. I'm going to try my hardest to keep the updates between two and three weeks.

I love you guys for reading my story and I pray you don't lose hope in it.

Anyhooooooooo, I decided since, well, my little taste of Find My Way to You didn't even seem like a Bella/Jacob fic at ALL, I added my little longer version of the first chapter for you guys to enjoy. I really hope you like it.

With lots of love,

Wolfgal4evr, a.k.a. Skylar

JPOV

Watching my Sarah fight, was excruciatingly painful to do. But…hearing my Bella's voice again…it did things to me. Shit, did I just say _my _ Bella? Fuck. My. Fucking. Life.

I wanted to talk with her. I needed to talk to Bella. She had to be pulled over somewhere crying about now. _Wow, Jacob, way to sound like a douche you idiot._

I looked over warily to Sarah who was sprawled across the pullout couch with a wet washcloth pressed to her mouth. I winced. Seeing her hurt, made me hurt. Although, seeing Bella hurt made me somehow hurt worse than Sarah. Fuck, what is going on?

I walked over to Sarah, and someh0w she knew what I was going to say and nodded her head to me. "Just go talk to her." She murmured. I bent down and kissed her forehead, and walked out.

Bella POV

I didn't expect to feel this much pain and jealousy over Jacob finally imprinting, at all. It shocked me, and scared the hell out of me that the hole I felt now was bigger than the hole I felt when Edward left. It took out my whole being, soul, will to live….

My back pocket started to vibrate and I pulled it out to find the person who took my soul…_Jacob_.

I nervously answered the phone. "H-hello?"

"Bella, we need to _TALK_. Like _now_…"

"Jake, your imprint-

"Forget the imprint, Bella. Meet me at the treaty line, _now_."

There was a loud bang on the passenger side mirror and I screamed in horror.

"Bella, what is it! What happened! I'm coming RIGHT NOW!" Jacob's loud voice spoke through the phone. I warily glanced over and saw Edward sitting in the passenger side seat of my truck. His bronze tussles sprawled across his face. I would have been thoroughly dazzled by this, but now…now I didn't care for it.

"Alice saw that you were pulled over by the treaty line. She saw you crying. Apparently, that mutt did something to hurt you, so I came as fast as I could." His velvety voice was appallingly calm.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward." I gazed down at the steering wheel, purposely missing his gaze, although he was already burning a hole into the side of my head.

"There is no need for you to be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong, but the next time I see that mutt, I'll castrate him." Then there was the face that haunted me in my dreams. My loving Edward's calm, serene mask turned livid, his eyes black as night.

"No..." My voice was so low, I perceived it just as a thought, but when Edward's dark, penetrating stare narrowed in on me, I knew he had heard.

My phone rang, and I shrieked at the sound of it. I fumbled with my phone as I flipped it open to find Jake calling me again.

"Yes, Jake?" I screeched through clenched teeth. I was completely aware of Edward beside me, again burning holes into my side with his impenetrable gaze.

"Bella, what is going on? Are you alright! Tell me, now!" He was panting, probably due to the fact that he was running as fast as he could to get me.

"Bella, give me the phone." I chanced a glance at Edward to see that the disturbingly calm mask had returned to his face and he held his hand out for the phone.

"Bella?" Jacob shouted into the phone, making me pull it away from my ear so he wouldn't burst my eardrums.

"Jake, I…"

"Bella, phone." He curled his fingers towards him impatiently as I contemplated over giving him the phone or not.

"What is it, Bells, honey?" My voice caught in my throat. _Honey, _he called me _honey_. What could this mean? Did he still love me? How _could_ he, though; he had Sarah!

Then the phone was out of my hands. I gasped as breath blew back into me, and turned my head to see Edward with my phone pressed tightly to his ear.

"Listen, dog, who do you think you are to hurt her-

Jacob's bellowing voice was loud enough to hear through my own ears. "Edward? Who the hell do you think _you _are to take the phone away from Bella when I'm talking to her! Did they have manners at all in 1918? Christ, give the phone back to Bella, now!" I turned my head the opposite direction and looked out the window, trying to avoid this tense conversation.

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now; she's hurt because of whatever you did." Edward's voice was calm, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Me? _Me? _I didn't even see her! It was S- never mined…" Jacob trailed off, and I instinctively leaned closer to Edward to hear what Jake would say next, maybe what both of them would say.

But why didn't Jacob just tell Edward that he imprinted? What was stopping him? My head started to hurt from the millions of scenarios running through my mind.

"Then why is she so upset right now if you didn't see her?" Edward was pressing the issue and I definitely did _not _want to talk about it, nor let Edward see how it affected me so.

"It's none of your business, leech!" Jacob was yelling again. I wondered on when he was going to get here, and what would follow after that. Would Jacob and Edward get into a fight? I hope not.

"It most certainly is my business if it involves the pain of my fiancé." Again with the creepy calm voice. It was starting to bug me.

"Listen, bloodsucker, I'm going to be there in five minutes so just hang up the phone or give it back to Bella. I don't care, either way I'm going to talk to Bella, _alone_, and if you're still there with her, I'm dragging her across the border line so you can't touch her. Kapeesh?" I stared at Edward as his hand tightened around my phone causing the sound of it to crack.

"Edward, my phone!" I whispered through gritted teeth. He flashed his face to me, his face hard, but it softened after a moment of looking at me.

"Good-bye, Jacob." Edward had snapped the phone shut before I could even protest. Frustrated, I roughly pushed my door open and stepped out, slamming the door behind me.

The border line was just ten feet and I started to walk towards it until a cold hand gripped my upper arm tightly. I jerked to a stop, turning around to see Edward with a pained expression.

"Bella!" Jacob's booming voice sounded far off distant as I turned back around to see him. His silhouette was ghostly as his blurred figure ran towards me.

"Jake," I whispered, involuntarily reaching out to him with my free hand. Edward's hold on my arm tightened a little too tightly, and I winced. This did not go unnoticed by Jacob.

He stopped just a step away from the treaty line, crouched down, lips pulled back into a snarl and his eyes completely dark that I had to narrow _my _eyes to check if this man in front of me was in fact, Jacob.

"Get your hands off of her, bloodsucker." He growled when Edward's hand tightened. I whimpered, because his hold was beginning to become too rough.

"Edward, please…that _hurts._" Tears came to my eyes. Edward had never hurt me like this before. I was certain there would be bruises.

"Let her go!" Jacob roared. The hold on my arm vanished and I winced as the blood started to flow again. Looking down, I got confirmation that there would be bruises, because Edward's hand left throbbing red fingerprints.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, love. I should have never-

Edward had started to apologize, but Jacob's deep and gruff voice interrupted him. "Do you see what you did? Look at that! She's going to have bruises because of you!" I couldn't bring myself to be mad at Jacob for his brutal honesty.

I let my head swoop low; trying to hide myself from this confrontation that I knew would end badly.

"Bells…" The complete U-turn of Jacob's tone made my head snap up and stare at him. Could he still think of me as his Bells? _No, Bella, you're not his! _I cursed myself internally for even thinking it. Jacob had imprinted, it was clear as day when Sarah vented at me about it.

The mask Jacob had adorned when he had phased disappeared and I was met with the young vulnerability of his tortured expression. It made me hurt to look at, because his hurt would and always be my hurt. Imprint or not.

This time, when I stepped forward, Edward did not restrain me. Jacob looked at me with glassy eyes as I moved towards him, in what seemed like slow motion to me. Time slowing as it always had in these intense moments with my personal sun, Jacob. It was just us, no imprint could change our connection, just lessen the status of it; in love, to friendly love.

My heart dropped as I realized it. Why did I feel this way about him? Isn't this what I had always wanted for me and Jake; to just have that brotherly and sisterly love, not the love where you wanted to kiss each other every second?

One more step and I would be in his arms. I could almost see the imaginary treaty line on the road, as if it was a door step into another world. In a way it was, there were two sides of me; one that belonged to Jacob and the other that belonged to Edward.

I took a deep breath, and stepped forward once more, entering the Jacob and Bella world.


	23. Is This Real?

Okay, this is my thanks chapter to my 50th reviewer. I knew this took way longer than expected to update, but you know life can get in the way, right? Again, truly sorry for the late update to Call Your Name, but it is finally here and I'm so excited to hear what you all have to say! Thank you, and this chapter is all you my lucky reviewer! Hope you enjoy! :D

Azrial's POV

"Jesus, where the hell is some sort of civilization around here?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration and groaned loudly.

I had been running the Washington woods for hours. Pretty much going in circles, in the hopes that I would find some town or ANYTHING that humans were located at. It was so irritating that I couldn't find a damn trace of a town anywhere. Why the hell did Washington have to be so barren and full of just green everywhere?

"UGHHH!" I groaned again.

"Stupid Zane. Thinks he's so high and superior to kick me out of the damn pack!" I screamed in anger.

My temper was flaring. Why, you may ask? Oh, let me begin here.

My name is Azrial. Rightful guardian of the Karankawa tribe in Corpus Christi, Texas. Of course, just because I had a late start in the transformation from human to wolf, and Zane Bachin just so happened to change first, he gets to become leader, chief and alpha. Damn conceited pup, I thought.

I got kicked out because I had gotten into a fight with him, not just verbal, physical, over the way he treated me like shit and ordered me to phase back to human in front of him again so he could have his way with me.

And it's worse when you confront the elders about it and they can't do anything because Zane is the fucking chief of the whole damn tribe. What he says goes. That sort of thing.

So, the last straw was when he decided to get me pregnant. It was at a time when he was having his way with me. He had gripped my hair tightly and grumbled, "You're going to be the mother of my child now, Azrial." I flashed my dark eyes to him and spoke firmly, "Never." At that point, I had thrown him off of me and ran like a bat out of hell out of there. Just running and never stopping. No looking back as I sprinted across the nation to Washington.

So that brought me here, in some little reservation named La Push, home of the Quileute people. Woopdie doo.

I was running through it and almost out of La Push when I caught the scent of wolf behind me. I stopped in my tracks, frozen, and sniffing the air. This wasn't like the wolves from Corpus, but it still had that familiar werewolf scent. I didn't turn around when I heard the ruffling of material or some sort.

"Who are you? Why are you running through here?" An angry voice was closer and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I shuddered and tensed, ready to phase if needed.

"Again, who are you?" He demanded. I _hated _being ordered around, _I _was supposed to be the leader of my damn pack back home and I wasn't going to take shit from anyone else. I turned around like a bolt of lightning and got right in this mother fucker's face.

"I am Azrial Azula; rightful alpha of the Karankawa tribe of Corpus Christi, Texas. Now I suggest you back the fuck up." My voice was filled with authority and the man stumbled backwards. This time I took notice of his face, and by God was I in for trouble. It was the most angelic face I had ever seen, and his hardening stare and composure had disappeared, replaced with the softness of a mother's love. His eyes gazed into mine from the few feet away that he was and those deep brown chocolate depths poured into my soul.

"Azrial…so beautiful." He murmured my name like it was a blessing from above. When he reached out to gently run his fingertips over my cheeks, I didn't stop him. He stepped closer now with courage, those soft eyes still longing for me, and the tough girl façade just drifted away with the cold breeze.

His face was inches away from mine, so close that his labored breaths were fanning against me like a sensual caress, and his hands cupped my face in his so perfectly that it made me shudder.

"I've waited for you, Azrial, and now that I've found you…" He couldn't say anymore, because in the next moment his lips were on mine and slowly moving against them. He was cautious, afraid of my reaction and slows in his movements, so I wrapped my arms around his neck telling him without words that this was okay.

Electricity went through me and I squeezed my arms tighter around his neck. He responded by constricting his arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to his bare chest.

A smile played across those soft lips as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine whispering, "I'm Paul. It's nice to meet you." I laughed, and he took my hand, walking us back to my new home.

BPOV

"Ang, is this the last dream? Please let it be the last dream!" I whined. I had gone through Jacob's death, my banishment from everyone, losing Emily, and many more painful nightmares. I prayed to the Man of the Heavens that this would be the last nightmare I have.

"Yes, Bella, this will be the last one. You think you can handle one more?" I nodded my head and fell against the bed sheet.

DREAMING:

It was before all the Cullen's and Victoria army mess had happened and I was driving furiously to Jacob because I was _horny. _It had been too long since the last time Jacob and I made love, and I was not waiting any longer.

I decided to be naughty so I had bought nice lingerie set from Victoria Secret's. Black lace. Nice Bella. I was wearing it now, under just my white see through tank top, and spandex shorts. I know it was a slutty look, but I wanted Jacob to drool…

I took a deep breath as I pulled into his driveway. My heart rate picked up and thumped loudly in my chest. I stumbled, trying to open the truck door quickly while slamming it hard behind me. Crashing through the door and sprinting down to Jacob's bedroom, I paused before I entered his room.

Deep breaths, Bella, you can do this, just stay confident and sexy, confident and sexy.

There was ruffling inside Jacob's room and that brought me back to reality. I opened his door with a sexy little grin on my face, but that all disappeared when I observed what was happening before me. I guess you could tell by now what was happening, right? No? Okay, let me explain it for you.

Jacob was completely naked, on top of someone and having…oh, I can't even say it!

"Jacob, yes harder, please Jake! Jake! Oh, God Jake, YES! JAKE, JAKE, JAKE, JAKE!" I watched in horror as the once man of my life rammed his dick harder into this bitch bringing her to her climax. Words failed me, and I couldn't muster up any confidence to step forward and stop them. I just stood there, horror struck that my Jacob was cheating on me, right before my very eyes.

"Oh, Leah, yes baby, come for me baby, oh _yessss…" _Leah? Leah! Oh my God, he was having fucking sex with Leah! That _bastard! _My temper flared unnaturally and I ran over to the fucking little bastards and yanked on Jacob's arm. They both froze like I was the cop who found the druggie. Angrily, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, surprise! Bella is here! Don't mind me, Jacob's _girlfriend; _just go right on back to fucking you little shit." I pointed my eyes to Jacob who now turned around and looked at me with anger. Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell should _he _mad at me? He was the one fucking cheating on me!

"Bella, get out of here, right. Now." He gritted his sparkly teeth at me.

"No! Look at me, Jacob! See what I came here for? Yeah, too late bastard you can't have anymore! Damn you, Jacob!" I dropped to my knees at the degrading way he treated me. Did he honestly think that I was going to be okay with him cheating on me? How long was he planning on keeping this a damn secret?

Jacob started to tremble and I hunched my shoulders lower, instinctively protecting myself.

"Bella, I don't give a flying fuck about you, or your Kanuwat ass, so get the hell out of my house. Now!" A hand raced to cover the scream that begged to be let out of me. Who _was _this Jacob? He most certainly was not my sweet, fun, carefree Jacob. My _loyal _Jacob. Where did he go?

I couldn't say anything more to this monster before me, so I stood and ran out of his house and down First Beach, trying desperately to escape this horrible nightmare. The wind rushed past me as I blew through sand, causing it to fly in all sorts of places behind me.

"Bella!" Jacob's booming voice sounded from behind me and I pushed harder to get away from him. He was NOT going to get to me and try and win me back, cause' no way in hell was I going to let that lying bastard back into my life.

I was shocked when he had caught up with me and pulled me around to face him head on. No wonder they called this the nightmare stage, I mused. He spun me around in a circle, me in his arms, his arms like snakes around my waist.

"Jacob Black, get your cheating slimy hands off me! I hate you! You fucked Leah in front of me, you jackass!"I punched and thrashed against him and he set me down at once after my screaming match at him.

He crossed his arms defensively in front of him, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Bells? I don't even like Leah, so why the fuck would you think I would fuck that bitch?" Jacob was mad that I had accused him of cheating.

"How dare you, Jacob? I just saw you with my own eyes, fucking her like a whore! You told me to get out! You were mad at_ me_ for God knows what! Why the hell could you be mad at me for interrupting your little cheat fest?" Jacob looked at me like I had lost my fucking mind.

"Don't play dumb with me here, Black, I saw you!" I screamed. He squeezed his eyes tight and dropped his arms to his sides, visibly relaxing. When he opened his eyes again he tried to cup my face in his hands but I shoved them away. He trembled for a moment, but I could tell he was trying to calm himself.

"Bella, I love you. So much so that I hurt whenever I don't get to reach out and touch you, like this…" He traced his fingertip against my jaw line and I narrowed my eyes, swatting his hand away. Jacob grabbed at strands of his cropped hair, frustratingly.

"Damn it, Bella, I didn't cheat on you!" He yelled.

"I don't believe you." I spoke with conviction in my voice.

"You should, because right now, I don't know where in the hell you got the idea that I cheated on you with Leah! Why don't you trust me?"

"Because I _saw _you cheating, Jacob! I saw you with her, saying her name, bringing her to release!" I winced at the painful memory, and angry tears streamed down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? I imprinted on him, he was mine!

"Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you! Never, would I do anything to cause you pain! I can't believe you are accusing me of cheating when-

"I saw you!" I interrupted, furious.

"Stop, Bella! What you saw was in your nightmare stage! You're in the dream stage now! Realize I am not the horrible monster of your nightmares! I am Jacob fucking Black, the man who is forever committed to Bella Swan! Now stop with the accusations or I am leaving!" I couldn't find it in me to give sympathy to the crying man in front of me. I was just too angry to give into his pleading and begging words.

"No." I muttered, glaring at Jacob as if he was trash, and right now he was. He dropped his arms, the most defeated look crossed his features and I almost gave in to the sympathy. Almost. He looked to the ground for a moment, then back up at me.

"No, what?" His voice was scratchy, and I forcefully bit back the lump that started to rise in my throat. He is NOT going to win this one. I made my face a hard, cold bitter mask full of determination to push him away.

"No, I am not going to realize that you're not a monster, because you are to me right now. Jake, just, just…go home. Wake up, I don't want to see your face." My voice was softer, but still held the bitter tone in it. His mouth shut tight, but I could tell that his bottom lip was trembling. He reached out for me, but I took a step back away from him.

"I love you, Bella…so much." His words rang with so much sincerity, it was hard to keep staying mad at him.

A long moment passed. "I hate you, Jacob." With that, I woke up to bright early morning.

OH MY GOD. Morning means that Jacob was right and he really _was_ trying to convince me that he hadn't cheated!

What have I done!

To be continued…

AN:/ Soooooooooo, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Bella brought out the claws and scratched her way to the honor of Bitch. Hey, but how would you react if you just saw the love of your life cheating on someone else, and then five seconds later he is running after you trying to tell you he didn't do anything? For me, I would NOT believe him for one millisecond. At least, not in the same day.

Coming up in the next chapter:

Angie is heartbroken at what Bella has done

Azrial and Paul fluff and more fluff, and then Azrial joins the pack

Bella and Jacob do not see each other the next night. Why? Oh, because Jacob has got the new impression that little Miss Bella hates him.

Love you guys to death,

Wolfgal4evr


End file.
